So It's You
by straw hat kaizoku
Summary: Botan tries to expel the only person who will save her. Kurama ignores the only person who had made him happy. 4 tanteis involved. 3 days to live. 2 letters cursed by Karasu. 1 heir. AU
1. Summer Camp

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Hi! I'm an avid fan of Y/K but I also love the pairing K/B!

Have fun reading my first ever K/B fic!

hope you find it good!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 1

Summer Camp

From the east of Japan, sun rises, calling all those people to wake up – a new day has begun. The trees are at its full bloom, birds waking up and stretching forth their wings to fly and wake their slumbering blood. Slowly, each windows starts to open to let the summer day bathe in their room. School has ended and children are on their peak of freedom and adventure. Most teens would probably laze throughout the day – sleep, eat, watch television, do household chores and the like. Hot and free, most families would probably be at the beach as well but –

"AAAAHHHH!"

There's always an exception.

"I'm late! I'm late! Why didn't my dumb alarm clock wake me? Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble! Trouble!"

Still dazed and disheveled, I stood up. I took a quick shower and dressed up hastily.

"It's already 8! Oh goodness me! Why did I ever watch that movie last night?" I said angrily as I took on my denim pedals and pink shirt with buttons on top, of which I hurriedly did. Now, I'm combing my hair painfully in haste. _Ouch. _Heart-thumping and frustrated, I picked up a black ponytail and tied my hair messily. Suddenly, I felt something hot on my ankles, and a furry something that tickled my feet. I looked down and rolled my eyes.

"Now stop that Kitsune! I'm running late and you too didn't wake me up!" I said and looked over my back. "Thank goodness I packed last night!" I exclaimed, relieved. I took my backpack and later my water jug from the refrigerator. Kitsune raced me and started to bark, sit up and gave me that guilt-stricken stare. Giggling lightly, I sat down, patted him on his head and presented two bowls.

"Of course! How could I hate you, Kit-chan? You're too cute." I giggled as I placed the bowls down and set some fresh milk on the red one and dog food on the blue bowl.

"Now eat well and I'm off to my summer job! I have to work so I can visit all around and be the best literature writer and maybe a journalist someday, right?"

He gave a bark. I smiled at his knowing and understanding as he lapped at the milk.

"Yep! And maybe, I can take baking lessons in Paris. Hmm… I'd really love to have my own bakery shop one day. And since I can't always burden Miu-sama for all my problems. I have to stand up on my own, starting now. Remember what I told you last night, Kit-chan? Huh? You don't?" I sighed. "I said here's my chance to finally prepare myself for the world after high school. I want to go to college, maybe travel of course and learn baking. Maybe I should try skating too… it's the only chance I can feel that the world is free… and the offer in the Summer Camp is my chance…"

He gave a bark and pawed his nose. Chuckling, I bent down and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Now, be good and guard this temple for me, okay? Be good for Botan-chan and elder Miu-chan!"

Grabbing my helmet and tucking my hair into it, elbow and knees pad from the rack on the lobby, I took my rollerblades and plunged into the noisy hot summer streets.

I noticed that summer is indeed in the air when warm wind greeted me as I wove myself in and out of the streets towards the bus stop. In case you're wondering, I am Botan Mihara and I'm off to Camp Hiriyosaki to earn money and learn to stand up on my own, go to college and live what I'd like to live - three kilometers away from the city. I giggled. Even the word college is thrilling! I've been orphaned since I was five and I'm living with great aunt elder Miu Sasaki – a priestess of the Sarai Temple. Later, she'd been traveling around the world and is currently in Rome for some reasons I don't know. All I know is that she always comes back with enough money to support financial crisis for me. I love the postcards she sends over every time she sends them. But now that I'm older, I know I should take responsibility on my own life and therefore agreed to take on a summer job last time, of which Miu-san started to object. I smiled as I recall how angry she was then but agreed on my terms. Now, Miu-san doesn't know about these Summer Camp I'm going to. I am wondering if I should have told her first about this trip. Oh well, I thought shrugging. I'll tell her when she comes back. Soon, the bus came and I entered.

I was unaware of people who keep looking at me all around and whispering. All I know then is that I am late. I was in the midway to Camp Hiriyosaki (the trees are coming abundant now) when I remembered I brought my MP3. I took it from the side pocket of my backpack and plugged the earphones in my ears, listening to S Club 7's music of which, I started to like. I can imagine the look of my teacher when she'll see me.

"You're late."

I fidgeted. "I – I'm sorry ma'am… just got traffic jam and…"

"Traffic jam?" Royihiko-sempai sniffed. "Why didn't you wake earlier instead?"

I laughed uneasily. "Well, I just made sure the temple's safe, Royihiko-sempai. You see, Miu-san traveled away and I'm kind of leaving alone and – "

"Nonsense!" she said, looking menacing through her spectacles. "You should've made sure of it the day before!"

"B-but…"

"I'm disappointed Ms. Mihara. I've thought you were diligent and deserve this chance. Unfortunately, I see no effort."

"But ma'am… I'm just late and…"

"Go please. You do not fit here."

"Wha – please understand."

Riyohiko-sempai turned around and seemed to walk further without doing anything at all.

"Noo!"

I shook my head. "noo… Don't think that way Botan…" I murmured. Suddenly, the bus came to a halt. I looked on my watch. 8:30. Uh-oh.

I rushed out after, almost knocking over due to my wheels. I saw some people inside giggle. I bowed in apology and rushed to the entrance I saw. It was then that I noticed Counting Crows was now singing.

"Calm down Botan… Calm down… everything will be alright… just glide… and make way… and sing… huh?" I instructed myself.

The street was kind of sloping upwards, so I started to climb the stairs carefully.

"_Come on, Come on, Move a little closer… Come on, Come on, I wanna hear you whisper…_" I sang, letting the rhythm get into my bones to relax. "_Accidentally in love…_"

At the peak, I saw it… the view of Camp Hiriyosaki… with cabins and wonderful grasses on surroundings. People like ants were moving about. Most of the chalet were blocked by the huge trees that the people were trying to preserve. There were paths that directed to different places. I could see the roof of the large canteen from afar, some playgrounds, and a large field. There were series of entrance that lead to the deeper part of the forest but she couldn't see where they'd lead. She looked now on her way.

The highway was now sloping downwards and curving to the left. But just ahead, I could see the steel-bamboo gate with banners. I stopped to breathe. Refreshing. I was unlacing my skates to remove it, when a sudden wind from the back pushed me.

The wheels rocked forward.

"Uh-oh."

In a flash, I was sliding quickly down forward. I screamed.

"aaahhh! Heeellllppp!"

Then, she spotted two people – two women – one on a fitting jeans, white shirt and long brown hair, then another wearing jeans also, dark green shirt and…

"Please excuse me! Coming through! I can't stop! Aaah!" I screamed. The two of them heard me as they turned around.

Then it happened in a split seconds.

The girl with green shirt pushed the woman opposite her. I closed my eyes. But snapped them open just the same. I didn't know why. But there's a feeling that I'm going to –

BAM!

– hit her hard.

Him – I mean. I felt no bumps on the person's chest.

Wide-eyed, I stumbled forward against him and started to fall. I flattened him. To my horror, it didn't stop there. We started to roll downwards. _Oh no!_ I thought as I saw a cliff nearby. _We're going to die…_

The world was moving round and round.

Until it halted. It took me seconds to realize I'm still alive. Heart beating fast, I opened my eyes and saw to my utmost surprise that a series of plants (of which I think I oversaw during my inspection from the top road) was the thing that stopped us. I looked down and saw the greenest eyes I ever saw. It was then that I realized I lay on top of him. Blushing away, I became aware of my surroundings. The roller-skate's wheels was rolling still, the left skate off my foot lying abandoned near me. I was in pain myself. But I manage a small apology. When I had a further view, I noticed something bloody-red around the guy's ahead. I widened my eyes.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" I asked, touching his head lightly with both of my hands, forgetting my shyness. I brushed away the thing I thought was blood in front of his face when –

"No." he said, smiling in understanding. "My hair is red."

I closed my mouth right then. Now it was embarrassment filling in.

"I… I'm sorry." I said painfully. It is a good thing I had my knees and elbows pad since I heard them scratch the ground hard. I started to get up, but found it hard. So, I moved to my left, beside him still saying my apology over and over again.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't do it on purpose… I was…"

I bowed my head, saying my apology over and over.

"Are you okay Shuichi-kun?" asked the lady from the back. I started to rise myself and helped him somewhat, holding out a hand. He shook his head and stood by himself. I tucked in my hand quickly. The guy took one good look and gave a half sneer.

"I'm really sorry." I said, bowing apologetically, eyes closed. I felt them watching me. And I think I felt and heard the girl and the guy smile or giggle somewhat. I looked up.

"What?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"You tell her Shuichi-kun." She said, stifling a chuckle. Her face looked vaguely familiar.

"Umm…" the guy started. "Zipper."

I looked down. Sure enough, the front zipper of my pedals was opened. Much to my horror, my buttons in front were uneven and my bra's strap was peeking out.

Biting my lip to suppress a cry, I said, "Excuse me" then turned around. I fixed myself hurriedly.

"Hey what's that?"

Irritated, I looked around. "What?" _Didn't the guy had enough? _I saw him pointing down. But whatever he was looking, I quickly forgot, when I saw the time from his wristwatch.

"Is that the time?" I asked, bewildered. I ran to put my left roller-skate on my left foot.

"I'm sorry again." I hastily said as I sped to the gates.

Inside, I'm suppose to report at 8 at Miss Royihiko Ema at Cabin C12, where I stopped to breathe. I was thinking of what to say to Royihiko-sempai when glaring truth barred my eyesight. I walked near it to make sure.

"Hyurei High Students – Report at 9:45 am."

9:45 am.

I slid down, unable to believe it. How could I forget? I even wrote it on my calendar, beside my alarm clock…

"Aaaahh!"

So that's why my alarm clock didn't ring! And Kitsune looked innocent! How could have I been a fool? And why is this hurting? I asked myself as I looked down on my right ankle. I almost fainted when I saw blood. I remembered the guy pointing at it. Hmm… mysterious indeed. I went to the girl's restroom and treated my injury.

My stomach grumbled. I forgot to have my breakfast in such worthless hurry. I sighed. I keep forgetting things too much. I went out and visited the locker rooms first to drop my bag, knees and arm pads, and roller skates. I changed to my rubber shoes and set off to the canteen.

There were varieties of food to choose from, freshly cooked and with little people in line. I happily took a tray and lined.

I took fresh eggs, ham and bacon, then some rice. I added an apple and fruit juice.

"There! That should do it!"

"Hungry?" asked a voice from my back. I turned around and saw him again. A lump rose to my throat. _This irritating man again!_

"Mind your own business please." I snapped as I went next to the cashier.

"That would be 100 yen please." Said the bored-looking lady.

I hastily went to my pocket to grab some money. Unable to find it there, I went to my other pocket. What the – it had to be here somewhere…

"You can borrow mine." The guy offered. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I can deal with this okay?"

I turned to the woman and gave her my sweetest smile.

"Miss, could you just put this on my – "

"I'm paying for her, miss." Said the guy with flaming red hair. I noticed the woman's eyes give him her sweetest smile.

"But why?" I asked. Though it was her voice as well.

He chuckled. "I never let a woman alone like that." He said politely. The cashier swooned. I gave him my disgusting stare. I angrily carried my tray the same time he did.

"Maybe we can share the same table?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Okay, maybe I should huh?" I replied derisively.

His expression changed. "No. I don't want it to look like you have a debt or something. So long." He dismissed and went away to sit alone in one corner. Guilty, I looked around and noticed that every seat is taken. I went to his table.

"Excuse me, may I take this seat?"

"On one condition." He said. I frowned. So arrogant. He looked up and grinned.

"Name."

I scoffed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I thought it was something else, anyway." I sat down finally. I held out my hand across the table.

"It's Mihara, Mihara Botan." I said formally, emphasizing my surname in case he uses my first. He took my hand.

"Minamino Shuichi." He replied. Good. Nice name. I smiled and indicated that we start eating. Though he didn't.

"I bet you have nice hair. Night? Chocolate? Or strawberry like mine?" he asked, putting his chin on his hand.

I was already chewing when I answered with a frown.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Manners, Mihara-san." He called.

I could not believe it. He's bossing me around! I swallowed the bacon and said, "Listen, pal. Nobody and I mean nobody has ever bossed me around like this. So if you're avenging due to the accident earlier, well all I can say is that you're too much." Hmp. Served him right.

He let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry then Mihara-san. I should've been direct." He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Handsome.

"But I was wondering if you love that helmet so much you won't take it off."

Ponk! It felt as though something fell on her head. I forgot again?

"Ei! You don't have to cry or something – " Minamino-san said for her eyes was cascading with waterfall-like tears.

"Oh don't mind me."

I said as I set down my chopsticks. Sighing, I carefully unlock the latch around my neck.

He held up a hand, smiling like a cat. "Y-you don't have to if you don't feel like – wha – "

I frowned at him. First he was questioning now he's backing. This guy sure lacks constancy. I removed my helmet and felt my hair cascade down. It felt still kind of wet so I removed my ponytail and let my tresses breathe for a while. I felt relieved as well.

"Now, is that okay?" I asked, pulling some locks off my eyesight and putting them behind. Wind breezed around my neck. When I didn't hear immediate answer, I looked up.

The guy closed his mouth quickly. He seemed to have been stunned for a minute or so. "Uh – better."

I stared at him weirdly and continued on my breakfast, unaware that a larger crowd had taken interest on us as well.

* * *

So, how wazz it?

Please review... please...

i'll update my next chappie by last week of April

Promise.!


	2. Accidentally in Love

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH

Hello guys! Wacha doin?

Here's chap 2 juz for you!

Hope you have fun!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 2

Accidentally in Love

I closed my eyes.

I can't believe what day I have. I should be having a break with my friends today in Genkai-sama. Yukina had called to tell me she is holding a picnic with the others. Keiko had tried to attract me by telling me the course of food to be shared. I can imagine Yusuke's face when he heard her talking to me like that. I chuckled, remembering how I heard Yusuke's accusing tone by the end of the phone. They ended up fighting and throwing things again, my instincts told me by the sound of clanking metals on the end. Kuwabara-kun tried the least, perhaps, trying to pry my feelings if I have one on poor Yukina-san. Oh well, he didn't get me but he got Hiei swishing passed me that day he told me that. I can imagine them, even from afar, how good Keiko-chan and Yukina-chan's dish are, how Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun would act rowdy due to the food just to be whacked by Keiko-chan to observe food ethics. Hiei would probably be spying on Kuwa-kun in case he did get Yukina-chan alone. I scoffed. I wonder when he'd tell her he is her lost brother anyway… Genkai-sama would probably be silently eating with them. Hmm… still unpredictable perhaps. But I can get a picture of them dancing and splashing by the beach shore.

Well, I cannot blame them at all.

The last time we saw each other was the time Koenma-sama gave us a hard assignment just last October.

I wasn't aware of my expression growing grim. But I have clear recollections of them.

-

"It's who?"

I listened carefully as Hinageshi-chan bring them their latest assignment, one of which Koenma-sama told them they are the ones needed. I even remember Keiko going nuts over it.

"Karasu." Said Hinageshi-chan, holding up a large attaché case to reveal a three-dimensional screen of a kid Koenma-sama.

"But just to make it clear, we had beaten him last tournament when we had the case on Toguro, remember?" Yusuke said, "Kurama was there! He was even the one who beat him, in case you forgot."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara egged on. "He became a demon – uh – the Youko one and even beat him when he was completely alone!"

"Yeah… almost no more powers!"

"Yet he was able to win over it! Right Hiei?"

I sweatdropped. They are too much in describing. "Enough of that guys." I called.

Koenma was staring at them, his large cute eyes turning grim. "Of course I know that."

I looked at him. There was no evidence that he had a chance to escape – my plant had seen to that. But there was more to the eyes of the kid prince.

"The other tanteis of Reikai world had seen to it that no threat would be overlooked. Karasu was nearly reborn, had they been late."

The little prince pressed some buttons and a place – somewhere in Makai, as Koenma describes – was flicked on. The whole area was in ruins. But I had an inkling that it was once a shrine, based on the writings, the style of the edifice. For in the center of the ruins was maybe once a round platform with four pillars. There were scattered large blocks around the flat area. I examined the place as the pictures flicked in and out.

"It's a summoning temple." Hiei said, looking hard as well.

"Yes." I agreed.

"There are summoning temple in Makai?" Keiko asked, intrigued.

I nodded. "Summoning Temples are not only famous in medieval Ningenkai but also in Makai as well – though I thought it had been banished."

"Banished?" asked Yusuke.

Hinageshi cleared her throat. "Summoning rituals include human sacrifice, of course. And they were known to call powerful beings – gods, dead demons – everything. That's why they were banned by Reikai and Makai as well."

"Most of all," I said, resting my back on the chair, crossing my legs and arms. "Summoning doesn't always end successful. That's why there were many lives endangered – particularly those who are gifted to sense things more than the physical because the more powerful they are, the more possibility of calling the most powerful."

"Priests and priestesses, guardians, innocent human beings that possess them had been captured, mutilated, burned according to the rituals. And only few of them ever get passed the sacrificial ritual."

But there was a look in my face that Hiei read.

"Hn."

Yusuke had picked on it. "And why do I have the feeling you don't really like the pictures?"

I leaned forward, uncrossing my legs unconsciously. "It's because the prince is right. The pictures – the pillars – the angle of the edifice were quite accurate and fitting. Perfect angles counts." I pointed to the four bases of the pillars left. "These pillars – as you can see – creates a perfect 90-degree angle square. And the bases have not been uprooted, telling me that there was a powerful aura or shield that protected them before they were destroyed."

Hiei eyed the picture. "Hn." He looked on the smaller screen Koenma-sama was refitted. "I see that you've managed well without us. Why not let them handle this now?"

Kuwabara-kun stood up, anger etched on his face. "Why, you coward now shrimp?" he said, waving a fist on Hiei. Hiei just eyed him and looked away.

"Because the summoning succeeded in freeing the spirit from our hands."

My sense sharpened at once. I did not like the idea of Karasu's spirit wondering around wherever I am. For if I was in his place, I'd hunt the person who killed me first. Koenma-sama seemed to have read my mind.

"He is a spirit – nothing more, nothing less. He is incapable of doing anything, unless the person who summoned him finishes the ritual."

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a while. "So are you saying that Karasu's spirit is wandering right now? And the summon-er person had escaped. And you want to us to find him, is that right?"

The prince looked at him happily. "Wow Yusuke! That was great!"

A piñata popped from the background, as Yusuke celebrate his genius conclusion. Me and the other's sweatdropped.

"A little improvement, Yusuke. But it's two out of three perhaps."

We all bonked our heads.

Yusuke grabbed the sides of the case. "Whatdya mean?" he growled.

"The – the spirit… is not anywhere in the three worlds."

"What?"

Koenma-sama waited us to calm down but the more Yusuke became impatient as Kuwabara-kun joined in to rattle the case.

"The – the summoning was not completed! He – stop that Yusuke-kun! Kuwabara-kun!"

It was Keiko who materialized a large hammer and put huge lumps on their head that Koenma-sama breathed finally. I sweatdropped.

Koenma-sama put on a serious face. "As I was saying, it was never completed due to our intervention. Karasu's spirit had been traveling back. But the entrance had closed. He was caught in between summons. I know not about his whereabouts. All I can say is that it's somewhere between the three – silent, secluded and trapped."

"Now all you need to do is find this demon who possesses ninja skills. He's in the run. The tanteis reported that he was off to find an important thing back in Ningenkai. You must find him before he gets a hold of anything at all. We have little information about this demon, but feel free to examine them. Hinageshi?"

"Yes Koenma-sama." She said cheerily. She faced Yusuke. "Here you go."

But I was thinking of something else. Something more serious.

"Koenma-sama."

He looked at me. His eyes met mine. I know he knows what I am thinking.

"Who was the sacrifice?"

-

It did not take a month to find the ninja-demon whom he called himself Yanazaki – priest of a forgotten family. I remember changing myself into Youko Kurama – mind and heart dominant with me – Kurama.

That moment, I felt nothing but serenity. Youko felt it himself. He had asked about it. I gave no answer. It was a full moon back then, and people wore costumes. But I did not remember thinking of what day it was.

Hiei and I were searching somewhere further the city. We had passed a school. We had decided to split and give each other signs in case of emergency. It was quick. The movements of the demon had slowed due to the wounds I gave him.

And we ended in a strange forest. I heard whining. I felt his power burst. In seconds, I disappeared from where I was. From the higher branches, I saw Yanazaki – charging someone else. I knew it wasn't Hiei – not strong aura. But it wasn't ordinary either. The aura uplifted the serene feeling I had.

In a flash, I deflected the reckless rage that had unusually overcome Yanazaki. He was caught off-guarded. I knew then that I was in the peak of power – both the serenity achieved of fusing both of us into one – not the other dominant over another – and a chiming bells that boosted my inner strength. Yanazaki was down in seconds, unable to move. There was a whine behind me. I turned.

And there, I saw and felt the disappearing chiming aura. A girl was lowering her guard down. She became clearer and clearer to me, unaware that my feet were the cause. It was a girl with long black tresses, fair skin, wearing traditional Japanese clothes of the dead.

But most of all, the most purple-pink eyes he had ever seen. It stood out of her dying appearance – like that of a ghost. And I was drawn.

Down.

To her lips.

-

"Big Shuichi! Big Shuichi! Ei, brother!"

I blinked.

I was brought back to my senses. I almost forgot where I was. A worried look spread across the face of my little brother, Little Shuichi.

"Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked, putting his hands over my forehead. I gave him an assuring smile.

"No Shuichi. I'm fine. Very fine for the start of your camp."

"Are you sure?" I looked up to another worried face. This time it is my mother's. She was quite guilty-looking for a while.

"Of course! When have I gotten sick anyway, right okaa-san?"

"I'm worried. Maybe I should not have pushed you into this anyway." Said Shiori, her eyes showing sincerity.

"Uh… no okaa-san. I'll do fine." I said, sweatdropping and laughing uneasily.

I noticed the surroundings. The buildings have vanished. I felt my element around me as the wind whipped up against my face lovingly, just like my mother. Refreshing.

"How about we open this radio… wait…"

Shiori-san clicked the radio open, and at that moment, a booming, loud but rhythmic music rocked on.

"Hey I love this song!" Shiori-san cried out as she turned the volume louder.

"_So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know and baby I'm in love, Thinking 'bout it every time I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it!_" she sang. I joined in. It was at that moment that I noticed I was already on my stop and I was kissing my mother farewell.

"Sing with us sometime, huh Shuichi? Have fun with the summer job!"

And they were off.

I smiled as I started off to my journey. In case of necessity of introduction, I am Minamino Shuichi for this world, Kurama by my friends. I have turned down an invitation to picnic for my responsibility as a brother. Shiori-san had asked me to watch my brother on this summer camp. And I can only do so by becoming one of the teachers myself for Little Shuichi and the other kids. No, I did not tell my mother about Yukina's picnic, in case you are wondering. It did not feel right to turn her down when she needed me. I'm always by her side. Always. She's the only woman I've ever loved and respected – nothing more, nothing less. I'll give anything for her and of course my brother Little Shuichi. Nothing is greater than my filial love to them. Maybe that's the thing that makes me immune from other female fellows' charms and beauty. I'm contented with my family.

"Hey there!" called somebody from the back. I turned to find a good-looking teen like of my age – in present of course, I am older than her by centuries. She was wearing sleeveless white shirt and denim flare pants. I observed that she has the color of eyes same to Keiko, but darker perhaps. She wore her curly chocolate-colored hair free at the back, making an elegant aura. She fixed her backpack carefully and proceeded to greeting me.

"Hi!" she said. I returned the greeting as we started to walk together.

"Are you off to be a camp teacher too?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to the Volunteer Section 1."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, that's my stop too. Though there is less salary than section 2, I don't really need money. I need experience."

"That's great then." I said, thinking there are few people who would want to.

"Since maybe we'll be seeing in the same office, I may of course introduce myself? It's Kitajima, Maya." She said, offering a hand. I stopped to shake it and continued the way now sloping downwards.

"Minamino Shuichi." I said simply. I hid the smile when I saw her frown as if to remember.

"Umm… I've heard that name before. Minamino…" Kitajima-san mumbled. I half-prayed she forgets the name and move on. But somehow, a half-pray isn't powerful enough.

"Are you telling me you're _the _Minamino, Shuichi of Meiou High? The richest, most good-looking and the most intelligent all girls are talking about?" she asked. I sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah. I'm from Meiou High." I agreed on that part, I don't like bragging, but the idea of another girl swooning in front of me is enough to tell me this camp is not a good plan at all. She ran ahead of me and took one good look. She gave me a smile.

"It's you alright." She agreed, a heavy sweatdrop falling on my head. "I'm happy to meet you! I hope you have good time in the camp, huh?" she said.

I heard it before she turned away to hide her blush. Her heartbeat was beating louder than I could imagine. I sniffed inwardly. My charms are unlimited.

"You are from Hyurei High, right? The school at the end of the street, five blocks from Sarayashiki High?"

She smiled. "So you know my family as well, Minamino-kun?"

I nodded. "How can't I? Your family almost owns half the business in Japan?" I said.

I heard her giggle for no reason at all. I shrugged as she kept up on my pace.

"I heard – "

But whatever I was about to say, vanished to thin air. I heard it. The familiar chimes.

"aaahhh! Heeellllppp!"

The sound vanished replaced by a fast rolling wheels.

"Please excuse me! Coming through! I can't stop! Aaah!"

I did not have time to turn. Instinctively, I shoved Kitajima-san away from me and saw a girl in skates rolling down.

"Hey Miss – " I started but should've known better than to talk. The impact of gravity and her weight pushed me down. To make matters worst, we began to roll down the slope, into the cliff nearby because the road was sloping down to the left. Sure, I've noticed there were railings and signs to tell people or cars that the road has sharp left curve. But there is no way one can stop us since the railings have large holes enough for us to fit in.

I acted quickly, holding the girl by the arm and pulling some seeds from my hair. In a matter of seconds, there were several plants that sprouted quickly and wrapped the hole between the railings like a satin stitch, making a note that Kitajima-san was still down from her fall. We hit the mark and stopped, huffing.

Pain was on my back and arms. I didn't notice the girl move until we looked at each others eyes. I didn't check my expression, but I was sure that I stared long and hard in frown. Those eyes –

Suddenly, the girl fidgeted. She must've realized we were in an awkward position. I noticed her blush. I coughed slightly. The impact had been painful. Suddenly, I was aware of hands wrapped around my face.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?"

It was warm. Sincere. Worried. I did not understand why she acted that way. Yet the way she touched me sent some nerves itching to return the favor. But when she touched my bangs and blundered, I knew exactly what she thought.

She had mistaken it as blood.

"No. My hair is red."

She closed her mouth. I felt her embarrassment as she apologized. The way she's moving told me she felt pain herself because instead of standing upright, she moved to my right, kneeling and bowing her head, saying sorry over and over.

"Are you okay Shuichi-kun?" Kitajima-san asked. I looked up as the girl stood up shakily. The girl held out a hand. I noticed she was still in shock. Knowing more, I refused the hand, for fear we might stumble again, and stood up by myself. I did not notice her grit her teeth though. I distanced a bit further to get a good look.

And I think it was a mistake. A smile can't help but escape my lips.

"I'm really sorry." She said. I felt guilty. She must have noticed she was silently being observed and looked up, her purple eyes showing childish innocence and asked.

Kitajima-san nudged me. "You tell her Shuichi-kun." And giggled. I was slightly inclined to nudge her back. But Kitajima-san's expression could offend her. So I decided to say it myself.

"Umm… zipper." I said simply. She looked down. She must've realized what real mess she was as she excused herself and turned around to fix herself. It was then I noticed something red. Real blood. I pointed at it as I excuse for her for a moment. She turned around, slightly red in embarrassment and anger and jumped up in surprise.

"Is that the time?" And she was suddenly in a hurry, grabbing the left roller-skate and glided by the road.

"I'm sorry again!"

"How rude!" the Kitajima-san said. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. In fact, I didn't think she was rude at all. She looked just a bit of a hurry. Then I noticed something else. I ran up to it and realized it was an MP3. I started to call her but she was already out of earshot. I realized it was still playing. I plugged it in my ear to hear what she was listening to.

"_Accidentally, come on come on spend a little tighter, come on come on and the world will be brighter come on come on just get your self inside my love… I'm In love…"_

By around nine o'clock, I went to the canteen to freshen up. I had declined breakfast for a cup of coffee instead but found myself starving. I was alone by the time I reached the wooden doors of the cafeteria. There were few customers. Good. The air carried the waft of good breakfast. Yum. I have separated from Kitajima-san for she was suddenly called by the head. She told me she was late because they were supposed to meet by eight thirty. When I was about to line up, I saw a familiar figure. An amused grin returned to my lips.

I noticed her tray. It was really full.

"Hungry?" I called out. She turned. Her glee turned to frown.

"Mind your own business please." It was a snap. It was her turn to pay.

"That would be 100 yen please."

The girl started to fumble for money. I raised my brows.

"You can borrow mine." I offered, enough to meet her clearly irritated purple eyes after sighing.

"I can deal with this okay?" She said and turned to the cashier. I shook my head. I took a large amount of money from my wallet.

"Miss, could you just put this on my – "

"I'm paying for her, miss." I interjected, holding out the money, of which the woman in cashier stared first before taking it.

"But why" they asked at the same time.

I shrugged. Isn't it obvious?

"I never let a woman alone like that." I said calmly as if talking to young children.

The cashier keeled over.

The girl looked at me as if I was the dirtiest guy in the world. She took her tray angrily. I followed.

"Maybe we can share the same table?" I asked.

"Okay, maybe I should huh?" she replied rather sarcastically.

It was my turn to get irritated.

"No. I don't want it to look like you have a debt or something. So long."

I walked away, fortunately spotting a free table and sat alone. It's not my day indeed, I thought. Seconds later, the girl reappeared. She appeared meek.

"Excuse me, may I take this seat?"

Eyes closed and setting down my second coffee of the day, I said "On one condition." I took note of her frown.

"Name."

I heard her scoff.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just that I thought it was something else, anyway." She sat down and held out a hand across the table.

"It's Mihara, Mihara Botan." She introduced herself, giving me an expression she doesn't want me to call her other than her surname.

"Minamino Shuichi." I said, holding her hand to shake. It felt soft. She started to eat. I didn't. Something must be wrong with this girl.

"I bet you have nice hair." I said, giving a hint.

"Night? Chocolate? Or strawberry like mine?" I asked, leaning forward, not touching anything.

"Why do you want to know?" she munched. Not nice.

"Manners Mihara-san."

I had a feeling she didn't like that as she set down her fork.

"Listen, pal. Nobody and I mean nobody has ever bossed me around like this. So if you're avenging due to the accident earlier, well all I can say is that you're too much."

Accident? Oh… right. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry then Mihara-san. I should've been direct." I leaned back this time, savoring the feeling of communicating with the opposite sex without them drooling around at him. It felt nice and comfortable.

"But I was wondering if you love that helmet so much you won't take it off."

An invisible hammer fell on her head and she started to cry childishly. I held up my hand. I had been too much?

"Ei! You don't have to cry or something – "

"Oh don't mind me."

Everything became serious. But I don't think she really did want to let go of the helmet. Geez.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't feel like – wha – "

I didn't recall finishing my sentence. She unlocked her helmet from her head and immediately, her hair fell down like cascading waterfall. Not contented enough, Mihara-san took off the black pony and shook off her hair. I heard chimes again. I couldn't help but gaze. Just gaze. She is beautiful. I don't know what made time freeze, but for me, I knew time slowed.

"Now is that okay?"

Slowly, she tucked a lost string behind her ear. As if by her own instincts, she looked at me. Her eyes struck me back to reality. I closed my almost half-opened mouth, knocking myself mentally.

"Uh – better." I cocked my head to side and started eating my appetizer.

"So… you're taking Volunteering too?" I asked, covering my sudden embarrassment.

"Um… if you're asking about free salary, honestly no. Actually I've come here exactly for that. I was supposed to meet Royihiko-sempai but I got the schedule wrong." Mihara-san answered, looking at me after chewing her apple.

"Why? Are you planning in buying something?"

"Not exactly. You see, I am living alone. Miu-sama, my great aunt, has been touring the world and I'm left to watch my home – Sarai Temple."

When I looked at her, probing, she smiled.

I frowned as I put my hand on my chin. "You're living alone?"

"Yeah. I was orphaned by the age of five, and ever since I've been living by Miu-sama's roof."

Even though she was taking the subject lightly, I sensed deeper silence and loneliness in her. I looked at her as she took another bite of her apple as she looked at me.

"Must be tough." I said.

She shrugged. "Not really. I learned to stand up on myself. And I realized what the cliché 'there's no use crying over spilled milk'. Sometimes, it takes a harder experience to be strong."

"True." I said.

"So, you're into the Volunteer Section?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm to meet Mr. Kim Lee." I frowned. All I recall was that there are only two meetings for today. One for Mr. Kim Lee, and the head – Mr. Jan Patron, an American.

"Tell me, Minamino-kun – "

"Shuichi, please. By surname, I look old."

She pouted. "So by calling me Mihara-san, you think I'm old?" she probed.

I shrugged, giving her a half-sneer. "It depends, are you?"

Mihara-san rolled her eyes. "You really are something, huh? Okay, Shuichi-kun, tell me. Are you gay?"

I spat what I drank. "What?"

She put a finger on her chin, sniggering. "You've been playing too soft for a while."

What kind of logic is that? I snorted. "Why do you want to know?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're unfair. When you asked me questions, I didn't ask why. Now answer mine."

I raised my brows with a mocking smile. "I see. Okay Botan-chan – "

She huffed. "I didn't tell you to call me Botan, mister."

"Fine, Mihara-san. But I was wondering why, from the first time I met you, you're acting so distanced - irritated, like a while ago – "

"You're wondering why?" she asked. "Then I'll tell you why."

I could see fumes rising into thin air.

"Just this morning, I woke up, thinking I'm so dumb late." She thumped the table.

"Later, I bumped into you and I nearly killed the both of us!" she unconsciously wove her hands in air, her eyes blazing in anger.

"And then I just got myself embarrassed by two beautiful people!" She points at me. I became aware of people looking. "And then a seemingly hot guy tells me that my zipper is open," she pointed her pedal zipper.

"my buttons are not neatly done!" she almost ripped her blouse shirt.

"and my bra is peeking out!" She touched her bosom.

"And bam! I realized 'oh my god!" she clamped her face with her hands, "'I had been like this since the bus ride?' and then bang!" She claps her hand.

"Another truth smashes on my face telling me that in fact I am an hour early! And here I am, forgetting my wallet, and my helmet… Tell me. Am I already falling apart?"

I bit my lip. "I get it."

She peered at me suspiciously, her eyes growing wide. "Why are you biting your lip?"

"Nothing!" I insisted. And then it burst. I laughed out loud. Really loud. Tensions, pressures – they all seemed distant. I wondered when I have laughed like this.

I tried to control myself. But it was hard, as a grim shadow hovered behind me. I froze. Botan Mihara had materialized an oar, much like Keiko materializes a hammer to thwack Yusuke.

"Why you!"

Botan tried to thwack me. I dodged and dodged, taking a careful sip on my coffee.

"Stupid! I! Hate! You!" she said over and over. Then suddenly, one of her hit went by and hit another. That somebody dropped dead. Botan, though, was oblivious, getting angry by the minute.

Suddenly, a larger shadow eclipsed us. We both froze.

"Mihara Botan-san!"

She turned around, horror etched on her face. "Oh no! Riyohiko-sempai!"

Later, I was talking to the same cashier who seems to be the manager around. I was apologizing. The table we had was destroyed. Botan was being whacked by a small teacher, her hair in tight bun, eyes sharp behind the spectacles, wearing a casual teacher uniform.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Royihiko-sempai!"

"Oh you're sorry? Where did you get that oar anyway?"

"I can't explain right now!" She looked at her watch. I looked at mine. It was nearly 9:45. "I'm running late for my report. I mean, we are. I'm suppose to report to you, right?"

"What report? It's cancelled!"

I was shocked. My report was also 9:45. I looked down at the bruised person. "It can't be."

"Cancelled? But why? When?" asked Botan.

The teacher simply pointed at the swirling-eyes face of the guy who was in the stretcher.

"He is the one scheduled by 9:45, Mr. Kim, Lee!"

"What?"

* * *

Howazzit?

Please Review!

Author's Note: I've decided to have Maya Kitajima around this fic coz she's quite popular as a pair for my current hero and i thought she did appear in any series (though i strongly know she didn't)...yet i've just discovered she's from different anime. Hmm... O well... she's cool just the same...

Hope you review guys!

I'll update soon maybe this weekend or on first week of May!

(hahah! I've been making deadlines just for you guys!)


	3. Empire's Bloom

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Wahahahahah!

I've made it on my deadline! (hahah… actually, one day late… hahaha)

Bwahahahah!

Listen up guys! I mean - scratch head read on!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 3

Empire's Blossom

I am doomed. Everywhere I see it. There were circling ends, all pulling me into its gravitational pit.

"Botan-san."

My dead eyes stared his. He sweatdropped. He did not understand. He does not know. He has nothing to do with my feelings. Of course, Minamino-kun is rich. He will never comprehend. Moreover, he did not value the meaning of respecting one's name. We weren't even close. True, I almost killed him. He even paid for my breakfast. Oh geez, I've indebted myself into a total stranger!

"It's going to be alright." He assured me.

"You think?" was all I can say.

He did not understand the attitude of Riyohiko-sempai. She could do more damage other than firing me before I could apply. Furthermore, if I don't get this job, what summer job can offer me the same salary?

He took my hand. "Trust me. We can do this."

What 'we'? When did it even became 'we'? But I could not shake his hand off. Doom was sipping my energy. If my two best friends were just here and Kit-chan. Maybe they can even offer some good consolation prize for me. I sobbed.

"There, Botan-san." His voice came up again. I stared at him, angry.

"You don't understand! Riyohiko-sempai would kill me for this! But before she can," I materialized an oar from my back, "maybe I should silence her first!"

Minamino-kun sweatdropped more, a grim shadow appearing on his back. "Botan…"

"The problem is I have a strong good conscience so I can't do it!" I cried, tears raining down.

"There, there! Just calm down." He patted my back. "Everything will come back to normal soon."

We were in the adjoining room of the head's office. Mr. Kim Lee had been lead to the clinic for first aid. They have informed that he was okay and would be glad to continue the report after lunch. Further instruction had been given to those who were to meet with him that morning. It says on the brochure made by Mr. Kim Lee's secretary, that by one o'clock, application form will be entertained. Interviews will shortly follow after that. And since it had started late, dismissal is after dinner which is at seven. Everything was back to normal indeed, as what Minamino-kun had suggested.

There's just one problem.

Riyohiko-sempai.

She was always opposed to everything I do and believe. Today is not an exception. She had come forward to the head to discuss the case and that I – Botan Mihara – don't deserve this chance. What's my word against hers?

"Tell me, do you have a dog?"

I was caught off-guarded. "What?"

"I said, do you have a dog?" Minamino-kun asked.

"Do you just need to ask that just now, 'coz as you can see, I'm dreading! I'm upset! Just shut up!"

There was silence. I realized then that it was driving me crazy. I sighed.

"Well yeah. I love all kinds of pets especially a dog." I said, not looking at him. I had a feeling he was waiting for an answer.

"Well, I love plants. I have different kinds of them. I love one most particular." He said, looking at the same direction I was looking.

"And?"

"You'll just have to guess." He said. I looked at him and pouted, resting my cheek on my palm as I put my elbow on the table in front of me.

"Look at my hair." He said.

I raised my brows. "Oh puh-lease, there are lots of plants that I can think of. Unless, you're telling me it's a flower."

He smiled.

"It is? Are you confessing you're gay?" I asked, bewildered. I was just joking a while ago. He did look handsome. But he's really gay?

"You're starting to hurt my ego and feelings." He replied flatly. I sighed, relieved. I pondered on the current problem. Red flower.

"There are lots of red flower, if you can see. There's tulip, chrysanthemum, anthorium, oriental poppy and the like."

"I see you're general-minded." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you familiar with the fifty states of America?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, let me try you first. What state do they call The Treasure State?"

I raised my brows. I could not believe this guy. "Is that all?" He nodded.

"Montana. Don't tell me you favor Bitterroot? It's not even red!"

He shook his head.

"Show-Me State?"

"Missouri. And for your further information its name came from – "

"An Algonquian word for Missouri River." He finished. Hm. This guy is good.

"Illinois?" He asked, turning the tables.

"Prairie State. Violet is their national flower." I told him, crossing that one out. "Wait, don't tell me… It's red carnation? Ohio's national flower?"

"Good, but not that good. You're well-informed."

"Are you kidding? I love geography!" I said, pulling my chair closer. "Okay red… You have to narrow that one."

His eyes told me he couldn't believe it. I poked him. "Knock the eye off and tell."

"My hair doesn't remind you of anything at all?"

I rolled my eyes. "Red Flower? Are you nuts? Wait – do I know this very much?"

Minamino-kun nodded. "It came from an empire."

Empire?

I gazed back at him. He was wearing a smug smile. I scoffed. There are many kinds of empire.

"What empire?"

He shrugged. I bit my lip. Then as I start to ponder what empire he was talking about I caught sight of a large map just behind him. I peeked at him. His eyes were closed, waiting.

"Did you say you're hair reminds me of it?"

He nodded and then smirked. "If you're really up to it, you can come closer and stare at it until you get the answer."

I narrowed my eyes. Is he tricking me into doing this? A flower. It's now or never. Quietly, I slid from my seat and walked to him. I saw his eyes flicked open, watching me intently. It only took me one second to stand in front of him. I casually looked around until my eyes rested upon the map, carefully squinting.

I bent down. I did not realize how close I was. But I definitely felt my cheek brush his. It was then I became aware of it.

"Empire…" I whispered, understanding.

And for a moment, I thought everything had turned white. It was snowing. But the snow was not white. Flowers, petals were raining down like butterflies in sync. The scene was awkwardly familiar. As if in a flash, there was a change in scenery. The roses had transformed. It was raining in thick red salty liquid…

Unfortunately and fortunately, Minamino-kun seemed to have trailed my eyes before I had even taken my eyes off it, unaware that I was already forgetting what I was doing there anyway. He stood up so suddenly that I was also stunned that I stood back, tumbled on my chair and fell down hard. He smirked.

"Beautiful background, isn't it?" Minamino-kun said, looking really smug. "The world map– "

"Nnn – " But I before I retort completely, I definitely saw a slight taint on his face. It wiped my mind off of what I was thinking earlier.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"

He was quick to hide it. But I am quicker. A silent sneer overcame me as, instead of standing up, I crossed my legs in an Indian seat. He sat down on his feet and gave me a leveling sneer as well.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt about it. Girls swoon on my very sight." He said, shrugging.

I leaned forward. "You arrogant fool."

He leaned as well. "You childish girl."

I smiled. This is interesting. He is interesting. Alas, "You're not my type."

"Really?" he said, pretending to be surprised.

"Better believe it, rose-lover." I said, helping myself to stand up.

"So you saw? Are you telling me you have bionic eyes?" he asked, pointing up the map. I raised my brows.

"No. It's all over you." I answered as I dusted off dirt from my pedals. "You smell a lot like rose, Minamino-kun. Rose, the official flower of New York State – the Empire State." I grinned.

"Nice riddle, Minamino-kun."

Soon, we found ourselves laughing. Suddenly, the doors opened. Riyohiko-sempai, looking kind of disheveled but stood on her little feet; Mr. Kim Lee, a large bandage on his right arm, big, kind-looking and almost bald; and Mr. Jan Patron, an American with golden hair and clear blue eyes. He stood tallest of the tree and looked very young. There was a smile on his face. The worry which had been vanished by Minamino-kun had no longer returned. In fact, with these men smiling their way through, I felt confident.

"Mihara-san." Riyohiko-sempai said sharply. I nodded and bowed in respect.

"Good morning Kim Lee-sama, Jan Patron-sama." Minamino-kun and I greeted them. They returned them quite happily.

"Are you fine now, sir?" I asked immediately. He nodded.

"You have a great arm, ever tried baseball?" he asked. Riyohiko-sempai nudged him, narrowing her eyes. That woman. There will come a time I'll teach her a lesson.

"Anyway," said Mr. Patron kindly. "We have discussed of you staying here. In fact, we have studied your application form. Your grades are impressive. Hyurei High, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Special or Standard?"

I smiled. "Standard, sir."

Riyohiko-sempai sniffed and scoffed. The men ignored her.

"Good. There's just one question, Ms. Mihara." Said Mr. Patron. "Why do you want to be a camp teacher? There is lots of opportunity of summer lessons outside this camp – especially a teen like you. Your kind could get bored in here."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I do believe you are right sir. But as a graduating student, I am very much concerned of my future. As you've read in my application form, both of my parents are deceased. My great aunt was at first opposed to my working while studying. But I knew better."

"As you can see in my financial statement, I do not have any gold to be an heir for. I have my own dream. I do not want to rely on one person forever. I hold the key of my life. I am responsible for whatever decisions I take."

"And as far as I know, this responsibility of taking care of children is a responsibility I want to take as a challenge. I want to be a writer. And different experience will teach me what and how to write."

"Quite impressive speech, Mihara-san." Said Mr. Kim, smiling.

"But are you up to it?" Riyohiko-sempai drilled.

I gave her my most sincere yet half-smug smile. "Of course."

They turned to Minamino-kun. "And you, Minamino Shuichi. You are, of course, going to Section 2?"

"I think you've made a mistake there, sir." He said. I looked at him.

"I'm off to Section 1."

The two frowned. "Just a minute, Minamino-kun."

Mr. Kim disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later, holding a folder.

"I knew there was a mistake. There are two Minamino… uh no…" he took his glasses and peered at them. "We have jumbled two names. Minamino Shuichi then Minomono Shinichi."

He looked up. "I'm so sorry about this. Do you want a switch?"

"Is it still possible?" he asked.

"Of course, as long as it is still available or if there are people who would withdraw their application just in case." Mr. Patron explained.

I bit my lip. It had been a rough day. Although we had just met this morning, it felt good having him. Though, I don't really like it if he doesn't want to. In fact, I found myself supporting him wherever he'll be wanting.

"So may I choose the former? May I stay if I want to?" he asked.

I frowned and looked at him. What's he playing at? "What are you doing?" I whispered. He just smiled at me.

"I agree with Mihara-san." He said. "I think this job is all about hard work and experience. A salary is worth every sweat done for. I believe Section 2 has a greater responsibility and longer hours of work?" he asked.

"But of course. It includes planning, organizing, interacting with both the teacher's and parent's council and of course the children. The preparation also needs proper attention."

He seems to think about it.

"Okay. I'll go with it."

"You are?" I asked.

"Well then, might as well ask why the sudden change? Your financial statement needs no question. Your family is wealthy." Mr. Kim said, noting the application form.

"Yes, sir. But as Mihara-san said, we are responsible for our decisions and future. I would not like to live the riches my parents will be giving to us children. It's not mine though it's intended to be ours. I would like to take the challenge as well. That is, if you'd see me fit and highly-suitable in this case."

I widened my eyes. So he agrees with my principle. I smiled secretly. The heads seemed impressed as well.

"Well, you're done with your interview."

I looked at them. "Interview? You were doing it just now?"

"Why yes of course." Said Mr. Patron. "We'd like students like you to be a model to our campers. You won't need to attend the interview by 2 o'clock. I suggest you come by introduction by one, and distribution of schedules by 5, where we will explain and answer some of your questions. By 7, there will be free dinner just by the dinner hall at Cabin A12. After which, there will be interaction activities by one hour. You will be dismissed by 9. If you're worrying about how to get home, we have hired a bus to come and take you students straight to the city, where you'll take your own way home."

It was a long speech, but my eyes were teary. I have lived. This is a dream. A dream came true.

"Thank you so much." I said. My heart was fully in it. The two elders went out to return to their duties while Riyohiko-sempai stayed. She gave me a disgusted stare.

At final attempt to ditch, she said, "I'll be keeping an eye to you, Mihara-san." And she disappeared behind the door.

I've never felt so glad.

I was not fired.

I was even readily hired.

Now I'm turning into a poet. I gazed back at Minamino-kun.

"See, I told you." He said, smiling widely.

"Really, what made you?" I asked him.

"As I've said," he stood up like Mr. Kim and imitated his voice. "Quite impressive speech, Mihara-san."

"Please," I held up my hand as he stopped. "It's Botan."

"Okay then, Botan." He shook my hand.

"Thanks for everything this morning. I appreciate it," I coughed consciously and gave a sincere smile. "Shuichi-kun."

-

The day didn't come off as bad as my morning. In fact, the day seems to start after those dreading experience. Shuichi-kun, though obviously arrogant and a bit too self-esteemed, was quite a good companion. He never runs out of conversation. I treated him that lunch, since he treated me that breakfast, of which I never had a chance to finish. That's why he started to tease me about it when I ordered food more than I can take – if I'm not that starved. By one o'clock, Mr. Kim Lee – now fine except he kept wincing when he turns – was still in high spirits as he officially opened the summer job for us teens. There were at least thirty students of different school (including us) – mostly from Hyurei High and Sarayashiki. As far as I know, there were only four students coming from Meiou High – Shuichi, another guy and a girl. I don't know if Shuichi does feel it, but I had this uneasy feeling that somebody is spying on us.

By two, we were wandering by the camp, exploring the grounds as the students file in for their interviews. As welcoming front past the entrance, which is located at north, is a large well-preserved garden, where different plants, well constructed pergolas wrapped with vines and beautiful flowers were conserved. Shuichi, though, was well-informed to tell me their names and differences. Usually, I am bored to death when the subject Botany or Biology is being lectured. But by the way Shuichi was telling me, there was a spark of interest to know.

To the east of the garden is the canteen. Just at the south of the canteen, is a playground for children campers ranging from five to twelve. To the south of the playground, students are being interviewed in offices and waiting room is situated by the cabins near them.

But what captivated me most was a large grassy field approximately 5,000 square meters. We guessed that it would be suitable for any sports intended for the camp.

"Cool. Really cool." I said, pretty awed by the sight. I breathed in the mountain air and exhaled healthily back. I saw an abandoned volleyball ball just near the end of the field.

"By your looks, you're an athlete, right?" he asked as we cross the grass. I ran ahead to get the ball.

"Nah. I don't usually join any kind of games back in school. But my friends do."

"Why not?"

I took the ball into my hands, twirled it just by my thumb as he continued to look on. I touched my upper teeth with my tongue. I started to fumble for something mint as I put the ball just between my left arm and hips.

"Well, because I concentrate on my studies." I said, finally finding it and unwrapping it. I noticed Shuichi-kun opening his water bottle.

"Here." I tossed him a sweet. He caught it deftly without turning an eye. That sparked an interest.

"What's this?" he asked, finally realizing the thing on his hand.

"It's candy. Mentos. The freshmaker." I replied, winking and twirling the ball by my hand.

He smirked. "You could do advertising." He suggested, unwrapping the candy.

Suspicious and curious, I took more sweets from my pocket and flicked it on different direction towards him without calling his attention. It was quick. I almost didn't see it myself. Shuichi swiped the wind in circular motion.

"You won't get this back, you know." He smirked, putting the candies I threw in his pocket. I tossed him the ball.

I shrugged. "You're pretty quick yourself. You play a particular sport?" I asked.

"Nah. I concentrate on my studies as well. But I can do soccer." He said, now eating the candy as he put the wrapper in his pocket. "Or anything else. But not my expertise."

"So, what do you like to teach children in any case?"

He served the ball to me quite smoothly. "Well, I'd like art lessons. It doesn't need anything scientific. Or maybe some extra maths. But I'd appreciate something close to nature."

"That's nice to know." I said, returning the serve. "Maybe I'll try Music or PE lessons for my job."

"You play any instrument?"

I looked at him smugly. "Yeah. I play piano, guitar, bass guitar, violin, drums, you name it – anything that gets on my rhythm."

I noticed the ball hasn't touched the ground yet. I was getting sweaty, it is summer after all. Suddenly, one of Shuichi's hits got rough and I briskly halted the impact by tossing it before returning it to him.

"Good one." He commented.

"So, can you play Nocturne?"

I pursed my lips, is this guy asking me if I couldn't play piano? "Whose Nocturne?" I struck back the ball.

"Chopin's perhaps? I'd prefer the OP.9 NO.2… you know that of course?" He swiftly returned it, his hits going harder and harder by the minute – or was it really his strikes that are getting into me or his question?

I did not realize my appearance changing until he mentioned it.

"Uh – no…" I stammered, laughing uneasily. Of all the Nocturnes, why that particularly?

"Well?" he asks as I returned it, the impact marking my arm.

I quickly pulled myself, shaking that mental feeling and gave a smirk. "Chicken."

"By flute?" he added as he caught the hurling ball and returned it – now with deliberate speed and power.

I didn't see the ball coming. I was about to refuse when it suddenly –

"Botan! Look – !"

- smacked my head.

Birds were twittering by my head as my eyes swirled.

"Awww!"

He was by my side before I knew it.

"I'm sorry Botan." He apologized as he tried to remove my hands from the bump I'm trying to hide in pain. "I thought you could – "

"I'm fine." I said, laughing uneasily, eyes still swirling.

Shuichi helped me get up.

"Clumsy me." I commented. There was something in his eyes that told me something did distract me. "It happens, haha – "

I deliberately looked at my watch. "Oh look! It's already four forty-five. We should be getting back."

I turned and fled before he has anything else to say about the matter.

-

I did not see Shuichi-kun after I've entered the room, nor bothered to find him. It wasn't good to ask too many questions on strangers. I chided myself. Shuichi-kun was no stranger. He had been helping me since eight thirty. I grinned, still remembering. Well, I promised myself to get back to him later. I didn't mean to be rude by leaving him without a reason. I just don't want to be pressed if I don't want to answer. Flute. It's been a long time since I played any wind instrument. I remember the days I was in love with that instrument.

-

A little girl with light blue pigtails blew quite perfectly the last notes. Somebody clapped. She looked at the happy and serene face of a lovely young woman, with her dark blue hair tied loosely by the back, paired with crystal dark purple eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono. It was the lovely young woman's birthday.

"That was great! My little angel!" she beckoned her to come.

By the age of three, the little girl already learned to finish Pachelbel's Canon in D solo using a piccolo.

The girl embraced her.

Then slowly, the image swirls into a different setting.

There was an elegant-looking lady in a priestess suit, whose eyes were striking pair of blue. Her face was marred with fear.

Similar crystal-blue eyes met hers, her smiling Otou-san, holding a cake.

Her Otou-san, holding a ceramic rose petal-designed ocarina, with a long necklace attached to it. The rose petal gleamed blood-red under the sun.

Blood. It was all over the young priestess lower garment.

Her mother was crying in happiness.

The girl was holding her fifth piece of music, the one she learned for her mother's birthday.

A pair of eyes crying, same dark purple eyes staring blank.

The priestess running.

A shadow appeared just behind the kitchen door.

Otou-san appeared, holding a circular cake, singing a Happy Birthday song.

A flash of the ocarina.

The music pieces scattered as the young priestess scooped her in her arms.

Otou-san smiling as he and the little girl set down the cake.

'Happy Birthday to the World's Coolest Mom, Chiu-san. From Botan-chan and Akashi-san"

No more piccolo.

No more ocarina.

No more wind instruments.

Never again.

-

"So you got Music." Shuichi-kun said.

I grinned happily. "Of course! I am a genius, ain't I? Ooh! I'm gonna love this summer!" I celebrated, grabbing his hand and dancing around.

"Okay, calm down now, hey – "

I was stunned to feel his finger brush my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Stop crying now… didn't you say there was another?"

My eyes twinkled. "Sports! I got PE, Shuichi! Half of it, I think… Mr. Kim told me he was the one suppose to teach PE. Unfortunately, he's – well… - you know…" I broke off, starting to look sheepish. He nodded for me to continue.

"And… and he asked me if I could take the half since – "

"Since the five earlier students backed down and the others failed the interview." He finished for me. I frowned in confusion.

"My friend is taking the other half."

"Who?"

Suddenly, a brunette walked to us. She was very familiar, wears sleeveless white shirt and pants.

"Her." Said Shuichi-kun. "Kitajima Maya from your school."

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you had fun once again on this fic!

See? I don't go off my deadline!

I'll probably update chap 4 by next week, as a gift for my cousin Shayne in May 13, my brother Mark in May 18, and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY on May 14!

Hope you have fun! Don't forget to review! Lavya guys!

**midnight 1987: **Thanks for the review! Hope you'll love next!

**Animoon: **Your tip was helpful, thanks! I wish you'd love this chap as you did last time.

Please R&R!

Lavya guys!

Really. (I missed making stories! I've been too caught up in college swirl and twirl…)


	4. Good Morning Sensei!

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH

Hi guys! Wish you'd like this next fic!

It's kinda long – well-detailed just for you guys!

I hope you won't get bored!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU 

Chapter 4

Good morning class!

The wind was cool despite the heat. This relaxed Botan, this time making sure that her appearance looks okay, wearing a modest baby blue tee paired with khaki pedals and rubber shoes, her hair on tight ponytail above her head. Monday morning seems to smile to her today as she glided peacefully by the side street and rode on the bus. It seemed a miracle that after what happened yesterday, she's happily looking forward today. Especially after learning that her schoolmate Kitajima-san is taking half of Soccer as PE.

"I didn't even know she plays soccer." She muttered as she fumbled for her MP3 – which reminded her that she lost it.

Yesterday, after learning that Kitajima-san would be taking the other half, she didn't have a chance to talk to Shuichi again. They had received their schedules for early morning after discussing few points. Botan shrugged, thinking she had been right. Minamino-kun is rich even before she'd learned his status. In an instant, some of her schoolmates were gathered around with them. And her **MP3 IS MISSING!**

Botan sighed. At least she met a few friends to talk with, she thought as the bus came to halt later into her destination, with some people. She went down carefully and removed her skates to make sure she won't slide down this time. She came earlier than intended, but she could see few cars and parents with kids. They were slowly ascending the wide stone stairs, and few cars were climbing the slope as well. Botan smiled as she took the steps with them.

"Botan! Hey, Botan!"

Botan turned around, and her frown turned to smile as she saw him running towards her, with backpack and a paper bag.

"Good to see you Kamo!" Botan said as he caught up.

Tsukaba Kamo, 16, goes to Meiou High like Shuichi, has that handsome sandy-brown windswept-hair look, tan, slightly taller than her, firm body-built with intelligent pair of gray eyes behind his small glasses. Botan met him last night when they were discussing few points and was surprised – because he looks smart with glasses on – that he's to teach Swimming lessons for his students.

"So are you, Botan!"

He was quite polite like her bestfriends back in school that she didn't hesitate to let him call her Botan.

"Nervous?" he asked.

She clasped her backpack tightly. "Slight. I'm gonna meet my kids, haha – you?" she asked, regaining her senses before she could blabber – a habit of hers.

"Yeah. But – they can't be bad like our high school classmates, right?"

A kid bumped to her side, as the one big child raced ahead.

Botan felt herself steered towards Kamo as rather a large boy bumped to her in rush to outrun a girl behind, who cried, "Stop I tell you!"

The girl with curly brown her and brown eyes, halted and bowed in apology, and continued chasing him on the side street now sloping downwards.

Kamo, who held Botan by the wrist and shoulders to support her, became aware of it and regained his posture, blushing.

Botan looked up at his immediate change.

"Thanks Kamo." She said, unaware of his attempt to either reveal or hide his red-tainted cheeks.

Suddenly, one of the kids running bumped into a skinnier but taller kid, who has been walking downwards alone. With impact – the two boys slammed at each other with painful crunch. To make it worse, the little girl who was following them tripped, and the three of them started to roll downwards – a scene that relived Botan's yesterday nightmare.

"Chisame! Seiji! My children!" cried a woman from behind.

"Oh no the kids! We've got to help them Bo – " Kamo had turned around to nobody.

"Botan?"

"STOP! STOP THE CHILDREN!"

Botan was racing the kids downward, wearing her roller-skate in fast-paced speed that she wasn't truly aware of – and if she did, would result to disaster – she looked at them, determined.

The little girl was rolling ahead of the two boys who had bumped and were rolling together – towards the familiar cliff.

"aaah! Heeellp!" cried the girl, as she saw the end of street.

To Botan, not only was there the cliff – but cars that were unaware of the happenings on their surroundings.

"Aaaaa! Brother! Help!" cried the skinny boy.

"Chisame!" Cried the bigger boy.

"**AAA**! **OKAA-SAN**!" _I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!_

And the little girl – Chisame – slammed, to her utmost surprise and relief – to something soft. The girl looked up.

"Are you okay?" called a soft relieved voice, that Chisame looked up to find a beautiful woman – who obviously had caught her, smiling down at her. She sat her up and set aside, as she ran again to where she had stood, now to stop some more hurtling.

"Uh-oh." Botan thought. "This might got hurt."

"Care if I join?"

Botan didn't have time to answer as both of them held up their hands to stop the two boys from plunging into crevasse behind Botan and – erm, somebody else.

Both boys were breathing deeply, bruised but not totally hurt, now seating up. People were peeking, as they had seen the scene. Some were clapping in joy.

"Good timing, Kamo." Botan said, finally turning into him – who was quite shaken as well as she.

He sneered despite himself. "Good reflexes for you, Botan. So, are you telling me you're a professional skater?"

But before she could ask why, the little girl began to cry. Botan and Kamo looked at her. Her knees, Botan hadn't notice – was bruised and bloody. She tended to her quicker, hushing as she did.

"It's okay now. Sh… you're alright."

The girl, somehow, sobbed more silently.

"My children!" cried a woman as she crossed the street to meet them. Seiji – the boy with red hair – clung to her as he apologized and cried as well. It turns out that he's 11. The girl Chisame was much calmer now as Botan wrapped her torn handkerchief on her knees, so they won't be infected more and she would be able to clean it inside the camp. The woman hugged Botan and Kamo.

"Thank you." She said as little Seiji wiped Chisame's tear and apologizing her in return. Suddenly, the woman's cell phone rang. It was then that Botan realized there was another kid. She turned to look at him, who was already dusting himself. Botan went to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy continued to dust himself off. Botan help him by wiping the dirt from his face.

"Yup. Thanks." He muttered. Botan noticed he was actually handsome – the milk chocolate-brown hair paired with set of carnelian-red eyes. And he was red in the face. Suddenly, his mother came up from behind.

"Oh, there you are Shuichi! Where have you – what happened?"

Botan turned to the boy. "Shuichi?"

The beautiful mother – wearing beige slacks and red cloak that is buttoned with gold fastens and a lace tied in front that successfully brought out her shape, wearing modest but clearly worth millions of jewelries, and red stilettos – surprisingly – kneeled down on the dirt to check on him.

"Okaasan! You'll mess your cloak!"

"Oh hush! What happened to you? Why are you so dirty? One minute, I was just checking on your brother by the phone then you've disappeared. What happened anyway?"

Shuichi told her the story, as Botan inched away slightly, embarrassed at the gratified eyes the mother was giving her. The mother stood up.

"Thank you for helping my child – umm?"

"Oh… it's Botan. Mihara Botan. I'm teaching Music lessons for this summer, Mrs.? "

"Shiori. Just call me Shiori." The woman smiled warmly. "Well, what do you know? My son and I were hopeful to see their teacher before class starts. I'm happy to know you Botan, I think you'd do well for your first day."

Botan can't help it. It was a nice day indeed.

-

Todashi Chisame and Seiji with Hatanaka Shuichi went with their teachers Botan and Kamo since both mothers needed to attend a very important job and emergency meetings. The five of them were already walking when little Chisame couldn't take the pain anymore. Botan, being thoughtful, handed Kamo her belongings and carried Chisame by her back.

"Is it really okay?" asked Chisame.

"I can carry her sensei…" Seiji offered. But Botan shook her head.

"No. You're wounded as well, both of you. I might as well do it. Come on, hop on my back. I'll carry you all the way."

"B-but," Shuichi H. said. "why can't Tsukaba-sensei carry her instead?"

She grinned. "That's simple. My things and his things weigh more than her."

Kamo was surprised. "What? Sheesh! You got me on that one."

Chisame giggled and hopped on her back. They were on their way, when a thought occurred to Botan.

"Hey Kamo, were you telling me something a while ago?"

Kamo seemed to remember, then, a bulb lighted. "Yeah, I was saying that you were a professional skater! Aren't you?"

"Really?" Seiji echoed.

"Cool!" Shuichi H. added. Botan sweatdropped.

"Uh – no… why did you ask?" she asked. They stopped in front of the gates and Kamo looked behind and pointed northward (behind him). The others followed suit. On the sidewalk they were walking on, ahead was a wide road, then since it is swerving like a C-shaped, there was a cliff after which the road where, as Botan could still see, the railings where there was a stitch-like vines, and finally the sloping road upwards.

"You slid from the top," He pointed out and lowered his hand upon the railings. "to there."

"Oh." Shuichi H. said, realizing his teacher's point.

"Amazing." Said Seiji.

"Incredible." Chsiame wheezed. Then suddenly Chisame yelped as the Botan, who was carrying her suddenly keeled downward. They looked at her.

Her eyes were rolling like a lollipop and her knees had melted to jelly.

"Botan-sensei!"

_I did that? I must be crazy…_

_-_

"I got it, okaasan." Kurama answered the phone. "May I speak to little Shuichi? I think he got my friend's MP3."

"One minute – " Shiori-san answered and there was silence. "No… I don't think so honey. I can't find him – walked up ahead, I think, in excitement. It's cool here."

Kurama heard a satisfying sound from the other side.

"What time are you coming anyway? It's near 8. You're not going to be late for you first class, are you?"

Kurama smiled, seeing her in a vision. "No Shiori-san. I'm on my way. Anyway, in case you forgot, your watch is 30 minutes early."

He heard a laugh. "Oh Shuichi! You just make me laugh sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Kurama said in a pained voice. "Don't I do it everyday?"

"Oh, just come up here. It's really cool. Anyway, I'm checking on your brother in case he got lost. Come home early this evening, I'll be making supper."

"Can't wait." Kurama replied. But before he could set it down, he heard her mother ask.

"Shuichi, are you alright? You sound tired."

"Oh… I just stayed up late last night, mother. Nothing to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you ask me that again if I'll say yes?"

"Oh – I'm really sorry about pushing you into this honey. I didn't know how tired you were and –"

"It's alright okaasan. Don't worry."

He heard her sigh. "I wish you'd stop saying that, Shuichi. It is my job to worry. And your job to free yourself of this tiredness. Maybe I should just pull you off this – "

"Okaasan." He said silently, trying to reassure her. "Calm yourself, okay? I'll do this as good as school work. Promise."

He heard her sigh. She was thinking about it.

"Okay, Shuichi. See you later."

"You too mom." He said as he heard her click her cellphone off.

"In hurry?" asked the fire apparition, who – as always – appeared by his favorite branch in level with his window.

"Yup. I have a class."

Hiei cocked his head sideways. "It seems you'll turn down the invitation then?"

"What?"

"Hn. Why did you take this job anyway? She gave you a choice, didn't she?"

Kurama smiled. "I didn't know you care for me Hiei."

He glared. "Shut up kitsune. I just came to deliver Kuwabara's message."

This made Kurama stop. He looked at him. Since when did Hiei relay messages especially from Kuwabara? Hiei seemed to have read his mind. He muttered a curse under his breath.

"They're holding the big oaf's a birthday party tomorrow morning." He said through his clenched teeth, as if every word was painful than a fist. He chuckled.

"I think I'll just have to pass. Don't worry, I'm going to send a birthday gift instead."

Hiei was ready to leap out when, "Hey Hiei!"

He stopped as the two exchange a look, Hiei waiting for him. Kurama halted, looking sideways then shook his head. "J-just tell him I'm sorry and – and happy birthday."

Hiei was delayed for a few seconds, nodded and leaped out from the branch.

Minutes later, he arrived at the camp just in time for introduction. The children were already in their classes, when he got there. Parents were anxious as Mr. Patron greeted them and explained to them few things – and one of them is Camp Private Bus.

His schedule paper told him he's suppose to be in the classrooms by Southeastern part – according to the map he's looking at. It was easy to find since children were being ushered from the playground behind the canteen to go past the cabins and lockers, then to their east, past the hill. There were at least 10 classrooms inside where they should meet and 2 restrooms. Fortunate for him, his class doesn't need to be cramped in that classroom for long.

"Good morning class!"

-

"Good morning sensei!"

It was slightly nerve-cracking when Botan met a happy and grateful greeting. She has, at least, fifteen children to teach Music Instruments. Though for some reasons, from the back of Botan, she knew that if she loses her student's interest, they'll be noising throughout her class. The armchairs were in line. Behind were shelves – not of books – but of different instruments – all looking new. Beside the teacher table, located beside the board, were shelves of musical books. The chair arrangement was three by five so that though the shelves of instruments were quite wide, there was still a big space behind the chairs.

"Good morning and welcome to Camp Hiriyosaki for summer lessons, please take your seats.

"Let's start knowing ourselves then age for I can see that not all have same ages and our instruments, shall we? I am your Musical Instrument teacher, Mihara Botan, I am 16 – "

A hand shot upwards.

"May we call you Botan-sensei? Mihara-sensei looks old." Said the child.

Botan was forced to recall what happened yesterday.

"Very well, only if you tell me your name."

The child stood up. He was short, cute cheeks, large green eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm Anno Shin, six years old, and I play the triangle!"

The other children laughed.

"Triangle?" sniffed a girl with long black hair, fair, with dark violet eyes. "That's hardly an instrument, is it?"

A sweat appeared on Botan's head. "And you are, little miss?" she asked, trying to gain respect since the two seems to stir something in the class.

She stood up. "I'm Ofuda Tomoe, 10 years old, and I play the violin."

"Violin?" Shin scoffed. "That horrible dead-sounded thing? How can one truly say a violin's an instrument when all you do is to scrub it?"

Another sweat appeared on Botan's head.

Tomoe was offended. "How dare you! I didn't – "

"Enough of that guys. You've introduced yourself enough." Intervened a girl with glasses, in pink braids, and looks intelligent, slightly smaller than Tomoe as she stood up. "I'm Motomo Momoka. I'm 11 and I play the cello."

It was as if Momoka had finally put a stop on their fight but electric charges appeared between their eyes. Botan sweatdropped more.

"Okay, good enough. Thank you Momoka. Today is our first day and we should, at least, start it right, right? Why don't we start with you?" she said, pointing to a gelled-like-fire-haired boy, with menacing dark-brown eyes and silver white hair. He was seated on in front by Botan's left. It seems organized and reasonable to do it by column. He stood up.

"Kioko Sasame. 10. Drums." And he sat, blowing a bubble gum.

"Nice to know you as well Sasame." She pointed to the boy behind him.

So far, the three children – Shin on the center front, Tomoe on far right front, Momoka two chairs at back of Sasame and himself – were done.

The boy she called was chubby, with large cheeks that resemble bears for Botan. He has flaming orange hair.

"I'm 10, I play the maracas, Takamura Britz is the name" He said pompously.

"Liar! Your name is not Britz! It's Takagi!" snapped a boy with short ponytail on his back, seated just at Britz's left. He was looking quite handsome above the rest actually. He has this jet-black hair and brown eyes that reminds Botan of a classmate she know.

"Shut up, Ichi!"

"My name's not Ichi." Then suddenly, a daisy appeared on his hand and background as he introduced himself. "The name's Yuka Ishida. I am 10 and I play," he materialized a golden trumpet-looking, "the saxophone." And he blew a few notes that sent Botan's ears flying away.

"Oh please," Botan muttered, closing her ears, more sweat appearing.

"Okay, STOP!" she said over the noise, since she could hardly hear anymore. Botan pointed at the back of Ishida. "Next please, thank you Ishida."

"Yukata Riu. I'm 11, bass guitar." Said decently by a boy with dark-green hair behind Ishida.

"I'm Todashi Seiji, 11, and I play the lead guitar." Said the boy Botan had treated that morning, seated in front of Ishida.

"I'm Megami Noda, 12, and I play the organ." Said promptly by the dark blue-haired kid behind Shin, who was – to Botan's opinion – smiling too widely, with both eyes closed. _Could he possibly see through them? _She thought.

"Fujiyama Hiroshi, 11 and trumpet." Said the person behind Noda.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl next to Tomoe, with half of her light violet-colored hair braided like crown stood up elegantly, swift as Botan called on her.

"I play the piccolo. I'm 12. Weiss Erica. I'm half-American." She said with accent, taking her seat afterwards.

"Well, that explains the weird hair." Tomoe sneered. Out of the corner of Botan's eyes, Shin threw a scrap on Tomoe while Sato Shouji was introducing himself.

"10 and lead guitar." He said, standing behind Erica, who cocked his auburn head sideways and winking his black eyes at her, and held out his hand the way rock singers do while singing.

Noda, taking lead from Shin, started throwing his things secretly on Tomoe. Tomoe fires back. It hits Takagi, who retaliates.

A punk-looking little girl, with red hair parted in two rolled twist, cute set of deep-blue eyes raises her hand timidly. "I'm – I'm Kasai Ayase. I'm 12, I play clarinet."

Botan noticed Erica smiling secretly as she called the girl at the back of Tomoe.

A short-haired chocolate-brown that resembles, yet another old classmate of Botan in elementary years, with her eyes gleaming in eager brownish red, stood up. "I'm Sashuke Sayaka, 9 and I play the flute."

At that point, Erica smiles again. It seems – from Botan's opinion – that whoever comes across any wind instrument is okay with her. In the back of her mind, Botan was wondering what she makes of Ishida.

At this moment, Ishida, thinking Takagi was taking revenge, shot him scrap as well. Botan would have understand it, tell them off in a calmer way, if that scrap didn't hit her square in her forehead, with Kitajima-san entering the doorway.

For this, the class seems to freeze, thinking they'd gone too far. Botan picked up the scrap slowly.

"Um, Mihara-san, excuse me…" she handed a white sheet and turned around with a whisper of "Don't be too hard on them." And a grin. She could only return a grimace.

_If only you knew how this could be tiring…_

The last boy stood up.

"I play the piano and I'm 12. The name's Hatanaka Shuichi."

-

Meanwhile, the older Shuichi or rather Kurama faced his class, almost a half were girls while the other half were boys – boys who act, according to his instincts, like Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei when brawling and in disagreement. There were twenty of them. Almost all girls, Kurama – coughing this information, was somehow attentive and charmed – even those who were likely to act childish as well. They were on the part of getting to know each other, when the children – due to the fact of age difference – didn't quite agree with each other.

By the end, though all he noticed were girls glaring at each other in attempt to snatch his attention and pretend they were innocent, when Maya entered in, he could only give her a half-grimace.

_If only you knew how tired I am…_

"Excuse me sir?" said the girl in front, the smallest and the youngest of them all. "But, may I just go to the bathroom?"

Other kids laughed.

"That's enough little guys. You may go, Mihara-chan."

She looked sheepish but, "Could you just go with me, sensei? Please?" and she gave out a cute look of which nobody could resist – not even those jealous girls who first think Mihara is taking advantage of her age. Kurama left the oldest – Haruhiko Jin, in charge.

They were by the corridor leading to the bathroom, when he caught sight of a blue-haired teacher, trying to manage her class, that seems to be in their peak of youth mischief. Mihara-chan went ahead, seeing the girl's bathroom, leaving her teacher. He watched her do something amazing, as the class starts to rumble.

-

Botan tries to calm them but seems useless. She isn't exactly the loud type to scream at them all. The mess Shin, Ishida, Tomoe, Takagi and even Noda, were plainly making the others irritated themselves. Finally, Botan sets out a plan.

She crossed the class - other students looking at her, others dead malice, the rest racking noises – and opened the locked grand piano.

And she began to play. She started with something childish yet rhythmic music that soon, Kurama noticed, took the attention of the noisy students.

"_Sing, sing a song, make it simple to last your whole life long,_" she sang, making a terrific and complicated combination of keys plucked without looking at it. Then she pressed from low keys and slid purposefully her fingers to the last notes

"_Lalalalala, lalalalalala, lalalalalalala…_"

Tomoe skulked and stared outside the window. Sayaka grinned at Ayase, who smiled back and starts to sing. Sasame was unaware that his foot was thumping. Ishida was already drumming his fingers. Erica was swaying in rhythm. Shin was clapping his hands. Momoka was already humming. Seiji joined the music. A muscle twitched in the sides of Botan's lip as she happily plucks on the grand piano.

Kurama was amazed, as one by one, students starts to make music, some children thumping their chairs in beat, some kids singing, the others whistling, some stumping on their feet – all in perfect rhythm.

Suddenly, he felt a tug.

"Sensei! I'm done!" said little Mihara-chan.

Kurama looked down, looking at his young student, smiling widely, "Sure Mihara-chan. Let's go."

He was about to leave when he caught somebody waving at him. It was his brother Hatanaka Shuichi. His expression told him he is having fun.

_Nice going, Botan, _he thought as he entered the class, thinking of how much he'd pay to just think of one thing without thinking anything else.

But the way he saw her lighten up the chaos in front of her without being violent lighted his spirit slightly.

"Okay class, why don't we go outside and have a little tour?"

-

Recess followed shortly, and Botan couldn't feel better, as some of her students went with her.

"That was cool sensei!" whipped Shin, leading the way.

Ayase seemed to approve, nodding. "I wonder when we would be able to use instruments, sensei?"

"Soon, Ayase-chan."

"What will we do next Botan-sensei?" asked Momoko, who was happily sauntering with them. She seemed a lot approachable now outside the class.

"You'll see." She replied, winking at them. "Why don't we eat our food by the shades?"

-

Botan, with Momoko, Ayase, Shin, Ishida, Seiji and Noda, ice cream in their hands, crossed the field where few students were playing catch. They sat down by the large trees standing sturdily along the side of the field.

"Yum!"

Botan was looking at the playing boys, where Takagi, Hiroshi, Shouji and athletic Sayaka joined the volleyball of other kids.

"Look out Shouji!" cheered Botan.

"Isn't that Sayaka?" whispered Ayase, who looked shock to see her play. Her impression of her was timid, shy and sweet. Botan found Erica sitting alone by the benches at the opposite end of the field. Tomoe was found talking with her own set of friends – two of them – and laughing as they walk. Botan roved her eyes again, trying to search for Sasame. She hadn't seen him after she dismissed the class for recess – Riu and Shuichi H. as well –

"oh…" she whispered. "There goes little Shuichi." He had come up from behind a tree and sat with Erica.

Suddenly, the ball Sayaka and Seiji were playing suddenly flew towards them.

"Aaa! Sensei!" cried Momoko.

It was only then that Botan noticed the ball hurtling in their direction. Unfinished ice cream in one hand, and no time to use any strategy at all, she hit it so it would change direction. It did. Though it passed far behind her.

"Are you alright?" asked Sayaka, coming to them. "Sorry sensei." She said, bowing.

"Don't worry." Botan said, standing up. "Go ahead, just get another ball, I'll get the lost one."

And she turned to her heel, searching. Hills followed after the trees, where they stretched forth their roots and branch everywhere.

"Hmm… where could it be – oh, Sasame!" She saw him resting alone in a low branch. The boy peeked at her with one eye.

"Did you notice any ball here?"

Sasame closed his eyes and pointed with his thumb, far east.

"Thanks. Won't you help me look for it?"

He didn't move.

"Well, I guess that's a no." she said, then walked to the direction he said.

"Did you just deliberately made her go there?" said Riu, who was seated between the roots, hidden from Botan's view.

"It did go there."

Botan was trekking still upward, knowing that she'll soon be at the top, when a familiar voice rang out.

"Good, Mihara-chan!"

"Mihara-chan?" she turned around and searched for the source of voice. She pushed off some branch, and found Shuichi Minamino, leading some of his students – who were all eating either ice cream or cotton candy.

-

"Do you like this place or would we rather choose the hills by the lake?" asked Kurama, surveying his class as they checked the surroundings – they were surrounded with fields of flowers, then there were trees that stood so tall – like gentle giants on their own home.

"Sensei," piped a kid with hooked nose and large glasses. "could we choose both?"

Kurama crossed his arms across. "Well – I think I could think of some way."

"Sensei!" called Jin, "Will we cover only nature?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. But it will be part of our lessons. Anyway, I think this place would give you much preferred environment to do your art. Plus, the ground is soft to sit while creating your art."

"Well," said a freckled girl, with hair as red as hers with matching blue eyes, "sir – I'm actually allergic to flowers." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, your mother did mention that in your application paper. Don't worry, you need not sit among the flowers." He pointed up. "You can sit on the roots by the trees. It's much comfortable and relaxing there." He pointed up at the gentle slope, and noticed something far from where he pointed.

She nodded, approving that though her teacher is young, he is smart. For now, she could only feel that he was silently grouchy for today. Nevertheless she blushed at his thoughtfulness.

"You can still check the places I've showed you so far. And be right back in the classroom so we can start knowing each other." He said as he stoop low to pick up something.

"But, what will we do afterwards sensei?" asked another girl.

"You'll find that out if you'll be punctual in my class later. You may go and have break."

"Um – can we come with you sensei?"

Kurama touched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, it's actually okay if it won't bother my friend."

"Friend?" asked his student Amie rather derisively.

He pointed sideward.

-

Botan took a gulp of air as she hid herself. Did he just pointed on her or was it her imagination.

"I don't see anybody." Said the same girl who asked.

"Oh. She's just a bit shy. So, I'll see you later?"

And then she didn't hear him anymore. She took a peek from behind the bush and saw children going back to the field. Sighing in relief she crept slowly and silently. _Goodness, what will he make of me if he finds out? _

She looked back again, students were clearing the paradise Kurama had discovered at the top of the hill.

"Botan, let's get moving!" she said to herself then turned around – just to scream in surprise and – guilt?

Why is she feeling guilty?

"Oh! Shuichi!" she says. "I was – I was looking for – "

He held out a ball.

"Oh. Thanks." She said as she took it. Swiftly, Shuichi turned around and started to walk down the hill.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Not unless you tell my why you're hiding here?"

"H-hiding?" she said, then let out a whoop of mirth. "Why would I hide?"

"Exactly the question I was going to ask." Shuichi said, looking over his shoulder. "Careful, it's slippery around these parts."

"I wasn't hiding! I was just – I thought it would be disrespectful to step in your class, y'know!" she said, pouting as she tries to catch up. But something just occurred to her, avoiding the grass-covered mud.

He blew a few bangs away. "Yeah, right."

Botan frowned. "What? What's wrong anyway?" Finally catching up with him, she touched his shoulder and rounded on him.

"What were you thinking anyway?"

He sidestepped her and continued down his way.

Then an itching instinct hit her.

"You didn't think I was spying on you, were you?"

Botan seemed to hit bull's eye of something she wasn't truly aware of.

Kurama smirked but pulled up a straight face on him. "I was under the impression that you were."

Botan reddened. "And what would I achieve in doing that?" Going down on his level and looking straight into his arrogant-green eyes.

"Well, as I am not inclined to think the woman's way, I could only think of one."

It made Botan redden more. Gathering herself, she scowled.

"Oh, Minamino-kun, you're so smart!" she said, pointing at him.

Kurama was brought back to earth uncomfortably, as he stared at Botan – who had returned in calling him by surname again.

Botan, now near, could quite see shades of tiredness etched on his eyes. What could he be possibly doing to be tired of?

"So that's what it is, huh?" she muttered.

"What?"

"You should've told me, stupid."

She shrugged, shaking her head, finally understanding what he was being worked up with. She looked at Kurama with smile.

"I think we still have twenty minutes sensei."

She took his hands and yanked him off to another direction.

"Hey – where are we going?"

"Just shut up, you owe me this time." Botan said. Kurama couldn't see her face, since she was dragging him. He sweadropped. _Goodness, she had fallen on me. Just when I thought she wouldn't._

"Trust me."

Kurama stared. Then finally submitting himself, he smiled.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

What's Botan going to do with Kurama?

Is she going to whack him finally for letting her feel angry?

"This is your doom, Minamino-kun!" Botan materializes her oar and whacks Kurama, evil aura surrounding her, lightning flashing down.

"Wha – ?" Kurama, wide-eyed, looks at her with fury, anger, and wonder clutching the rose behind his red mane. _Sheesh, even angry she looks cute._

Is she going to confess her feelings to him?

"Shuichi… I just have to tell this – but… um, you see, the first time I saw you – I liked you a lot…" Botan stares down, looks sheepish and is burning in red heat.

"Botan?"

Or something else?

Find out – Kurama's reason behind his being grouchy... smiles

* * *

Stay tuned, for I'm getting hot as I write this, ready to set on fire! Bwahahahahah! 

Just joking!

All those thinking of what Botan's class would be was quite tiring - but worth it, right?

Please R&R!

**Animoon: **Oh sheesh! reddening thanks. Anyway, Yusuke and others will be here soon!

**midnight 1987: **Haha! That part will come soon! Promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**sweetcanines: **Oh, my dear sister! Thanks for giving me a review here! I can't tell you how much I'm feeling for having you as my reader! Read the next okay? Hihihihih!


	5. Window of One's Soul

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH

Wow! Hope this chapter will brighten your mood!

I've made it as good as one you'd like to read – hmm – do I sound ambitious?

Read on my dear readers!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 5

Window of One's Soul

"Does that feel better?"

Kurama looked at her.

"How did you know?"

Botan shook her head. "You've got eye bags, stupid."

"You were just assuming." He replied.

Botan rolled her eyes. "Okay, Minamino-kun. You've got eye bags – meaning it's either you didn't sleep earlier or you drank too much caffeine this week."

Kurama and Botan were atop of the third hill, at the end of the lake. It stood more higher as they had trekked it, through the dense trees and shrubs, and into a clearing that overlook the lake and the beautiful landscape past the dense forest near the lake. The sun shimmered down all things that were wonderful to see – even the shadows that lurked in the forest was inviting. They could make out from afar, a high waterfall, with its thundering sound echoing in their direction.

"It's quiet here. How did you find this place?"

"Instinct." She said simply, not looking at him.

She had forced him to lie down for a while as she sat down beside him in an Indian seat, with her the back of her palms lying on each of her knees, palm opened. Kurama could sense that her breathing was even – as if summoning some strength, like Yoga.

"My aunt always told me that a good sleep would give you great strength for the next, no matter how strong or weak you are."

"Just because I have eye bags, is that it?" he asked, feeling relaxed as he lie down there, with the silence and fresh air he needs.

"My mom told me the eyes are the windows of one's soul. So, it's okay if you have insulted me a while ago." She said, breathing in the fresh air.

Kurama sat there for a while. Never had he actually felt cared, understood – not that her mother didn't care for him. But he had never felt this kind of care even from her friends. He tried relaying it to Hiei – but it seems he hit it at the wrong time. And now…

"Why are you looking at me?" said Botan, not turning around.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I just told you, it's alright. You were just tired, that's – "

"No." he said, grabbing Botan shoulders and yanking her to lie down next to him that surprised – very much – Botan.

"What the - hey! That's not the proper way of thanking – "

"I'm sorry for taking your time."

"What do you mean?" she asked, propping up on her elbows to support her upper weight, looking at him. "I only did what a friend should do. Don't you have friends?"

He grinned. "I have a circle."

She brightened up. "That's good then. You're not a snob as I thought you were after all." She said as she tried to sit up, but Kurama held on her shoulders again, stopping her.

"Just lie down, Botan – can't see the sun. And I'm not a snob." Though deep inside, Kurama was confused whether it was really the sun he wanted to see.

"I see that. It's just that you were acting that way a while ago." Botan submitted and lay down, giving a short distance from him.

"I thought we've already resolved that I was tired?" he piped up. Botan bit her lip.

"Okay. Fine. You win again."

"I win?" Kurama could feel his consciousness slowly falling.

"Yeah. Ever since we had our first conversation, you've always slipped all through and I always end up at fault. Tell me, are you just doing it on purpose or am I just slow on excuse?"

"No." he muttered.

Botan sighed. "Why did you stay up late last night anyway?"

Kurama closed his eyes, an unusual calm overcoming him.

"Okay, you need not answer that." Botan surrendered, sighing. "It's personal."

Silence hovered. Botan looked at him. She placed her palm near his face, trying to figure if he's still breathing or he's finally fallen asleep. Botan smiled.

"This would do the trick."

Her hands glowed lavender.

Kurama had never felt this calmness before. The satisfying feeling that he had thought could only be felt in next life, was engulfed in a soft embrace that surpassed the motherly care that lead him good in life. He felt like he was lying in the soft grass, petals of cherry blossom carried by the wind breezing by. He breathed deeply. The sky above reflected the calmness he felt inside.

And he noticed, his hair was no longer the ningen-color of red, but instead, white like the clouds staring down upon him. Then he sensed a shadow, a shadow of the maiden in white suit, long black tresses, bending down, touching him.

The sound of chiming bells.

"Shuichi."

He smiled.

"Shuichi!"

He stirred, the vision of a smiling maiden vanishing and replaced by a blue-haired girl with purple eyes staring down upon him, with mouth twisted in a pout.

"Hey Shuichi! We're going to be late! Come on lazy bones!"

It took him one minute to realize why they were there.

She smirked. "If I knew you'd be this lazy, I shouldn't have brought you here. Now come on or I'll go ahead. My students are waiting."

And she did go ahead.

He looked around. The painting image greeting him awake. The dream felt real. He stared at his hands, and at himself. He felt – somehow, incredibly – stronger.

"SHUICHI!" called Botan.

-

Everything went fine that day, and the next, and the next. Soon, Botan became the beloved teacher of their class. Not only do they confide in her, they can play with her, joke her and even tease her. Tomoe finally calmed down with Shin if she's around, for Botan had earned her respect when she played the violin effortlessly.

"And the magic trick is?" she said once.

"Magic trick?" Momoko said, not truly believing in such things. "There's no illogic reasons in playing instruments. It's talent."

Botan had grinned. "Yes, but what's the magic behind the talent?"

None of them gave an answer at first. But Sasame – who had resolved to not answering any questions unless called since he entered the camp – rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Sasame, it could not hurt to volunteer sometimes." She said.

Sasame pursed his lips and stood up and muttered, "Heart." Botan brightened.

"True. Very true. All's thumbs for you? Come on everybody."

Everybody put up their thumb, even Takagi and Ishida. Riu grinned at him. Sasame tried to hide his embarrassment by sniffing superiorly among them, and looking at the window.

"The magic of instrumentalist to make music is to pour the heart into his creation – however rowdy, quiet, chaotic it could be – as long as it relays a message from your heart."

-

Kurama became an idol for girls, who seem to paint every angle of him whenever he tells them to start painting. And since some of them see their Botan-sensei as unbeatable rival, they seem to fend their feelings on painting her whenever they see Botan get slip, slid down, bonk her head, and get a butt-bullet from a toy gun and other accidents that seems to happen whenever she gets near their view. One time, it hit Maya that she fell off where she was standing and fell on the lake. Shuichi came to help her as the girls apologize. Botan's class, however, began to laugh. Botan couldn't help herself, and tried to stifle a giggle. Kamo – who had been teaching his own students at that time, guffawed with the rest of his students. Maya's face was tomato red that whole day.

The PE classes were good. Due to the rumors that had unusually spread (A/N: Actually, Ayase, being a staff of their paper, had spread the news around that Botan is a wonderful sensei with good sense of teaching. Tomoe's and Erica's influence reinforced the news.), the kids were very attentive and took pleasure in playing with her.

Maya, however, wouldn't stay behind either. Students said she's fair and a good teacher. She thought them basics, some board stuffs, and then strategies. According to them, she is really good in strategies that, given that Botan and Maya are fused together – would make a good coach.

Kamo was also famous in his class. He is truly a perfect swimmer that everyone admired his balanced image – an athlete and a thinker. His moves were also becoming obvious whenever Botan is near, though Botan was quite oblivious about this. He found lucky times to show this.

-

Meanwhile, Kurama was walking past the playground when he heard a murmur from a group of boys and girls huddled together. Kurama identified them as the class of Botan.

"Well, she's really good. I hope I'll see her next time I'll be around here." Said Momoka.

"I couldn't agree more." Noda said approvingly. "I wish I knew what school she goes so I can visit her sometimes."

Kurama smiled, listening.

"Oh shut up, Noda. Just admit you have a crush on her!"

"I do not!"

Kurama laughed quietly.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I called you." Said Erica.

"We have something serious to tell. Botan-sensei had been drifting to space more than she was."

"Drifting to space? But, she's not an astonut, isn't she?" asked Shin. Tomoe bonked his head.

"It's astronaut. What Erica meant was she's not herself lately, baka."

"How come?" asked Takagi.

"I noticed it when she's teaching us – me, Sayaka, Hiroshi, Ishida and Erica – how to breathe properly so we won't be out of breath after playing our instrument." Says Ayase.

"Isn't it that you all play wind instrument?"

"Yes," Sayaka answered. "As far as I know, Ayase plays the clarinet, I play the flute, Hiroshi the trumpet, Ishida the saxophone and Erica the piccolo."

"Hmm…" Hiroshi murmurs. "I thought I was the only one who noticed it. Yeah. She seemed hesitant whenever I'll let her do it first so I can understand."

"Could it be that Botan-sensei doesn't really know how to play wind instrument?" Tomoe suggested. Everybody glared at her. She sweatdropped. "Just a stupid suggestion – "

"Botan-sensei is the best Music Instrument teacher there is! And knows what she's doing." Shin said firmly, cracking his biscuit in anger. Everybody nods.

"If I'm wrong, what's up? Honestly, I don't think she had ever played something complete with those instruments you're using."

"Could it be," says Shuichi H., sitting beside Erica. "that something wrong happened back in her days, with that instrument?"

Everybody fell in silence. Kurama continued on his way, thinking.

-

One day, during recess, Botan thought they should have recess together as a class. Botan was handing Takagi more food, when Shin accidentally squirted Botan, in attempt to squirt Tomoe instead with ketchup. And Tomoe, who didn't see where the ketchup went, retaliated by firing a mustard.

The whole canteen fell in silence. Teachers same age as she were whispering, astounded. Ketchup was dripping from her left cheek down on her neck. Mustard was dripping on her right. Botan closed her eyes – undecided whether to get angry or to laugh as she took the ketchup from Shin's hand.

Shuichi handed her a towel.

"Here."

But the sight of his muscle by the lip twitching was enough to encourage Shin, Tomoe clasped her mouth to hide her giggle, who in turn encouraged almost the entire people in the canteen to laugh. Botan's left hand was shaking – she knew – in anger and embarrassment.

"Ah – let me do it, Botan." Shuichi offered, a hearty smile on his face. But Botan was so furious that she slapped the towel away.

She didn't move, looked at the two, nor pointed when she said silently, "Class will be delayed for 30 minutes after recess." The canteen was still ringing in her ears.

Shin, pretty quick for his size, seized her hand. "You're – you're not mad, are you?"

Botan kept her eyes hidden. But she gave a forced smile. "No. Your Botan-sensei would just be at the bathroom changing."

After that, she stalked off.

Unnerved, Shin was seen in verge of tears. "I didn't – I mean, she's – she's angry to me!"

Tomoe rolled her eyes, but could see frustration etched on her face as well. "I can't believe it. I've let myself into this mess!"

Kurama patted both their heads. "Don't worry, Botan-sensei just had a rough morning, she'll be fine later." He reassured them, picking the towel up and following her. Kurama caught up with her, who was indeed, going to the bathroom.

"Hey Botan. Calm down, Shin didn't mean to do that."  
But Botan didn't stop walking. Kurama walked ahead. "Hey, you're scaring the children, and you won't like that, won't you? They were just kidding around, hey are you crying?"

A tear had escaped her eyes. Stunned at being found out, she pushed him aside.

"Leave me alone." She said, at that instant wishing she didn't, since she gave herself away by making him hear her voice crack.

"Your students are worried about you."

Botan was walking faster towards the locker room, mentally shaking herself, his words echoing in her head.

"Stop it." She said, brushing tears away.

For a moment, her tears stopped. She was not hurt by what Shin and Tomoe did. She was angry and hurt – that's for sure. It just triggered – to Botan's confusion – when Kurama showed signs of mirth. Yeah, he was able to stop it coming off loud, but enough to hear the entire canteen ringing in her ears. It brought out hurtful past.

"Botan, hey Botan!"

She whipped around, angry. "Didn't I say shut up and stay away?"

It surprised Kamo. "Whoa, what's up? Why are you – what happened?"

But Botan didn't give him an answer and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Here." He took off his towel and wiped the smudges of ketchup and mustard on her face. "Been playing hamburger a while now Botan? I thought you wouldn't go that far."

Botan choked.

"Hey, just joking – "

But she wasn't crying. Kurama, surprised at what he saw after deciding to pursue her, saw her laughing.

"You should've seen your face Kamo." She giggled, letting him slowly wiped off the sauce that was now staining her shirt.

"And what do you mean I wouldn't go that far?" she chucked him a playful whack. "You thought I'm going nuts, do you? How dare you!"

Kamo laughed. "It suits you."

"Oh really?" Botan, realizing she was still holding the ketchup, gave a sneer and spouted him on his chest.

"There. That suits you right." She huffed.

Then Maya came with her clipboard and saw them.

"Hey, what's happening? Are the two of you nuts?" she said, looking at their mess. Kamo gave Botan a leer. She returned it with uncertainty.

"I don't know Kamo."

But at that moment, Kamo had reached for the ketchup and started spurting ketchup at Maya's branded white halter top. It dripped from her hair down to her shirt. Maya was – in Botan's opinion – enraged and chased Kamo, throwing him everything she could get hold of. Botan chased them both to the lake, where the three ended up falling down the shallow part of the lake.

"You stupid little – I'm going to get you both!" cried Maya. Botan's eyes widened.

"B-but, I didn't do it, I'm – "

Kamo splashed her with water. "It's okay Maya. You could fire us all the way."

Botan stared at him in horror.

-

That night, Riyohiko-sensei came, a triumphant smile on her face. She came with the first report that came straight to her table. Mr. Patron, Mr. Kim were there, with few teachers Hime, Hideki and Minami, dance, volleyball and baking instructors respectively and another Meiou High teacher, Sioko Dean. Maya escorted Riyohiko-sensei inside. Botan and Kamo were staring uneasily, like captured prey under her nose.

"So, _I _was right, ain't I?"

Botan bit her lip. Her hands was itching to summon her oar and beat the woman to pulp.

"I knew you will bring bad luck in this camp, I told you!"

"I'm sorry to butt in but," Kamo started, feeling that this, after all, was his fault. Sioko-sense coughed, daring him not to intervene.

"It's also my fault. I – I just helped a friend from distress and my carelessness carried me after – " Sioko-san coughed again.

"Well, Mihara-san, are there any excuses for this?" asked Mr. Kim.

"I – I was just…" I looked at Kamo. "I thought it was fun spurting ketchup. It is the trend, you know." She laughed uneasily. But it died quickly. "Look, I didn't destroy anything for today. We just – became carefree. And for that, I am sorry."

"We here, Mihara-san, give impression of model teachers – not to mention outstanding children – to enhance their abilities, and don't forget fun. So for this verdict, I'm telling this as – " But Mr. Patron was interrupted.

The door opens silently and Kurama comes inside.

"Minamino-kun, what brings you here?" Sioko-san says. "You aren't allowed in here, there is an important meeting going on."

Kurama bows. "I am sorry, but there are children here who are being waited by their parents."

"So?" Riyohiko-san said scornfully, "Let the children go home now. Class had been dismissed earlier."

"I understand." Kurama said. Botan looked up. "But these children in question won't go home until they talk personally to the head." He turned to Mr. Patron. "Will you permit them, sir?"

Mr. Patron inclines his head with a smile. Kurama opens the door wider. One by one, Botan's students, headed by Shin and Tomoe entered. Everyone was there, including Sasame. Shin came forward, tears in his eyes.

"I did it first sir. I was just angry at my classmate for bullying me sometimes and I tried to hit her by ketchup. It was my fault sir. She took the ketchup from my hands so I won't fire back again."

"And I am at fault as well sir." Tomoe says, unable to look his eyes in shame. "I retaliated to a child younger than me and hit our sensei. She was somewhat upset and went away, telling us that she'd be back thirty minutes later after recess."

The old woman was drumming her fingers. "But what is the point of going in here?"

"We don't want our teacher to go, sir." Said Takagi.

"She's the best teacher there is in this camp." Ishida adds. The others murmur in agreement.

"Hmmm…" murmured Mr. Patron.

Riyohiko-san was slightly alarmed. "We could not let this pass – this behavior is absolutely not to be tolerated. She had displayed irresponsible figure as a teacher for her class and had our best student Kitajima carried off with their carelessness. Surely, this won't be the model student Camp Hiriyosaki is offering to children. Discipline starts with oneself."

"But Kamo-sensei only – "

"Kamo-sama?"

" – only inspired our teacher for she was feeling down after that incident. She thought that it was disrespect and – " Sasame starts.

"See? Even her class is undisciplined."

" – and they spurted things to let others know that it's alright – "

"See Mr. Patron? Public display of affection, disgusting – "

" – It was NOT a display of affection, it was a merely a show of friendship – "

Riyohiko stood. "Shut up boy, you do not know what you're talking about."

"And neither are you because you weren't there!"

"You foul loathsome – "

This time, Botan had stood up. "Close you mouth, Riyohiko."

There was yet, another victorious sneer on her mouth. "Don't tell me to shut up Mihara Botan." She turned to look at the head. "Clearly display of disrespect!"

"I don't usually turn against elders like you, sensei, but you cannot call names to my student as much as you don't want me to call names on yours."

The class looked at her. Botan breathed deeply and faced the head with a deadly calm manner.

"If this is the result of a simple reckless that I've done – you sensei, forgetting who you are, my friend Kamo in danger of his reputation, my class being shunned like some insect – I don't think I'll be staying much further. I'm resigning."

In that instant, several voices rang out.

"Sensei!" Ayase called out.

"You can't possibly leave us, we have a recital soon, remember?" Sayaka said.

"We were good children, remember? We promise to be better!" Takagi promised.

"Listen to reason, Botan-sensei." Shuichi H. said.

"Please." Erica and Tomoe said together. Shin began to cry.

"Noo… I don't want any other teacher… waaahhh!"

"There Shin." Kurama cooed, patting his head again like he did earlier. "Your teacher won't be leaving."

"What?" Botan voice rang. "Didn't you just hear me?"

"I did." He said, standing up straighter. "That's why I'm coming forward. I – a teacher who encouraged everybody in the canteen to laugh at you and hurt your feelings – better receive this punishment more than you do."

"What?" Mr. Kim, Mr. Sioko, Ms. Riyohiko, Botan and Kamo gasped.

"But clearly, Mr. Minamino, didn't you know? You won't need to do that." Came Mr. Patron's voice. All heads turn to him, who was smiling despite himself.

"Yes, Miss Mihara did show a bad image of a teacher, which is not appropriate here in the camp." Riyohiko looked smug. The class, disappointed.

"But then again, our Botan-sensei is just human – therefore acute to human feelings whether it's for the best or the worst."

"Does this mean that we didn't come here for nothing at all?" Noda asked.

Mr. Patron returned a smile. "True. Your presence was, all in all, essential and reinforced my belief that your teacher, for all our sake, did well since her first terms. And since the two – I mean the four of you who are also involved admitted your faults, I am reassured that whatever judgment I'll be giving of today, will be well-justified."

"My final verdict in this case…" everybody held their breath. Even Botan forgot to inhale in anticipation.

"Mihara Botan will kindly return to her usual job the next day, as do to Tsukaba Kamo and Minamino Shuichi."

The children jumped up with joy, others ran out to deliver the news. Shin – who had stopped crying – began to cry again, harder. Tomoe hugged him to tell him it's okay. Erica gave Shuichi H. a meaningful smile.

Kamo and Botan smiled at each other and hugged despite of themselves. Kurama gave a satisfying smile and, before leaving the room, ruffled Shuichi H.'s hair.

"Okaa-san is waiting outside. Don't wait for me."

And he went out.

-

"I'm sorry I didn't give much help Botan." Kamo said, his bag on his shoulder. They stopped by the garden, other children being escorted to the private bus of Camp Hiriyosaki, giving their last farewells to their teacher. The second week had passed.

"Maybe we could get out sometime?"

Botan smiled. "Thanks but I have much obligation here as much as I have for the temple. Sorry." She added.

"You going home now?"

"Ah. No. I've something to do for a minute." She said, putting her hands in her pocket.

"I'll come with you – "

"No. It's okay Kamo. I can do so myself." She said.

"Look Botan, I just want to say something… umm – i…"

A girl – teacher of Yoga – sees Kamo and was about to intervene when –

"I – I really like you. From the first time I saw you. I knew that there's something special about you."

The girl hid behind the bushes, clutching her chest – deeply hurt. Botan was as well stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Uh – Kamo, I… uh – I'm quite surprised and uh …"

But Kamo, who saw it in her eyes, said, "It's okay if you can't tell for now. I just. I just wanted to tell you. So, see next week then?"

She took a look at him, and nodded – a deep red shade staining her features.

Kamo left, a deep blush on his face as well, thinking finally he said it. Now, all he had to do is think of how to say it to her. Though he wondered where Botan would go.

-

It was cold as the clock tick seven by her watch. She had just escaped, barely, from being forced to resign herself and now, another problem is looming - Kamo. Honestly, she only treats him as friend.

"Goodness. Just when I have already somebody, I have to deal with another."

She wasn't aware of where her feet we getting her, but found herself facing the dense trees of the third hill. Thinking that what her body needs really is the silence of the forest, she continued.

She arrived there, greeted by the wonderful shine of full moon, cricketing of insects nearby and hooting of owls.

She sighed. Then a cracking sound made her look beyond what she didn't realize was a human.

By the raise of moonlight, Botan could make an outline of Shuichi.

"Oh." She said, suddenly timid. "I'm. I'm sorry. Good evening to you."

And she turned around, unable to face him this time. She had been angry to him. But he saved her.

A hand clasped around her wrist.

"Please."

Botan stopped.

"Don't leave."

"Shuichi – " Botan stopped, unable to say anything.

But Kurama gave the first line. "I'm sorry."

-

Minutes later, Botan and Kurama found themselves lying down again, this time facing the wonderful moonlight shining down.

"Does that make you feel better?" Kurama asked.

"How did you know?" Botan asked, her hands on each side.

"Somebody told me, that the eyes are the windows of one's soul."

Botan felt coming back in history. "Didn't I just say what you said? This feels weird."

Kurama blows some bangs of his head. "So, what made you cry?"

Botan fell silent, looking ahead but staring nothing at all.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer a personal question."

This time, Botan let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"I said that too!" she laughed. "Okay. It's okay really. It's just the past. You know, child-school syndrome."

Kurama frowned. "I've never heard of that. Does it come in scientific terms?"

She chucked him a small rock. "No stupid."

"It's just that – well, as my students first think of me – weird. I have weird blue hair and purple eyes. And people make fun of me."

"They did?"

Botan shrugged. "I think."

"I don't think you're weird."

Botan gave him a sneer. "Yeah right, coming from another weird friend, that's not consoling enough."

Kurama propped on his elbows. "You thought I was weird?" he said, giving an open-mouthed gap. "I don't believe this."

Botan laughed.

"Your class is worried about you."

Silence.

"They said that you were drifting to space more than intended. Is it about the past too?"

Botan stared at the stars. "So, my class been telling you these things?"

Kurama shook his head. "Just heard."

"Nosy redhead." She chided. And finally nodded. "Just the past I couldn't stand facing right now."

"So will you play the Nocturne for me?"

She gave a playful pat on his stomach. "Well, thanks anyway." She said avoiding the question.

"For what?" Kurama asked, lying down on his hands.

"For coming to rescue me, knight in shining armor." She joked.

"Knight, huh? Well – better than a pampered prince then, damsel in distress." He joked back.

She frowned. "Don't fool yourself. My prince charming is not bad like you."

Kurama's mood dropped slightly.

"Prince charming?"

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Hmm…. Who could be this Prince Charming Botan is referring to?

Kurama:Knight in Shining in Armor ;as : Prince Charming

Botan: Damsel in Distress;: Princess

Hmmmm….. who would fill in the blanks, heh?

Meanwhile, an evil rumor is being set up by a lone figure in the plot…

* * *

A/N:

Well that's if folks! Hope you have good summer reading! I'll update soon! Until I reach the tenth and eleventh and twelfth…. Hahahahah

**midnight 1987: **not that evil... bwahahahahahahah

Thanks to you guys! LAVYA

Read and Review please


	6. Prince Charming

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH! (Though sometimes I wish I did… then the main story wouldn't have been the same – so it's a good thing I didn't… laughs)

WOW… here comes the better part of my characters…

In here you'll discover the bitter secrets, undercover motives of their lives…

Who's saying that only Botan and Kurama have their own secrets?  
Read between the lines guys! Wish you'd see who the underlying foundation is!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 6

Prince Charming

"Prince charming?" Kurama's voice become slightly hoarse than he intended – though Botan didn't give any signs that she noticed.

Botan frowned at him, "Yeah, why – don't you have your princess?"

"I have a damsel and a queen." He retorted. Botan gave a thwack on his stomach that Kurama felt sharp.

"Queen? You mother?" she asked.

He huffed.

"Stupid." She said. "When I mean princess – you know, first crush or first love or whatever you call it."

Kurama's left brown arched. "Oh."

"Don't tell me you haven't been in love?" Botan guessed, sitting upright to give him a look. Kurama looked away.

"I don't believe it!" Botan laughed, falling on her back again, holding her stomach to control herself.

"Shut up." Kurama said exasperatedly, feeling slightly influenced by Botan's choosing of words.

"You – the most handsome, most intelligent, wealthiest kid in the block – don't have a girl in his eyes? That's – that's…"

"What?" he snapped, meaner that he intended to, daring her to continue.

Botan's mirth slowly died. "Oh Shuichi." She said poking at his side. "It's just that… don't you think that's boring?"

"Well, I think I'm having fun single, thank you." He retorted.

"That's not what I mean." She said, and then faced the moon. "Being alone has its limitations, and you've got to agree with that."

He said nothing.

"You know Shuichi," she said, now more silent than she was a while ago. "Sometimes it's just hard to be with just friends. I have nothing against my circle or you but, there's got to be one person you'd tell all your feelings without hesitating at all – any kind of secrets. Haven't you felt that with someone?"

Kurama looked at her. "So, have you found this guy?"

A smile lit her lips and nodded, blushing slightly. "You won't tell anybody, okay?"

Kurama didn't give a sign. Something was clenching inside him. What's that?

A breeze passed by.

"It was like this that I met him, under the full moon."

Botan was unaware of her surroundings, as the film of her past flashes backward.

-

It was Halloween Party at school; all of her classmates were wearing different costumes. Though it has been her third year to take part in it, she hasn't change at all. Though for this time, she had dressed up more carefully than the last.

"Botan – is that you?"

"I almost didn't recognize you!"

Botan wore white traditional clothes – similar to what she had seen in the movies – and apart from her dress, she wore a long black wig.

"Are you copying Sadako of the movie The Ring?"

"You betcha!"

"Well, you'd find that numerous in our class."

True, a dozen in the class chose to look like Sadako just as herself. But there was one distinct difference in all of them – her purple-pink eyes.

Due to the fact that Botan didn't want to linger till midnight in the gym, she went home earlier, leaving her two friends to enjoy the show. And she was thinking of a woman in princess look that had attracted numerous guys. She was a very famous figure in Special Class. But she left before recognizing the girl.

She was climbing the stone steps to the Sarai Temple then, thinking when she'd find her rightful one in return.

She stopped in the landing in between the two stairs like mezzanine leading still, upwards.

"If this night would be my final, heavens above hear my cry; let me see him, before I die!"

Silence greeted her.

"I'm so corny!" she scolded herself. "Stupid, childish – "

She heard a whine. For a minute, she thought it was a ghost. But she felt no soul hovering. She is – after all – a priestess' niece and had grown up in her ways, though refusing to learn them all for her own dream.

"Who goes there?" she asked, as it was coming from the dense trees. And, following her instinct, plunged into the darkness lit by full moonlight.

She whistled. "Hello? Anybody there?"

She heard three barks. Then the bushes near her began to shake. And out came – a very white puppy, obviously injured.

"Oh, poor little puppy. Here, let me do it…" she held out her hand, trying to put into practice what she had learned. She was half in the process of doing it, when suddenly, she felt a presence – a presence that sent her spine chilling.

Then a voice.

"You! Give that creature to me."

She looked up and saw a shadow standing by the branch. She backed away, her heart hammering wildly. _It's a demon_.

"And you are my prey."

Instinctively, she held out her hand, as she did, her bracelet with little bells clang minutely in her ear. She formed an aura – a shield that would separate them and give her time to think.

And before she knew it, he was attacking.

The puppy let out an angry bark. Botan hugged the puppy.

"Miu-sama!"

Then a blinding light made her close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw, with obvious awe, a person with silver-white hair, ears poking out of them.

"YOU!" said the demon, his powers crazily overpowering. It created electricity that scratched Botan's shield. But the beautiful creature didn't flinch. And when the demon attacked, he only moved his head away, his wonderful hair glinting under the moonlight, swaying, so the demon hit nothing but his soft hair, and then the guy hit him – she heard many – but only saw once. And then, the demon fell down, defeated.

Botan breathed. She touched her shield and it slowly melted down. The guy, as if finally realizing she was there, slowly but purposefully walked up to her. She had never seen eyes as gentle as he has – as though golden amber like the sun, opposite his moonlight hair. He stopped in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Uh… umm… thank – "

Then, the guy's hand – claws; she was slightly shock – slowly lifted and she felt her face caressed, as he lowered his head.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He said as he lowered more. Botan, pretty shock and embarrassed, her face slowly tainting in red, couldn't move.

But before he could touch her lips, he seemed to have halted, let out a silent scoff, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, parting some of her dark tresses as he did. It seemed that time stopped there. It was – the feeling, though silently disappointed for he had thought twice – the lightest, as the trees shook and white things began to fall. It was snowing. And together with it – red petals, the smell…

"Kitsune!"

Kitsune – the guy separated himself from her, bowing as he did then leaping off with the unconscious demon with his companion into the darkness.

"Kitsune…" she murmured, brushing the puppy.

-

Botan opened her eyes, savoring again the feeling – the content, everything about him…

"Did you tell him your secrets then?" Kurama asked, his face slightly fallen without truly knowing the real reason for him to be so. He stood up since Botan – seemingly unaware of what she was doing – had stood up earlier.

Botan's face fell. "No. In fact, I didn't utter a word. I was – " she paused, thinking for the word, "speechless."

Kurama let out a snort and chuckled. "Prince charming, huh?"

"Yes." Botan said dreamily.

"Still can't think what you like about him when you two didn't talk," he said flatly,

"It was just like this," she stood up near him – too near, perhaps, Kurama could see clearly her eyes by the moonlight.

"We stood up like this under the same moon. And… and he said… that…" she looked up, met his emerald-green eyes, suddenly entranced.

Why did she think it arrogant when it was the most precious eyes she'd ever seen this up-close? The jewel-colored eyes seem to reflect splendor that was drawing her.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

Kurama stomach clenched a little more – though far from what he was feeling earlier. Those eyes – had he seen them elsewhere? Second by second, air was thinning as they close the gap between them.

"And?" Kurama blinked – and wished somehow he didn't . Botan was brought to her senses immediately – knocking herself mentally what she was doing. Not letting him see this change in her face, she smiled, falling back slightly and touched her forehead.

"He kissed me here."

Silence.

Broken by chortle Kurama was stifling inside. Botan frowned.

"Hey, what's funny?"

"He kissed you in the forehead? Then that means he treats you only as somebody else!" Kurama chuckled more.

Botan poked his stomach. "How would you know? You've never been in love!" she said, her eyes widening as Kurama bend double, laughing. "Shut up!"

"Well, let's get out of here before your prince gets jealous in case he gets to see us!" He turned, still laughing.

"Oh, Shuichi! You frustrated loveless kid." She said furiously then laughing as she followed him back in the camp.

-

Saturday morning greeted Kurama with a quiet knock.

"Shuichi – son? It's breakfast!"

Kurama woke up, feeling slightly relax. He found Shiori-san had brought up his breakfast.

"Okaa-san! You shouldn't have – "

Shiori-san put her finger on his lip as she set the tray down, and sitting by the side of his bed.

"This time, I won't permit you to send me away, telling me that everything is alright when it's not. Now eat up. I won't leave you this time."

"It's not?" Kurama asked, as he helped himself with toast. "What's up?"

Shiori-san looked at him. "I should be asking that, young man. So," she said, taking a toast as well. "What's up?" she mimicked.

Kurama grinned. "Oh, everything just fine, okaa-san."

"I'm not sure you are. Do you need something?" she asked.

"No." he said, "Not really. Hey, where's coffee?"

Shiori-san shook her head firmly. "No. No more coffee. I threw the last boxes in the trash can. We won't buy another stock. It's killing you." She pushed him the cup. "Here, have tea instead."

"Okay." He submitted, drinking the hot tea.

"How's teaching coming?"

It brightened him, as he related to her how his students act. Kurama had never seen this side of him before – relating things to his mother. Maybe, it pays to talk with somebody like Botan. Speaking of Botan – Kurama looked at his mother, grabbing her wrist before she went away. Shiori-san was quite astonished about this – since he never did it once.

"I – um… I just have something, um to ask."

Shiori-san sat up, a weird glint of something behind her eyes. She giggled. "So, what's really up?"

"Uh – w-what would… umm what would you do when there's somebody you like, but that somebody likes another somebody?"

She giggled. He wished he didn't, it's taking him more strength to stop blush from tainting his visage.

"Then, you shouldn't be afraid at all to tell her." She says calmly. "So, are you saying you like that somebody already?"

"Uh – no… my friend was just asking…" but even when he said it, it sounded lame.

"Okay, whatever you say." Said Shiori, though she knew more.

"Hm, why don't we go shopping together? Your father and brother went fishing. Maybe we could do some shopping too?"

How could he say no?

-

Shiori-san and Kurama went to shopping mall, going to buy shirt, updating with the latest model of cellphones, laptops, palmtops and modern gadgets. They also visited some toys for Shuichi H. and things for his father. Then, they came to a park, where Kurama experienced once again, the feeling of being with a mother with nothing to think of. Finally, they visited a shop where everything was made of ceramic. Shiori-san was examining something from the other side when something caught Kurama's eyes.

Slowly, he walked up to it. There were several others displayed – but this one in a separate case gave something special to him.

"What are you looking at Shuichi – oh, that's precious!" Shiori-san says.

"Yes, madam, sir, may I help you?"

"May we look at this please?"

The salesman carefully took the precious thing from the case.

"It is made here in Japan, made carefully and specially that a professional instrumentalist may play particular music – "

"Can you play Nocturnes with that?"

The salesman smiled. "Certainly sir, as long as the player is a professional."

"Do you know how to play that Shuichi?"

"I can't. But my friend can."

He smiled mysteriously at his mom, who shrugged and purchased it immediately.

-

"Hey Botan!"

"Oh look who's here! Let's go guys." and the threesome were off.

"Shuichi! What's up? Not tired again, are you?"

He noticed the other fellow teachers leaving. "Hey, is something the matter?"

"Uh no," she says uneasily, and then grabbing him near to snatch his attention, she say, "so, what are you going to tell me?"

"Oh - here." He handed her a cloth-wrapped that fitted on her palm.

"What's this?"

"Some souvenir. We might not see each other again after this week – our final week. I just hope you'd like it."

"Souvenir? The world's small, Shuichi. We'll see each other soon." And he went away before he could hear another word.

She had been talking to the teacher Shuichi had asked earlier before he came. And she could remember it quite well.

-

They were having an early-morning greeting as usual in a table under a tree, with Hime, Hideki, Minami and Maya huddled close together, talking about something. When Botan sat with them, they fell silent. Maya stood up though, gathering the files she had carefully folded into the envelope.

"Excuse me; I have other things to attend to. Good morning Botan." And she left as Botan was greeting her back.

"Good morning guys! What's up?"

Hime and Minami looked at each other.

"I heard you and Shuichi are in good terms together?" Hideki said, as he opened his comic book.

"Well, yeah. He's quite nice. Why?" she asked as it is weird he'd bring it up.

"Well, I don't think you should be going with him, Botan." Hime warned.

"What? Why?" Botan asked, piqued.

"Hold on your horses, we're not yet on the flaming part. I just heard that Shuichi Minamino gets interested in girls who don't really like him – women who see him as ordinary person."

"Well, isn't he just ordinary?" Botan asked.

Hime gaped at her. "Oh no, you didn't!"

Botan could hardly understand them. "What's wrong with being ordinary?"

"Well, no, he doesn't like that." Minami said. "The news is that, after making that girl fall in love on him, he tries to defeat her in all things she's good at."

"That's ugly." Botan said.

"Yes." Hime said, not really understanding whose side Botan was defending on. "And the fact is it's true. Look at Yayoi Megan – a gymnast and a mathematician – she left Japan after being turned down!"

"Who's Yayoi Megan?" Botan asked.

"Never you mind. Another is that he tries to find out what is the weakness of the girl and pins her down. Just be careful, we're just your concerned friends, Botan." Hime says.

"You're way out of your own fence, Hime. Who are you to talk to somebody you don't know? It's as bad as cursing somebody!"

"Well, I know what he's like and if you know better, you'd start avoiding him like we'd do. Sure he got good looks. But he's not worth a girl's time." snapped Hime turning red as she stood up.

-

Botan, now walking up to her class, clasped the thing on her hands, and carefully put it in her bag. The signal bell went off, time for her class.

"Okay, now class. As we're all coming to an end by Friday, I will announce things that will happen. Alright?"

"First, this week is special since it's going to be our last. I hope I taught you well in this class."

"Very much, sensei!" the class rang out.

"That's good to hear.

"For this Monday, we'll be going on for our practice for the presentation in Saturday. Tuesday is my PE, but you should be already packing for a camp here in for Wednesday, as you will all experience sleeping with others here till Saturday. Wednesday is also the opening of Camp Hiriyosaki's Get Together Special. We will all be grouped according to the colors that you will be picking for today." She held out a dark-wrapped container. "I shall discuss further details, after you pick your color."

-

"So as you can see, please remember, that by Saturday is our Gallery Show. We will be displaying our two week's worth of enhancing creativity. Wednesday is the opening of the Get Together Special. There will be activities offered from Wednesday until Friday. There were will be games, obstacle races, camping, and finally Flag Hunting in the forest." Kurama explained. There was a black container on his table, and a stack of paper with list of items and permission slips.

"Flag Hunting, sir?" asked Haruhiko Jin.

"Yes, there are five colors – Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Violet. Each of you will be grouped according to these colors, each headed by their own teacher who will – in turn – pick their own color to head the group.

"I will be handing this container and each of you will pick his color. After which, by Wednesday, you will no longer head to this classroom but to the colored tent that will be set up by the second field behind the hills for that day.

"Be sure that you will bring here in camp the following items on this list I am holding that I will distribute today for Wednesday's gathering, is that understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"For today, you take your ideal place outside and draw the image you'd want to feature in the gallery show. And take note – " he looked particularly at the girls, "no more jokes and slips."

The girls' face fell.

-

Indeed, Monday had been full of rehearsals, finishing touches and preparations for Wednesday that the teachers did not have time to sit together and talk except in lunch. Other workers were setting up tents from the side of the field so they could just lift it up by Wednesday. Streamers and decorations were being set up. Mr. Patron and Mr. Kim could be seen running from one point to another.

"Omiya! Suseki! The materials in that point!" shouted Mr. Kim, now looking very healthy. Kamo, as Botan sees it, were doing stunt practices on the lake, teaching. Even in baking lessons, they were doing the best of their cakes, breads, cookies and such. Every time she passes by that classroom, where Minami teaches five students how to bake, she takes time to stop and inhale the spirit of a newly-baked rolls, savoring the taste of scent. Then there's the volleyball, soccer and baseball match held at the large field. The show that includes all dancing lessons – social and folk, the Vocalists, Duets and Choirs of Vocal Music, then the Solos, Duets and Orchestra from Instrumental Music would be held by Saturday afternoon. Of course the drama class won't stay behind. They were scheduled to have a short play in the morning, and commercials in between the Recitals of the Music Class. The Gallery of Arts Section is planned to be hung artistically by the trees.

"Hmm… interesting tactic." Botan said to Shuichi that lunch. They were back in the clearing on the third hill, taking the packed lunch Botan had cooked. "How you'd do that again?"

"That's the magic of green thumb." He said, pointing his thumb up.

"That's rubbish. There's no such thing as green thumb." Botan muttered, chewing her well-cooked fish.

"You'll just have to wait." Said Kurama. "By the way," he said, gulping some water, "Did you like the souvenir?"

"What?" she asked, looking up from her unfinished meal. "Oh, wait," she set down her plastic container and started fishing for the cloth from her bag. "This? I haven't opened it yet, what is it anyway?" She asked as she also put down her chopsticks carefully. And gingerly, opened the well-wrapped souvenir. And out fell –

An ocarina. Not just any simple ocarina. It was lightweight hard ceramic, designed with red petals of roses and violets –

"That's peonies. Like your name." Kurama said, looking up from his food.

Yes. It was. Peonies and Roses.

"Why did you give me an ocarina?" She asked, carefully wrapping her hands around it, as if it would break in her hands. Moreover to the wondrous delicate thing on her hand, was that there's a curve thing near the protruding whistle mouthpiece that holds a chain-like string, for necklace purposes, she supposed. She touched it.

"Well, I told you I want to hear the Nocturne."

If holding the ceramic was enough to freeze her hand, and so was the Nocturne being mentioned.

"Why do you want to hear the Nocturne so much?" Botan had to ask. Kurama's lip twisted at the side and watched butterflies play.

"Well. My mother once tried to soothe me with music when I was a child. As she cannot play any instrument, and doesn't own any music tapes and such, she hummed me a piece, of which I later learned, is Chopin's Nocturne OP.9 NO.2. Since then, I've been combing Chopin tapes, and musical notes."

Botan looked at him deeper. "And you're not satisfied?"

"Not exactly. It's just that – I don't know where – I heard it played in a soft tone, such soft that it can't be piano or violin. So I figured maybe, it's flute."

"Then why did you give me an ocarina?" Botan's inside was slowly eating by silence – the hushed noise of her past, of which Kurama was oblivious.

"I just thought it's portable, easy. Anyway, the salesman told me a good instrumentalist could play a Nocturne there and – "

Botan had held out the ocarina.

"I can't take it."

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Why won't Botan take it?

Check out the reason for our next chapter!

And another rumor _is_ spreading.

What could it be?

Could this end their relationship?

Who's really doing it?

Ho-hum!

* * *

HAD FUN?

I wish you have!

I'm near chapter 10! Wow! I can't wait till they're out of the camp!

You'll see more exciting things, I promise!

**MiaHime: **Thanks. (Cool name by the way… hihi, I have Mia and Hime here in my story, mind you…) anyway, Sorry for the confusion I stirred – my sister told me I should've put **AU **in it…. Hahaha… You're pretty sharp as a reader… By the by, you'll see answers as you read on… thanks again… (and oh – her oar doesn't fly or something. It's just a comic material that pops up to swap somebody… hehehe)

**Animoon: **ooh… thank you very much! You make me happy too…

**trekker4life: **Thanks for the review! What did you mean by odd?

**midnight 1987: **So, watcha think about the rumor? Hehhee… thanx for the review!

---

And oh, a little question… what's "Toushin"?

Ja ne!

R&R


	7. Memories and Rumors

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Hello guys!

I trust you're not short-handed by my last chapter? Well – somebody told me I write too long… hmm…. Just an experiment then…

As always, have fun!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU 

Chapter 7

Memories and Rumors

-

Kurama stared.

"What? I don't understand,"

"No, you don't understand, I can't take things like this – look, it would've cost too much – "

Kurama finally understood. He pushed back the ocarina in her hands.

"Please, Botan. It doesn't matter how much it cost. I gave it to you because I thought it would lighten your mood and make you feel special."

_ I give this to you Botan-chan, Now make mom special, okay?_

"Don't you like it?" Kurama asked uncertainly.

"Uh – no." Her eyes were becoming watery. "No… it's precious – it's just that, it's that I – don't know how to use it…" she came out lamely. Kurama inclined his head forward.

_ Don't you like it my little angel?_

"Then, you can practice with it. Surely, for an instrumentalist like you, that would be easy, right?"

_ Practice, Botan. You will be the best instrumentalist one day._

Suddenly, Kurama's phone rang. It was Maya. "Where are you anyway? We're having problem on your location for your gallery. Mr. Kim is making a racket; I can't explain it as accurately as you. Please help me."

"Uh, okay. I'll be right there." He clicked his phone off. "Look Botan, sorry. I have to go, Maya and Mr. Kim needs me."

He was standing up, the plastic container in his hand. "Nice lunch. I'll take this, may I? See you later."

And he was off.

But Botan hadn't move from where she was sitting. She was caught – finally – by the traps that she had long ago foreseen and still didn't prepare for. It was simple.

She was still at loss of losing her parents in her sight.

-

She was three and she had learned how to play the piccolo – her mother's personal instrument. It was her birthday that day. Her mother – Masaki Chiu, was very young for she had married at an early age. She is part of an orchestra, a lovely young woman with grace and calmness of a lady. She has dark blue hair, fair skin and dark violet eyes. And she had the softest voice. That day, she played the piccolo for her, with the piece of Pachelbel's Canon in D, solo. At an early age, she had been introduced to piano, and thought it easy to convert in any instrument with huge adjustment.

"That was great! My little angel!"

Then, her father Mihara Akashi, had thought her how to play ocarina. It was old but well-maintained. Soon, Botan didn't have enough chance to leave it behind. It was hard converting music in such small instrument.

"Practice, Botan. You will be the best instrumentalist one day."

She brings it to school, in their neighborhood, everywhere. And soon, Chiu-san's birthday was coming. Five-year old Botan had prepared for it. They were going to surprise her that night. She had just learned Chopin's Nocturne OP.9 NO.2. She had come home earlier and before she could glimpse her mother, Akashi-san had pulled her in the basement, pulling out a box. He opened it. It was ceramic rose-petal-designed, green vines etching over the white foundation. It was lightweight, hard and has a string.

"A special instrument for a special occasion." Akashi-san whispered. "Go practice with it in the playground so that okaasan won't hear it. Be home before supper okay?" he said. Botan, happy with a very new fragile instrument. "I'm going to surprise okaasan…"

And alone, by the swing, she played the Nocturne until the sun set down. Finally, it was near supper. She was coming home.

By the door, Botan could hear noise. "Hey, Otou-san is unfair! He's opened the party earlier than intended!" She pouted, ready to cry in case it was true.

She opened the door.

There was thundering sounds. She looked up, brightened.

"Miu-sama!" She has the same features like her father. She has long jet-black hair that she kept straight and leg-length and blue eyes, and always wear the same priestess suit – white upper garment then red large baggy pants, like a woman samurai.

But her face was far from cheery. It was marred with fear. She noticed that the lower part of her lower garment was deep shade of red – redder than the clothe itself.

"No – run Botan!"

She grabbed her and yanked her up in her arms. As she did, she saw the lights go out from the kitchen, and a person – a face by the mirror, staring up with the same sea-blue eyes Miu-sama have, his head swimming in pool of red blood.

"Otou-san…"

The ocarina dropped from behind her. Miu-sama swung the door closed as Botan saw a lurking shadow nearing his father.

The ocarina got caught in the door and shattered in the impact when it closed with a heavy snap.

From then on, she never saw the house again.

She never saw ocarina again.

She never saw her parents again.

-

Pulled back, Botan stared at the unusual emblem of yesterday in her hand. Her tears were flowing on their own, sliding down her face like endless waterfall. She was ready to break it. She stood up, the lake was near. It could get shattered or drowned in there – forever forgotten.

But as she raised her hand Shuichi's face swam in.

_I gave it to you because I thought it would lighten your mood and make you feel special._

_I don't think you're weird._

_Somebody told me, that the eyes are the windows of one's soul._

She has to let this thing go before -

_That's why I'm coming forward. I – a teacher who encouraged everybody in the canteen to laugh at you and hurt your feelings – better receive this punishment more than you do._

Her hand dropped at her side, the fragile ceramic solid in her hand.

_I'm sorry for taking your time._

_I'm paying for her, miss._

She could only promise one thing. She will never use it.

She rewrapped it as neatly as he did and packed it back on her bag.

-

The afternoon of Monday and whole of Tuesday was as busy as Monday morning. Botan spent the whole day avoiding two persons. She avoided Kurama, unable to face him that moment; She isn't, after all, progressing in the ocarina at all. She also avoided Kamo, she wasn't sure what to tell him since he is the very first guy who ever told her that. Not that she feels something special for him, it's just that she wasn't sure what she has to say. This made Hime, Hideki and Minami think that Botan is taking on their advise about Shuichi and draw them back to talk to her.

"How's it going, Botan?" Hime asked, as Botan gives the children the instruction to clean their balls before having a go, near the shades. The threesome, however, seems to have no class at all.

"Fine. Rough but fine."

"Well, we've been meaning to apologize for what we did yesterday."

"Oh… it's alright."

"Hey, is that Kamo? Why does kept glancing all over the way here?"

Botan blushed.

Then, Minami grabbed her right arm. "So, did Minamino find your weakness?"

Hime grabbed her left. "Did he pin you down?"

Botan sweatdropped as the two dragged her down. "**SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**" She yelled, her voice comically like a big trombone.

-

Meanwhile, something was taking place at the other side of the hill.

"Hey Shuichi!"

It was Maya, difficulty written all over her face.

"How's it going?" She asked.

Kurama smiled, wiping the trickle of sweat on his head.

"Well, I can hardly say easy." Kurama replied, jumping down from the branch smoothly after checking if the vines would look good at that angle.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, I've just finished my job. I came up here to see if I can extend any help." She replied cheerfully.

"I wouldn't mind." Kurama accepted as he started giving her instructions.

The children would, by and by, walk by them twice, thrice –

"Are you all done?" Kurama said finally.

"Oh, not at all sensei." Rica replied.

"Well, hurry up then. We're rushing, mind you. There's nothing important than all of you complete your project."

This made them all smile. Kurama climbed the next tree.

"That went nice." Maya said, as she chipped some metallic paper for decoration purposes.

"You two looked good together." A voice said from behind. They turned around to see Xixen Mia, the only girl from Meiou High. She teaches Yoga to her class mostly made up of girls.

"You remember me, Minamino-san?" she asked.

"Of course, Xixen-san." Kurama said, remembering that she had been her loner classmate. Today, she looked far from being loner, having her short dark blue curly hair free from tight bun or ponytail on her back. "You can just call me Shuichi, of course."

She inclined her head slightly, pleased. Then she turned to Maya, and gave her respectful greeting. Maya returned it politely as well, as though there are things that the two of them only know.

"Oh Maya, did you know, I heard a rumor!"

"Rumor?"

"Yeah. You know Mihara Botan don't you?"

"Oh – the sensei of the instrumentalist kids? What's up?"

"I heard she's going out with Kamo."

Kurama almost dropped the vines he was tying up on the branch.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Botan is going out with Kamo?

Who is this mysterious girl Xixen Mia? What part does she take in this story? (Hmm…. The further I go, the further names get complicated to make up… Sometimes I wish I knew all the names that popped in anime) Is she a friend or foe?

What's Kurama going to do about it?

Next part, teachers will be grouped by COLOR: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Violet.

Surprises in store for the next chapter!

* * *

**CAMP HIRIYOSAKI GRAND GET TOGETHER SPECIAL: A Farewell Celebration…**

Just so you know there are 15 teachers and 12 subjects for summer camp in alphabetized order.

Chao Kiyosuke - Vocal Music

Dee Haneo - Baseball

Hale Desiree – Drama Lessons

Hiramatsu Hideki – Volleyball

Kitajima Maya – Soccer

Leia Hime – Social Dancing Lessons

Mihara Botan – Musical Instruments; Soccer

Minamino Shuichi/Kurama – Arts (All kinds)

Osai Sanzo - Drama Lessons

Peterson Liam – Social Dancing lessons

Sy Masami – Folk Dancing Lessons

Takano Tokage - Folk Dancing Lessons

Tsukaba Kamo – swimming lessons

Xixen Mia – Yoga

Yumiko Minami – Baking Lessons

Well there – Since I think it'd take much of my time and space to put in the next chapter, I hope you'll bear with me okay? Celebrations and Games are just hard to distribute without physical foundation to depend on. Anyway, I'll just mention them in the next by name, so be sure you won't get winded when I start mentioning names not really seen in the anime/manga…

Oh well… just bear with me till I finish the part of this summer camp.

The main characters will appear soon.

* * *

Hello GUYS! 

The next chapter would soon conclude things, so hope you've enjoyed this seventh edition!

**MiaHime**: Ooohh… Thanks for your interesting review… I loved reading long reviews – mind you, it makes me want to write more… anyway – about your questions – just take it easy, you'll find out soon… I don't want to spoil up things… hihihi…

**midnight 1987**: thanks… super duper thanks…

**trekker4life**: wow…Super thanks for you…


	8. Xixen Mia

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Hello guys!

Here's a short (I hope you do find so) story that will help things heat up. Hope you'll love it and hate it if you want…

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 8

Xixen Mia

"What? Don't talk rubbish! They're just friends. Isn't that right Shuichi?" Maya looked up the branch he was standing on.

"What? I don't know… " he said calmly, as though there's nothing important as to finish his work.

A smile lit Mia's lips. "Oh don't you know?" she giggles. "Kamo, is as well, keeps a lookout for her."

"He does? I don't get it, what makes you think Botan likes him too?"

"Oh, she doesn't."

"What?"

Kurama's lips twitched a little – as if to smile but - ; Maya's brows furrowed. What's she –

"Because she doesn't intend to."

"Okay," said Maya, putting down the scissors. "You're not making sense. Are you telling me that Kamo likes Botan, and Botan doesn't like him but they're going out?"

"Exactly."

"What – she's a player?"

"Of course! First she pretends to be sweet to a guy, tells him she likes somebody else to make him jealous, then goes out with that somebody else, later after getting the attention of the other, she returns to the sweet guy and in the end confuse each other to like her."

Maya's furrow remained deep. "I don't get it."

Mia patted her shoulders. "Of course you don't know. You're innocent. So, any idea who's the other?" she asked as she started helping her chip some metallic papers with extra scissors.

"So, are you telling me she's playing Kamo to bait somebody?" Maya murmurs then looks up in wonder.

"Shuichi, did she mention anything to you about her private life?" asked Mia, beating her to it with interested batting of eyes.  
Kurama remained silent, pretending to continue his job, wishing silently that he wasn't here to hear any of this.

Maya looked thoughtful. "I think that's enough, Mia. I'm sure, if that's true, Shuichi won't tell because they're close friends."

When they both left after being summoned by the head, the words were still ringing in his ears.

-

"There! Look!"

"What? What's there to look up at?"

"It's sensei! Kamo-sensei!"

"What's the big deal?" says the student, hiding by the bushes.

"He's with Botan-sensei!"

"WHAT?"

Kurama's students jump over the bushes with Kamo's students, binoculars in their hands.

"Is this true? Do I finally see chemistry? Do I finally have my own chance on our own dear sensei?" said Kurama's student.

-

Botan was resting by the bench with her class, as she watched them play. Kamo appeared sitting beside her, apparently just resting while some of his class enjoy the lake's wonderful caress. He was wrapped in towel, wet. Botan, actually, sees him and avoids eye-contact, as though mesmerized by the umpteenth foul of the other team.

"Botan, hey – "

"Sensei, I think I'll have a nosebleed…" said a little boy, pointing at his nose. Botan comforted him and encouraged him back to play.

Botan opens her bottle, as if she didn't hear, but answered, "Oh, what's up Kamo?"

Kamo picks up a can of juice from the Coleman and opens it with sizzle. Botan drinks, trying to gulp more than she could.

"Careful now, you won't like to choke on that water." He said. Botan did choke on it. Water flowed from her mouth and left nose, the water trickling down her neck. Botan hastily wiped it dry.

"Did you just have to say that?" she said, looking fully at him, her back at the game.

"Sensei, Kim hit me!" said the same little boy.

"Oh, Kim didn't hit you darling. She just accidentally did. Here," she handed him a cold wet cloth and the little boy, after being relieved, went back to the game.

"Are you angry, Botan?"

"No."

"Can I tempt you then?"

"Tempt me what?"

"To go out later evening?"

"No." She said it too hastily. "Why do you want to?"

"Well – it's the get-to-know each other part and,"

Botan rounded on him, an incredible-look on her face as if to say, _did I just say yes?_

"You're unbelievable, Kamo."

Kamo smiled. "I know I am. What about an ice cream?"

"Kamo – "

"Careful now, you should watch the game – "

She saw movement from behind, something dark blue "Kamo is that – "

"Sensei!"

Botan huffed. "What now, Jim – "

"No Sensei – LOOK OUT!"

The ball was yet again, hurtling towards her in such speed that the only muscle she could move was on her face, as she widened her eyes in surprise.

But before it could, Kamo stood up quickly, pushed Botan down under him as the ball knocked down the Coleman, spilling the ice and some juice.

Kurama, who happened to pass by and get some more ropes, saw Botan flattened by Kamo.

Botan breathed and felt his breath brushing her neck. She looked up to meet Kamo's gray eyes, who looked back in concern.

"Are you alright?"

His face was dripping with juice that seemed to have spilled on his face before he could get to her. Botan began to chuckle, then turned to laugh. Kamo stood up, an unbelievable look on his face. The whole class of Botan started to join the mirth as some of them pick up the Coleman and put back the drinks.

"You look funny!" she said, pulling his towel and hiding her chuckle behind it.

"Wow." He said sarcastically as he stood up. "Thanks." The class chortled more. He helped Botan stand up.

"Oh, our misunderstood swim captain," she said, putting a playful whack on his cheek. "Let's head to the locker so you can change and get those ice creams."

Kamo looked shocked. "Am I dreaming? Did you just agree on my treat?"

Botan chuckled and nodded. "Why yes, well-achieved by my big hero. Right class?" she called back at the laughing group of guys and gals. They were walking by, when Botan noticed something. She turned back.

"What are you all guys waiting?" she said to the class, "He's treating us! Come on!"

"What?" Kamo's eyes widened, counting them.

The class gave a whoop and followed happily.

"Thank you Captain Kamo!" Botan saluted.

Kurama continued walking, his face expressionless, not really looking at where he was looking, and bumped into a girl.

"AA! – look where you're – oh, Shuichi…"

"Mia. I'm sorry. Here," he lifts her up. "I'm sorry again, but I have to leave."

And he left without another word.

-

It was after class, and the decorations, tents and everything were finally set. The games had been discussed. All teachers were expected to report that night for their own teams.

"And we are just happy to group you," Mr. Kim said finally, a big grin on his face. "According to the colors that you will pick."

"I ask of you to please, after drawing, do not, I tell you, do not open the white paper yet. We'll do it together. Is that understood?"

There was enthusiastic response from their student-teachers.

"Now, line up like good children, all of you,"

And they did.

Botan lined up last, wanting to know which her destined color is.

"Excited?"

Botan wasn't the last person after all.

"Oh, Shuichi!" she fidgeted.

"Not expecting me?"

"Not exactly, Shuichi." She laughed. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, the green thumb thing."

Her brows arched, smile on her face. "Hah, still not giving up do you?"

"Not in my vocabulary." He grinned back, folding his arms across him.

"Don't worry, I trust you." She assured, her eyes falling back on the line in front of her. Kurama, somehow, felt relieved hearing that. Suddenly, Maya came up from behind.

"Oh hi Shuichi, Botan…I heard you and Kamo are going out, is that true?"

Botan couldn't hide the tension and blush tainting her features. "What?" _Is eating ice cream together considered going out? Class included?_

But before they could continue their conversation, it was Botan's turn to pick her color. Slowly, she comes forward, buries her hand in the deep container, and pulled out a white paper. Before she could open it, Kurama was called forward next. Botan went to her chair. After everyone had settled, Mr. Patron cleared his throat.

"You may open your papers."

Botan, heart-thumping in excitement, slowly opened hers. Kurama and the others did the same. Suddenly, there were murmurs as the student-teachers show others their color. Mr. Patron cleared his throat again.

"As I call your color, please rise for formality."

They fell silent again.

"Red? Red people please?"

Three people rose as they chortled. Hiramatsu Hideki, Dee Haneo and Sy Masami stood up. They smiled at each other as Mr. Kim wrote them down.

"Blue?"

Peterson Liam, Yumiko Minami and Chao Kiyosuke stood, giving each other a nod.

"Green?"

Kurama stood, with Maya and another Hyurei student Leia Hime. Maya gave Kurama a smile that he returned with same level of joy.

"Yellow?"

Takano Tokage, Hale Desiree and Osai Sanzo were grouped.

"Wait a minute," says Maya. "This means that – "

_They're together – _Kurama thought, declining on his seat, avoiding Maya's eyes. Hime skulked. She didn't like the idea of being with some player like Shuichi.

"So, may we call the remaining color. Violet?"

Botan stood up, as well as Tsukaba Kamo – who smiled inwardly, and Xixen Mia - who pouted after they sat down.

"So, that settles it. You my now group up and decide who'll be your leader, and please do it quick."

Soon, Haneo from the red team, Minami from the blue, Desiree from yellow, Shuichi from green and Kamo from violet came forward to receive instructions and list of students, of which all of them will have 32 each.

"Ooh… quite a large number." Minami was heard to say.

"Oh well, compared to the twenty-three students I teach, I think the three of us could manage."

"Now, listen," said Mr. Kim, calling their attention again. "Since tomorrow will be a big day for all of us, may I remind you not to forget your camping things, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" came the healthy reply.

-

Night had settled when they were already moving out. Botan visited her locker last to change and gather her things. She was reaching for her shoes, when suddenly, the locker next to her slammed, rather, hard. She looked up.

"Not too tired, Mia?" Botan asked, recognizing the pretty face that had sweetly huddled with their group. She has these stylish dark blue curls by neck-length with light blue eyes. She is slightly smaller than her.

She stared at her, pretty angry. "Who told you to call me by my name?"

Taken aback slightly, she said "Oh, sorry Xixen-san, it's just that you look, erm, frustrated."

"Who wouldn't be, with a flirt like you around?"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal meek Minami, frowning.

"Did I just hear somebody yell? You're not fighting, right guys?"

Mia gave her a look, then smiled at Minami, her sweet voice back. "Uh, no, just discussing things Minami, right Botan?"

Botan didn't say anything. She could only stare at Mia, greatly astounded and honestly disgusted.

"Just forgot my things. Hey Botan, didn't you say you're coming with us?"

Botan took her eyes off Mia, said, "Oh, yeah. I'll be right over."

Minami took off, leaving Botan and Mia by themselves. Mia took her things as though nothing happened. Before leaving, she gave her a threatening look.

"Don't stand on my way Botan. Or it will be the last thing you'll do."

-

Botan arrived shortly in Sarai Temple, where Kit-chan, obviously coming from their nearest neighbor, bound up to her, licking her hands.

"Oh, you missed me Kitsune?"

He barked three times and rolled over.

"Come, Botan's got something for you!" she rattled the bag of dog cookies.

Inside, after taking a bath and changing to her pajamas, Botan lay down on her bed, Kit-chan sprawled next to her, gritting a cloth between his teeth.

"Hmm… what could be Mia's problem…"

_Who told you to call me by my name?_

Kit-chan began to get impatient with the cloth, trying to tear it apart.

_Who wouldn't be, with a flirt like you around?_

_Don't stand on my way Botan. Or it will be the last thing you'll do._

Kit-chan, frustrated, jumped back to her bed and licked her face. Botan smiled.

"Oh, Kitsune, I know you like me but please, I just had my bath – wait a minute…"

She sat up.

_Like…Did she – could she possibly be… no…_ a knowing smile slowly lit her lips. She remembered that she saw a blue-head earlier that day Kamo saved her from the soccer ball. And the way she looked and talked when they huddled together to choose a leader.

She grabbed Kitsune and heaved him above with all her might – only to end up falling together due to his weight. She giggled as he tried to lick her face.

"Oh, you are the smartest dog ever!" and she gave him a kiss on his furry head. "How lucky am I to have the strangest fate to see you! haha!"

Kitsune barked happily.

"As a treat, you're going with me tomorrow, whether Riyohiko-sensei likes it or not!"

-

The next morning, the sun gave a promise of good relationship. Heaving her large bag in her back, anotherbag on the other, and Kitsune's leash on her other. It was early in the morning, and only few people were still there. Luckily, she met nobody in the way and went straight to the locker, putting everything there for a while, then going to the head's office.

Mr. Patron was there when she knocked on the door. She explained her case, of which he seems to consider.

Her face brightened. "Oh, don't worry sir! He's the brightest there is, sir. You won't regret it, sir. Thank you!"

Botan couldn't have asked for more blessings. She was thinking of how to get back Mia's trust. But her blessings were not over.

-

More people came. Parents were seen looking over where their children will be camping. Most of them came from cars since children were brought by camp bus. And it was apparent that Kitsune is a celebrity.

"Wow! What a beautiful dog! Who's his owner?"

"Oh, he's mine! Just call him Kit-chan, Shin." Botan said as she ushered them to their own base camp.

"Great dog you got there!" came from the voice behind. It was Kurama. He was looking at the dog with awe. Kitsune barked at Kurama's direction, whined and then went to him for a pat.

"Will you look at that, he likes me!" says Kurama.

Kitsune shuffled his feet as he raced to the stick that Shin had thrown.

"Oh, hi Shuichi!" she greeted him, bowing politely. He looked great in his khaki shorts and green Hawaiian-look polo shirt.

"You look quite fit for this occasion, Botan." He said, looking at her. She wore violet shirt and checkered skirt-shorts that rise above her knee, showing a bit of flawless skin. Botan bowed on that complement.

"Ready for the grand show?"

"You betcha!"

Suddenly, Mr. Kim called him by the megaphone.

"Oh… gotta move." He turned to look at Botan. "If you need me just give a shout, okay?"

-

Meanwhile, Shin's classmates began to appear interested in the dog.

"Is he yours Shin?" asked Sayaka as Kit-chan came bounding with the stick on his mouth.

"No. Botan-sensei brought him here." He says as he threw the stick again.

"I thought pets are not allowed?" asked Momoka.

"Well, Kit-chan has been passing under Mr. Patron since before I came." Shin explained.

"Kit-chan?"

"His name."

"Maybe, sensei had asked permission about it."

"And Mr. Patron is okay about that?"

"Well," Shin says, looking over at Mr. Patron, where Kit-chan walked by and received a playful pat from him, "I think he doesn't have problems with it."

Then, all of them take turns in patting Kit-chan, as he lick them in turn, lie down and let them cuddle him.

Maya and Mia happened to pass by and saw the children playing with the dog.

"Hey, what a cute dog!" Mia exclaims, watching in awe the snow-white dog bounding on the children.

"Cute?" Maya says, frowning. "I'm allergic to dogs."

"I wish I had one. Unfortunately, mom is also allergic to furry animals." She grimaced, pulling out her wallet to get something. Nearby, a guy watches them, eyeing the wallet. He walks by, bumping into some men, secretly pulling something from their back pocket and strides quickly.

"Well, this is where we split up – HEY!" Mia exclaims, as a guy suddenly snatch her wallet and started to run. "HELP! HELP! THIEF! THIEF!"

Everybody whirls around. Kurama and Botan turned around at the sound of alarm. Kurama saw it. The guy was running like bullet towards the unguarded gates. He sets off as well. Botan whistles out loud. Kit-chan picks up the sound, turns round and round, and shoots off to the north direction, snarling. The children were astounded. Meanwhile, Riyohiko-sensei was walking by with a walking stick.

"Ahh… refreshing." She murmurs. Suddenly, a guy shoots out from the bushes and knocks her off, snatching her bag as well. Kurama was at his heels.

"Goodness, what's the world falling into?" she mutters angrily. She hears another rustling sound and an angry bark. Kitsune jumped angrily out, stamped Riyohoko-sensei and shoot pass off.

"Aahhh! That's it! NO more DOGS!"

The thief looked back saw many following him. Smirking he stared at the gates, where few people were entering. Suddenly a white something bawled over him.

"AAAH! Get him off! HELP!"

Kurama followed close by. Kitsune had his right arm in his mouth. It was bleeding. Few more wallets came loose from his pocket.

"There boy." Kurama said, pulling Kitsune firmly so he could have a turn on him. But Kitsune sniffed him, took the pink wallet and released him so his master's friend could strain him.

Kitsune left as soon as men began to pin the thief down. Kurama saw him bounding back into the second field.

-

Back by Maya's tent, Mia was sobbing silently. The wallet meant something more to him.

"There, Mia. At least he didn't harm you."

"No Maya. It's just that there's something important inside the wallet. It's not the money – just something a special friend gave to me."

Maya patted her by the back as Maya hid her face behind her hands. She was still hushing her when she yelped. Mia looked up. The handsome white dog was clutching something between his teeth.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

The white dog put the wallet down, sniffed her hands and licked it, as if trying to make her pick up the thing that belongs to her. Mia slowly bends down, opens her wallet and checks things. She smiled back at the dog.

"Oh – good boy!" she said, half-crying. Maya, who had jumped back in the tent to hide herself, takes a peek. Kitsune barks happily, sending Maya back to the tent. Mia laughs. Suddenly, Kurama comes back, sweating.

"Oh, there's little Kit!" he exclaimed. "Smart dog, that is."

"Is he yours Kurama?" she asked, smiling over tears. "He's intelligent enough to be yours."

"Oh no. He's not mine. He's – Maya, what're you doing there?"

Maya blushes and keeps her head inside the tent.

"Oh – she's allergic to dogs." Mia smiles. Suddenly there came another angry voice.

Maya looks up from the tent.

"I hear Riyohiko-sensei's voice."

"DOGS! INSIDE THE CAMP! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORSE?"

Kitsune whines and barks at the direction of the voice. She hears it. The racket she was making was becoming evident as group by group, people turn their heads to her. She points at the green tent.

"THERE! THE WORST BEAST I'VE EVER ENCOUNTERED! WHO'S THE OWNER?"

"There madam," Mr. Kim was saying, "he saved your life – your bag, I mean…"  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO KNOW WHOSE DOG IS THAT!"

To Kurama's horror, Botan comes forward, sweatdropping, uneasy smile on her face, bowing in apology.

"I – I d-do madam…"

Her eyes widen. "YOU!"

Mia stares at Kitsune and back at Kurama and then at Botan.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Oh no! Botan's in trouble again, what will she do?

What will Kurama do?

Is this the end for Botan's camping trip?

Oohh… what will Riyohiko-sensei do this time?

What's Mia's reaction to this?

Meanwhile, a certain somebody fulfills her promises for the sake of trust – find out in the next chapter!

Don't miss Kurama in defense for Botan – who is he defending her from?

Somebody goes jealous by the end – what's he suppose to do?

Moreover, next chapter is the official opening of the **CAMP HIRIYOSAKI GRAND GET TOGETHER SPECIAL: A Farewell Celebration…**

See you there!

* * *

Oooh….. now that's something to think of!

Well – look out till Chapter 9, where the games will begin.

See you there.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers.

I'm sorry if this is kinda long again – I just wanted to finish this till chapter 10… but I don't think it will go limited sigh

R&R just the same.

Thanks.

**midnight 1987: **bwahahahahahaha – not that evil enough, I told you… I could get worse… thanks for the time… (I couldn't use the exclamation point – darn it – something's wrong with the keyboard again…)

**MiaHime: **Yeah, Xixen Mia is his classmate – like the rest – a fan of him. But then again, with this fic – I think you know what she means, right? (hihih) Botan's identity secret revealed soon… Hmm… 'interesting tactic' you got there… hmm… anyway, you're right that Botan doesn't like Kamo. But Kurama doesn't know that. Hah, don't worry. Like I said, I love long reviews. Stop by again… Ja ne…

* * *

Another question: Okay, it's just I got things mixed up – just wanted to check. In Japan, after elementary, there are…

(a) 2 years in junior high followed by 2 years of high school?; (b) 2 years of high school followed by 2 years of junior high?; (c) or like our curriculum in Philippines, 4-year high school?

Oh please – just a simple question. I'd like it if you'd give your opinions…


	9. Camp Hiriyosaki Grand Get Together

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Once again, it's me! – updating my recent fic!

Go ahead and read… thanks!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 9

Camp Hiriyosaki Grand Get Together Special

-

Botan was apologizing at Riyohiko-sensei in front of everyone. What Kurama was wondering was why she was playing her fingers at her back.

Mia stares, brushing Kitsune's ears to calm him.

Maya peeks from her tent again.

Kitsune growls and tries to run to his master but Kurama held him by his collar fast.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

Kurama eyed her hands. So did Mia. She was like acting crazy, giving signals at her back.

"I think I get what she means." Mia says. Maya looked at her, frowning.

Kitsune barked angrily, trying to release himself from Kurama. But his hold was firm.

"What's the problem here?" says and elderly voice. They look up at him.

-

"Please sensei, listen to sense – "

"Pets are not allowed here!" She says firmly.

"But – "

"I don't think he should go." Says a voice from the back. Botan rounds on the voice. It was Mia. She strode up with determined face.

"He saved almost everybody's money for today. I think he should be awarded."

Riyohiko glares at her. "Who are you?"

"Xixen Mia of Meiou High." She says.

"Mihara-san doesn't have permission – "

"Ooh. But I gave her one, Kusei."

She almost flinched at the sound of her own name. She looked back.

"Mister – Mister Patron!" she gasped. "B-but – how could you just – the rules…"

He smiled as he led her back to his office. Suddenly, Kitsune came bounding from behind, licking Botan's hand. The people who had gathered to listen dispersed and turned back to their businesses.

"Hey there Kitsune – hm… what did you do this time, huh? I just ask you to get the guy, not run over the worst enemy." She reprimanded the dog with a smile, putting a playful pat on his head.

"Nice dog you got there Mihara-san." Says Mia as she turns back to the tent.

"Wait – uh – Xixen-san, um… could we have a talk?"

"As a token of my thanks for your pet, I give you five minutes." She said, not moving.

"Um. Okay." She straightened up. "You like Tsukaba Kamo, don't you?"

She fidgeted, blush staining her features.

"So?"

Botan grinned. "So I was right!"

Mia didn't reply.

"I wish I could feel the same."

She frowned and turned to see Botan cuddling Kitsune.

"What do you mean, you don't like Kamo?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

She nodded her head. "I tried to tell him. Tried to tell him that I liked another. Kamo is just a friend of mine. Funny one that is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She turned to look at Mia. "You should not give up Xixen."

"Who told you I am?" she chided, folding her arms in front of her.

"I knew you wouldn't. I'll try to help."

"Shut up."

Botan looked at her as she turned around again, Mia's blue head back at her.

"Who told you I can trust you?"

"Oh, I know you can. I'll try hard to earn it, Mia."

She glowered at her from the corner of the eyes, huffed haughtily and went away.

Botan brushed Kitsune's neck down to his spine, his fur soft in her touch.

"Well, that didn't go bad either, right Kit-chan?"

Kitsune licked her cheek.

-

"WELCOME! TO THE VERY FIRST CELEBRATION OF THE CAMP HIRIYOSAKI GRAND GET TOGETHER SPECIAL!"

The entire audience clapped. Parents hovered behind the students who had lined up according to their group, all wearing their own color they had picked.

"And so!" exclaimed the excited Mr. Kim, looking balder than ever, "let me call our head to officially open our celebration – Mr. Patron?"

Mr. Patron took the platform and microphone. "Well – I don't want to hold you from the celebration with any 5-paged back-to-back babble – " some children laughed, "I officially announce the Camp Hiriyosaki Grand Get Together Special opened!"

There was a happy cry from the crowd.

Indeed, celebration was in the air. At the back of two hills where Kurama usually hold his Art class lay the second and smaller field compared to the field next to the canteen. It has been set up with proper distances with five large and main tents – the red tent by far north, blue next to it, green at the middle, yellow tent gleaming next, and finally the lavender-colored tent stood at the south end. Each tent has been set up with certain fence to own a territory. Milling around the seemingly tent-headquarters, were 13 little tents fitted for three persons and so. The hills were alighted with electric lamps for the night. A large barricade had separated the forest next to the field, to the tents so nobody would attempt to get lost in it. The larger field has been grass-trimmed and set up with different materials to be used for games.

A color has three teachers and 32 students each. For Botan, she found it lucky to have almost half of her class in the group: Shuichi H., Shin, Tomoe, Erica, Noda, Sasame and Seiji. Mia and Kamo welcomed them as well. Meanwhile, Kurama, Maya and Hime has five from Botan's class - Hiroshi, Ayase, Riu, Ishida and Takagi – and the rest came from volleyball, his own class, folk dance class, baseball, swimming classes, Vocal Music and Drama Class. All in all, they were happy with the students that turned up.

-

The two days and two nights that passed were something to be remembered. They had different games where each color gives a representative for the children. There were sack race, obstacle race, tug of war, caterpillar race (where the first player will run to have a complete cycle, turn back and get another player, complete the cycle and get the next player until all of the players are walking quick to complete the final cycle), apple-eating race and such for the first day. They had wonderful breakfast, lunch and dinner. A bonfire is set by the larger field where kids take turn in dancing with it, as Botan's class play their musical instrument. That first night, the children were restless, but the teachers were able to persuade them that the earlier they sleep and earlier to rise the next day will earn points for they group. Of course, the number of wins is tagged by the large blackboard Mr. Patron had set up near the large field. So far the first day, Red and Green were the leading team having the same 38 points, followed by the Violet team with 34 points, then the Yellow team with 32 points and finally the Blue team, who earned 18 points only.

By Thursday, six games were scheduled, having twenty points each. By the end of that day, the Violet team had garnered 137 points including the first day, followed by the Yellow team who reached 133 points next to them. 131, 111 and 96 were scored by the Green, Red and Blue team respectively.

Each team displayed numerous memories in group. Botan and the other teachers kept them by taking pictures. There were many things that Botan would remember in Camp Hiriyosaki. But she didn't forget her promise. She found good opportunities to give Kamo and Mia alone. But by her latest attempt, something seemed to have put things into the fate's own hands. It was during the preparation of the sixth game.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Kamo offered one time as Botan heaved up a large crate, which will be used for the game. They were at the end of wooden paddock floating at the coast of the lake.

"Oh no Kamo – I – " she sweatdropped and saw Mia running forward, carrying some hula-hoops. She was also getting everything ready.

"Oh, hi Botan! hi Kamo!" she said indifferently, as if she didn't know things. She was about to walk by when suddenly, Mia caught Botan. She was grinning mischievously. She eyed her warily.

"Okay Kamo, you may help me - oops!"

Botan moved forward, pretended to slip slightly leftward, where Mia was standing – her back by the water – the sudden weight and motion pushed Mia to the edge, and into the lake.

By the way Mia was waving her hand and kept disappearing under the water; Botan knew she somehow made a mistake. She was really drowning.

"MIA!" She cried. "Kamo help her quick!"

But Kamo need not being told. He was in the water before she could put the crate down. They emerged later. Botan looked at them anxiously. Mia appeared unconscious.

"Is she alright?" she asked as he heaved her first. She lay down, not moving.

"Oh no… what happened to her?" she asked frantically. "Do something!" she slapped his arms, "do the resuscitation thing!"

"Okay, just shut up!"

And he did. She was surprised though with the frantic sound she heard behind his voice. He did it once, and immediately Mia was revived, coughing some water. Kamo wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush… it's alright Mia…" he soothed her. Botan pulled her towel tied by her waist and gave it to him so he could wrap it around her. Kamo took it, wrapped it around her and carried her by his arms – with her protest. Something fell from her pocket which Botan noticed immediately.

"No, Mia." He said firmly. "You're going to be alright now."

Botan hid an inner smile.

-

Later that evening, Kamo, Mia and Botan were in the clinic.

"She had trauma three years ago." Kamo told Botan outside the room as Mia rested in the bed, who is being checked by the nurse. "She nearly drowned in a twenty-foot pool. Nobody was around that day. I saved her barely. From then on, she rarely goes to anywhere with waters."

Botan nodded, feeling ashamed. This was, after all, her fault. She handed to him what fell from Mia's pocket. It opened in the process. There, Botan could see laminated drawing of two children – in a childish sketch. Two children – a boy and a girl with sandy hair and blue hair respectively. Kamo himself was quite surprised.

"She didn't – !" he said first. Botan frowned.

"What is it?"

"Oh – it's… it's nothing." He said, slightly shy and took the wallet, thinking.

"In case, I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't know."

Kamo gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Botan. You could not have known that."

But looked at him guiltily. "I – "

The door opened. "Tsukaba-san?" It was the nurse. "Would you care to answer some questions? I need information about the patient."

"Sure, ma'am." He answered as the nurse lead him in the office. Botan looked at him and at the door. She gingerly entered. Mia was resting, her face peaceful. Her hair looked wet but fitted well for her small sweet face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered guiltily. She turned around.

"Botan?" Mia stirred. She looked back. She quickly bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was just trying to help… and…"

"Botan," she interrupted, looking at her sternly. "Next time, please – just please – give me some good signs."

Botan looked up in disbelief ht turned to relief. "Okay Xixen-san."

"Hey." She said forcefully. Botan waited. But Mia's face softened. "It's Mia. Use it."

Botan smiled and nodded.

"Mihara-san?" said a voice from the door. "Could you come up in my office too?" said the nurse.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there."

She bowed to Mia and was on her way out, when she looked back before closing the door.

"Kamo looked pretty worried about you."

When she closed the door, Mia smiled.

-

Kurama had been relaxing at that moment, trying to think that the camp had well improved his mood and how he felt very much open._ Goodness, Yusuke and the others will be shock if they hear me tell them to shut up literally in those words. Geez. I didn't think an almost month could change things in me. _

Then again, it wasn't totally bad that he learned to express it to somebody whom he trusts. Botan, Maya and the children seemed to have uprooted the real him from deep within – not that he doesn't show this 'him' to his friends.

He smiled.

"SHUICHI!

He looked up. Maya was running towards him. Her hands clutching a drink. It was already evening.

"Oh, hello Maya. What's the running?" he smiled. She gave a grimace as she handed him a can of juice. The sixth game had just finished later.

"Oh, we're running second. The Violet and Yellow team are now on the roll." She said.

"And that's bad news?" he kidded, opening it as it sizzled and drank.

"Hah. That's not what I came here though. Mia nearly got drowned today."

"I heard. That's the cause of the delay of the sixth game, isn't it? I wonder what happened exactly." He replied, starting to fix the table where the children had played with his painting materials.

"You didn't know? Well – Botan somehow accidentally pushed her. I think Kamo was offering Mia help."

Kurama sat on, listening. Somehow, he thinks Maya got something wrong about the statement. He set aside the painted papers, smiling inwardly, thinking he'd do something about it later.

"You know, Botan's not telling something. If she likes Kamo, then she should tell him, not push a rivalry away." She continued. "Don't you think so Shuichi?"

"You do?" he said carefully, washing the paintbrushes in the container, slightly drinking from his own can. "In my opinion, I don't think she would go that far." Kurama says as Hime enters the tent looking tired. She took water from the jug.

"Why? Why do you think Botan doesn't?" Maya asked as if she didn't see Hime come. She wanted to know.

"Well, for one - her approachable behavior negates that account. Plus, the children love her. I don't think she'll do anything to lose that trust."

"What makes you say she wouldn't?"

Kurama stopped, thinking. "Let's just say I've had gotten to know her better in a few week's time." He said.

Hime stared and started to help him, since it was quite taking him long to finish cleaning the table – which was looking quite colorful due to paint. Kurama nodded a gratitude. Hime said nothing and pretended not to see him.

"Can't somebody hurt a friend? You know – just mistake."

He looked back at Maya who was expecting an answer. He gave a warm smile.

"She is clumsy – but not clumsy enough to make that kind of mistake."

"Really." She replied, blank.

Kurama moved to his left instinctively, relaxed, pulling Hime slightly – just as the juice on Maya's hand spurted in projectile motion – as though she had gripped it too tightly. Hime looked up, quite baffled.

"Oh… sorry…" Maya said, catching herself.

"Is something bothering you Maya?" he asked as he and Hime threw some trashes on the garbage bag. Hime did not return to the table, though was listening well.

She was caught off guarded. She shifted uneasily."W-well… n-no. It's – it's nothing."

Then, he shrugged. He did not want anybody around him feel uncomfortable.

"Sometimes, storm comes in friendship. It will either strengthen or destroy it. It all depends on the trust one gives each other." He looked at Hime, who was obviously listening to their conversation.

"Right Hime-san?" he said lightly, wanting to be as friendly as possible.

"No."

Maya looked at her.

Hime, her back at them, goldilocks hair tied in loose ponytail said, "She'd do anything for her dream. So be warned Minamino-kun and stay away from her." She snapped and stalked off. Kurama looked at the bewildered Maya.

"What was that all about?"

Kurama was in deep thought.

-

That night, they were huddled around the bonfire, as Mr. Patron explained the games to be held the next day. The Flag Hunting – the final game that would conclude their score.

"As I'm saying, tomorrow will be the big day for all of us. Now as a pre-talk of instructions, I am telling you now that the hunting will need the two teachers and ten children."

There was a cry of protest from the listeners.

"Only ten?" asked Erica.

"That's unfair!" Shin complained.

"I've got to be in it!" Tomoe said dismissively.

"Yes – I know it is quite unjust. But hear this. The challenge is enormously dangerous for children who are quite not up to the test. I must ask for your consideration, children, that for you to insure your win, you should pick ten best students from each class who are of ten and above age – just so to be sure."

Yet again, another cry.

"The remaining twenty-two shall be given exactly the same difficult challenge – one that will help the representatives up the forest."

Mr. Patron looked at them all.

"Five of the group shall rise by four o'clock to start searching the map to be used the next day with help – of course – of their teacher. Another five will prepare the representatives' needs that will help them in their journey – cook their food, first aid, ropes and such. The next five will help the organizers fix the obstacle race for each group. Two of the group will be the radio men – so that the observers will be kept informed of how many flags they've gotten. Finally, the last five will be the medic."

Nobody spoke. Each word seems to be well as hard as hunting flags.

"The ten children I spoke should be determined, well-built and of course, wise. Three of them should be the medic of the group, aside from the two teachers they have. The remaining students will be given assignments such as the lookout, the map-reader and such things."

A hand rose. It was Shuichi H.

"Sir, how will things be scored?"

Mr. Patron smiled. "Just the question I want to answer. Mr. Kim?"

Mr. Kim cleared his throat. "Okay, there are 10 flags to be retrieved from the forest. Each student must get one his own. Each flag is worth ten points. So by the end you will surely receive a hundred points each. But – here comes the incentive. The group who comes first will receive fifty points. Forty for the next, thirty for the third, twenty for the fourth and ten for the last."

The students gave each a satisfied nod.

"The map searchers will be given ten points for their presence. Again, fifty for the first one to find it, forty and so on. For those who will see the needs of the representatives, you'll be given thirty points. No – there's no need for haste, since the need is more important than time."

Mr. Kim pulled another sheet.

"The organizer-helpers will be scored like that of the map searchers. Ten for presence; fifty for first to finish and so on. The radio men will receive instant twenty points for job well done – that is if they've recorded all facts the representatives had given, and the medic will be given fifty points. A total of – um, wait…"

He computed. Momoka frowned, her hair like apple-red near the fire.

"Let's see, did I get the facts right. 150 points for flag hunters, 60 for map searchers, 30 points for preparations, 60 points for organizer-helpers, 20 for radio men and 50 points for medic…" she muttered under her breath, writing it with her finger on her hand, imagining the numbers. Tomoe and Shin leaned on her.

"That would be – "

"Three-hundred seventy." Shuichi H. whispered in answer. Tomoe, Shin and Momoka looked leftward. Momoka looked crestfallen. She wanted to show off her math skills.

"Quite large score." Erica said, drinking her juice in the mug.

Kamo whistled with some teachers.

"So," Mr. Patron said. "We will give you until 10 – is that right? – to decide who will be who. Give me the list by that hour. No tardy included."

And then it was dismissed. Kurama, Mia and Hime went back to their main tent. They huddled all their children in a circle, with the light from Chinese Lanterns they've accommodated.

"Okay kids… we're going to select children with us. So bear with it, okay?" Maya said. She looked at Kurama.

"Hey, why don't you do the picking? You're good in strategies."

He looked at her. "And you're not?"

Maya nudged him. Hime glared and humphed at them both.

"I'm staying with the rest." Hime offered. Kurama looked at her, and then back at Maya. She shrugged.

-

"Ooohh! This is so exciting!" hushed a girl. Botan, Kamo and Mia, knowing their group now, had grouped their kids according to their talent. Shuichi H. and Sasame were included in the 10 representatives. Tomoe and Shin were grouped as the radio men.

"What? Not him again! Sensei, please…"

But Botan gave Tomoe a pat.

"Now, be a good sister to Shin, Tomoe." She giggled. Tomoe huffed and sulked.

Erica and Noda were both in preparation group while Seiji belonged in the map searchers.

"I think you two should go." Botan said, now trying to decide who will stay and who will guide the kids.

"You two know each other well. Anyway, I'll keep a close watch on these children especially Tomoe and Shin – you know those kids… they can't complete a day without bickering…"

Kamo stared. Mia looked at him then back at Botan – who quickly hid the fact that she really want to partake the said event. But if it means giving Mia and Kamo a good time together – she may as well do her part in fulfilling that promise and step out of the picture, now that it is showing signs of link of each other together.

"I don't think so." Kamo said. Mia looked at him. Botan was ready to pounce on him in case he says anything to argue.

"You and Botan should go." He said. "I will take care of things here – "

Botan whacked his head. "You're the leader, stupid! You can't stay here – "

Mia held them both, an understanding smile on her face.

"I think the both of you should go. Anyway, I don't think I can come." She said. Botan looked at her guiltily. Mia clucked her tongue at her.

"Oh, don't give me that puppy-look Botan. Anyway, more of the chosen representatives know the two of you better."

Kamo smiled, writing it down. "Should we go on then?"

-

It was still dark. The wind was in a way cold. There was already rush as group by group, they head out of their tents to get themselves ready though the hour was before the cock crows.

Masami-sensei of the red group, Kiyosuke-sensei of the blue group, Hime-sensei of the green group, Tokage-sensei of the yellow group, and Mia-sense of the violet group headed each five students as they receive instructions from Mr. Kim and Mr. Patron. The other teachers not included couldn't keep their excitement held down, as – by partners – they woke up to watch the progress of the game.

Botan washed her face quickly and tied her hair messily, catching Kurama by surprise when she was rushing in the darkness and clumsily tumbled to him – who was, by that time, innocently taking an early walk.

"Oops! Sorry Shuichi!" she said, smiling widely like early morning sunshine. For some reasons, Botan felt lightened now that she ran into him finally.

He chuckled lightly. "You know, I think fate should stop bumping us so we could just talk."

"Hah! Shame on you. And I thought I missed my friend?"

It may be dark still. But both of them felt sunrise on its way. Even Kurama's drowsiness subsided.

"I thought I needed coffee to wake me up." He said, putting his hands by his pockets. "But you could pass as the next bell."

This side of him – teasing – was coming up more often now. He could've said something more lightening. But the mere sight of Botan gave him the encouragement to say nothing but those words. Anyway, he knew she won't take it personally.

"I'm not loud, if that's what you're saying." Botan pouted. "I don't think you should have coffee. You'll just get those eye bags back again." She admonished, smacking his chest lightly.

"Hey, you sound like okaa-san." He said.

They both shared a laugh.

"Well, good luck Shuichi. Today we're competitors."

"Yeah, I see that."

"And I promise you, we will win this game."

He chuckled. "Now you sound like Shin."

Botan pouted. "Come on, be sport Shuichi. Repeat after me okay?"

She put on her hand on her chest. "I'll do my best to win this game."

Kurama shrugged, and let on the childishness uncover. Anyway, even when he was a kid, he didn't act as innocent and childlike like others. He repeated what she said.

"And after this, there will be no shame."

He chanted back. Kamo walked his way to the locker, to call Botan if she's there, when she saw her, talking to Shuichi.

"Now, we shake hands for this is the start,"

"Now we shake hands for this is the start,"

"Win or lose, we'll never be set apart."

The girl behind the tree gripped the tree's branch hard, seething. Kamo felt his chest tighten. He was about to turn around when something brown – unlike the trees – caught his eyes.

Kurama chanted back.

"Okay, that's good enough. Now it's your turn."

"Now, you've got to be kidding me."

Botan pouted. "Oh come on. There's got to be that antagonist-person inside of you – you know, the one who'd say like 'Asta labista, babe', y'know. Just give a line."

Kurama chortled. "Okay, okay. You go first."

"Huh? Oh, alright…" She pulled a face, thinking. She narrowed her eyes, and held out her hand.

"After this game, you will remember not to interfere a determined girl's goal."

_Shucks_, she thought. _I sounded cheesy_.

But Kurama closed her hand with his, a meaningful look in his eyes.

"May the best player win."

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

OOOHHH…. Things heat up as the summer camp draws to an end.

Seems like Botan and Kurama are getting on well?

Look out, for the next chap and discover the parting words of our dear characters…

Maya & Kurama, Botan & Kamo – who's going to finish the track?

Who's going to end with who?

Who's side is Mia? Did Botan truly win her full trust?

Check it out on the second to the last chapter of the summer camp

* * *

Thanks for all your patience in reading this fic. Thanks for taking time to review aside from reading… Sorry if it's somewhat long… gomen!

I promise that before May ends, (maybe), I'll be able to upload more chapters after ten. Thanks again.

**MiaHime**: You're right! Mia is just jealous and she's just acting according to what she feels. Hihi… Then again – Mia's just acting by somebody's provocation. Could you think who? Anyway, I don't plan Mia to play the evil part all throughout… I hope that by this point, you've forgiven her, right?… Yup… Riyohiko-sensei does hate her (find out when she comes back in school!)… Ho-hum! (sheesh you broke your brother's globe? All I can say is Good Luck! – erm, is he older than you? Maybe he could pardon you with it and help you patch it up!) Thanks for stopping by!

**Animoon**: Thanks! (ooh! I love Kitsune too! Hihihih! He's like our snow-white dog back here… unfortunately, he's no longer here… sniff!)

**midnight 1987**: As you can see, she wasn't. Thanks for the review!


	10. Parting

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Once again, it's me! – updating my recent fic!

Waaah! Find out the results of FLAG HUNTING!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 10

Parting

-

Friday morning was packed with rush and excitement. The teams were on their fresh role of heightened thrill as they try to accomplish the tasks set before them before the clock strikes eight in the morning. Even the slumbered Shin woke up early to get his job well done.

The stakes were high – and there was huge competition building between Green and the Violet team. The map searching and organizing activity progressed at the same hour. And the results were quite alarming.

For that third day, Violet and Green team had already earned 180 points; leading the map searching and falling second in organizing at the same time. The points for radio men and medic were like bonus points so that each team has a seventy-point head start. Blue Team falls second by 170, Yellow comes next by 160 points, and Red team fell last by 150 points.

By eight o'clock, the preparation team started. 30 minutes later, after being checked, each team received 30 points free, with Violet and Green still leading ahead by 210 points.

By then, the Flag Hunters were ready, map in their hands and backpacks in their shoulders. Everything now depends upon their hands. Mr. Patron held them for twenty minutes of instructions.

"You now have all you need and have been given credit for your men's work. Now it's up to you whether you're up for it. In that map, there are drawings of flags – but don't expect them to be visible as though they will be. Open your eyes, use your head and be resourceful.

"Now, each of you has been packed with flare guns in case of emergency. Each team has their own signal point. Look at your maps."

They did.

"One or two should be in the signal area. Of course, the radio is not reliable in all points of the forest. We are – after all – in a mountain with dead signals. Every successful flag encounters should be reported so we will have information down here with your victory.

"Now, once you had all of the things you ought to find, come back here before the sun sets. After that hour and you still haven't climbed down, we will come after you – and it means forfeiture of any points you could have gained even if you were the last.

"As for the flare gun, it is just right to have them with you. And I must say that if you use it by the skies – it means you have lost your way – you forfeit. But then again, a flare gun isn't only used for one purpose only.

"So use your wit and skill, and bring glory to your team."

They were lined up in the obstacle they all have to pass before climbing the forest. Mr. Kim shoved the whistle between his lips, and blew.

The game started.

Cheers came everywhere. But the contenders were serious and in concentration. Botan kept up with the pace of their group.

Soon, it was the Green team that first entered the forest, followed by Violet, then Red, Yellow and Blue, all under the surveillance of hidden cameras. After that area, there was no more eyes to follow them.

-

"Okay, where to now, sensei?"

He could hear some of the other groups climbing, but it seemed distant. Then he understood the purpose of the obstacle. It made them all enter the forest from different directions.

Kurama looked at the map, following instruction; he looked at the skies and saw that the sun was still rising from east. He followed that direction.

"It says here, that facing this direction, the signal area is 30 degrees northeast." Some students pulled out their compasses. Maya read it.

"I think it's over here then."

-

"Okay, what does 30 degrees southwest mean?" asked Kamo.

Botan took the compass as Shuichi H. helped her with computation.

"Right now, if we face south like this," she looked at the map and concentrated.

"30 degrees will be – " she looked at the compass again. She pointed at her left side backward.

"That way."

-

Later, they had all reached their own signal point. From that point, Kurama thought of a plan – which is to leave some marking seeds from each tree, so it would be easy for his students to trek back to the signal pole without getting lost. Botan, however, thought of something much visible. She had tied the five-meter roped by the pole's base and disentangling it as they walk to their flags, their team singing happily.

Soon, all groups were at least down to two or one flag that late afternoon. The Green Team were progressing on their last one that was hanging by a tree, where surrounding the landing below it was full of ants. Kurama and Maya's students were as bright as them as together they planned their action. Kurama only gave hints – so as to make his team also independent. The trees around were denser, but Kurama was sure he could make an outline of a cave five meters from them.

Maya, however, had been cheering her class when something caught her eye. She quietly slipped away.

Ten minutes later, the students had successfully gotten the flag without getting bitten by the ants. Kurama gave them a pat, as they laugh victoriously. He signaled that they should return. It was not only the time he was thinking – but he sensed something else by the weather. It was getting dark earlier for a summer. Then, he noticed Maya was nowhere to be seen.

"Have any of you seen Maya?" he asked them. There was a rustle from behind. The girls jumped back, scared as Maya revealed herself, slightly scathed.

"What happened?"

"Oh… just got slipped back there… not to worry…" she consciously held to her bag tighter.

Kurama looked at her anxiously. "Of course, you could be tired. Sorry for my manners, Maya. You could give me my load and yours as well – "

She wiggled her arms, sweatdropping. "Uh – no… I can manage mine, here just take yours. I'm fine with mine. " she stood up and handed him his green bag, "See?"

Then the rain began to fall.

"I think we should head back." Said Haruhiko. The others nodded. Maya looked back, looking quite guilty.

-

"Oh, don't give up, we're gonna find it soon." Botan said, in attempt to liven her team's spirit. They were obviously tired and looked beaten. Only Sasame seems to be the only one with the energy, though he had submitted to sit down for a while. To tell the truth, they could not find their last flag.

"Are you sure this is the place Botan? Not inside the cave?" Kamo asked, pointing up ahead a dark cave that seems to scare the three girls they have.

"Oh no." she said.

She had been totally perfect with nine others – which are now held by the students and have been reported back the camp, Tomoe and Shin happily answering back informally. Could she possibly fail this time? She examined the map carefully, with three other students – who had earlier been helping her also.

"No, Botan-sensei is correct, Kamo-sensei." Said the girl. "In fact, it should just be around here."

"So where is it?" huffed an irritated plump boy from soccer class. The rain was slightly blurring their vision. It had started earlier.

They sat up to catch their breath. Then, something made Botan heighten her senses. There was something – somebody watching them. She stared hard at the dark bushes behind Hojo. She narrowed her eyes. The sudden movement confirmed her suspicions.

"HOJO!"

_CRACK!_

**-**

"Congratulations, Green Team! You will receive the highest point – 150 each if you all have the complete flags – oh very good. 150 for your team!"

The sea of green rejoiced as they met up with the rest of their class – looking dirty and drenched but all in all unharmed.

Hime hugged Maya tightly. She also gave Kurama a wide sincere smile – the very first she ever gave him. Kurama smiled back to return her sincerity.

"Oh – Blue team is here! GREAT!"

Kurama uneasily stares back at the forest. He just feels something wrong.

-

Pain stretched from her head to her legs – particularly her ankles. Apart from the physical pain – Botan felt stupid.

Hojo, surprised, was pushed away and received a hard knock on his head, blood oozed from it but he appeared conscious and okay. Something hopped on her forehead.

She had just saved him from what she thought was unordinary wolf was an innocent hare, who scampered over her head and out of sight.

Her ankles had cracked – she was sure. Her foot got tangled with the huge roots she had been sitting on and – because of suddenness and force – had broken and was giving shot of pain and an odd look on it.

She couldn't help it. It felt like she was in the past again, got lost with her friend and escaped from a demon wolf.

"S-sensei…" Hojo said.

"There was… there…"

There was a thunderclap and a loud burning **THUD** near Botan, where Hojo had been sitting on earlier, had she not pushed him. The lightning had shot out of nowhere and struck the small branch – smoking and slightly burning.

"Botan!"

The impact of that made others panic. Three of the class ran away, screaming their heads off, following the trail of the rope down the slope to the signal pole. The others started crying. Sasame remained indifferent. Shuichi H. tried hard to look calm.

Kamo and Botan calmed them all as soon as the lightning and thunder subsided somewhat.

"Botan! Are you alright?"

She appeared fine, though deep inside the pain she felt was killing her. _Well good for you for thinking stupid! Now what do we do?_

"Here, let me – "

"NO – wait…" she muttered painfully. The class huddled with them, now doused from head to toe – obviously tired.

"Listen. You've got to get down and get some help."

"What? We can't do that!" said one of the class. "It will mean forfeiture." She snapped.

"We didn't come here for nothing! Sensei!" said the other from her Soccer class.

"Now listen," she snapped, taking a stern position. The forest was becoming darker and darker by the minute.

"I want all of you back to the main tent." She said painfully as the present clashed with her past. The dark memories reflected the seemingly storm. She had hoped it could just as well be a drizzle. But the blessing days seem over.

"Listen Kamo. I know you can't treat me now. Okay? Hazune just carried off the first aid kit with her and I don't think you have enough time to bring it back. It's nearly past six." she gritted through her teeth in attempt to hide the pain. But her expression was giving it away. The class looked frightened.

"Listen, guys. This is what I want you to do. As you can see, there's no hope in finding the last flag and I have no intention of firing any flares just to forfeit our fruit of success. But according to my calculation, I don't think we'll fall out in case we become second or the last or if we're one flag short. So, don't worry." She said, giving them an assuring smile.

She breathed as the rain becomes light.

"Now, Kamo I want you to bring the children safe and – "

"Are you listening to yourself? We can't leave you here!" he argued. Botan thwacked his head.

"You're the leader and we're both teachers, damn it!" she admonished him. "It's our job to put the safety of the children first! Anyway, you can't carry me, my ankle is badly broken and I _won't _let you touch it. We're both amateur about this thing and you know it." She said dismissively. "Its bad enough to trek down the slippery slopes with heavy baggage."

"Now, go down, and get some help. Explain to them our stand without submitting to forfeiture; can I trust you with that Kamo?"

He gave her a worried look. Botan patted his head.

"How about the radio? Maybe we can ask help through radio?"

Botan looked at Shuichi H. thoughtfully. "Nah. With this weather? The signal will go nuts under this charged electricity around. No chance to explain it clearer."

Suddenly, one of the students who had dashed to the signal pole went back, horror etched on his face.

"Sensei! The signal's blocked – what do we do?"

Botan stared back at Kamo. "See, I told you."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll stay here. With my injury, I won't be able to do anything at all. Now go."

Hesitating, Kamo stood up.

"Let's go guys."

"Sensei!" Sasame called angrily. "We can't – "

"Listen to me, Kyoko-kun." He said sternly. At that, Sasame closed his mouth. He looked over at his sensei.

"Go Sasame. I'll be fine. Promise."

-

The windless storm – if there's one – was currently pouring on Camp Hiriyosaki. From the way it looks, Kurama doubted whether they'll still follow the scheduled presentation for the next day. The Hills won't now be the best place to hold the Gallery Show. But right now, there was this sinister feeling that wouldn't leave him even though he knew that his team is the declared winner.

"Shuichi… here's your tea." Maya said. He had refused the coffee she offered earlier.

"Red and Yellow had descended twenty minutes after we did." He said, taking a sip.

"Well – let's celebrate, shall we? For our victorious win!" she raised the teacup. Kurama looked at her and gave her a small smile as he raised his own cup.

"Maybe we should wait for them, Maya. Aren't you worried about your schoolmate?" he asked, setting his finished tea now striding towards the opening of the Green Tent. She held him fast, setting down her teacup as well.

"Wait. I – I have something to tell you."

He turned around just in time for Maya to lean closer – closer than space could permit – and lightly kissed him.

"I – I really like you, Shuichi."

"Maya…"

There was something begging behind her eyes.

"Please Shuichi… please, give me a chance… a chance to know you… allow me to be part of you…"

And it came back to him. All the reasons. All the reasons of why he had been close from the activities of his own school, of why he chose not to get attached to others aside from his friends. The reasons why he had avoided every affectionate move just to talk to him. The very reasons why he had made the impression of independency – the fact that he can't reveal himself without the risk of hurting others, the risk of showing the real him.

"MAYA! SHUICHI! TROUBLE! VIOLET TEAM'S BACK!"

The sudden interruption made Kurama move back before Hime could rip the door open. Her face spelled trouble. Though, she stopped – as though she missed something important before she came in. She looked at them.

"Violet Team is back, you said Hime-san?" he asked, returning – to Hime's wonder – to his own self. "Are the children alright?"

"Yes but Botan's not with them– "

Suddenly, the door opened once again.

"Did you see them Maya? Shuichi?" Asked the troubled Mia, pulling off the hood from her head.

"Who?" Maya asked. She seemed to have recovered from the coldness she received.

Mia answered. "Kamo - "

**SHUICHI.**

Kurama didn't hear what she said as his senses sharpened, looking back up, as if seeing something else other than the roof of the tent.

-

_Okay… summon more powers… more powers…_

Botan rubbed her palm in attempt to heat it up and warm her neck. She had dragged herself to a safer shelter – inside the cave, just near the mouth at least. It was dry there. She had been summoning her strength back so she could relax and not tense. Being alone didn't look inviting but the prospect of going down with the soil slippery – an additional 115 kilogram load looked dangerous.

So, to kill time, she had been summoning her strength as Miu-sama had taught her. Though it needed more concentration than she would usually do in mathematics. That's the reason she seldom send telepathic messages. It was truly rare if it did send like a voice mail.

_Summon powers…_

Okay, if she did have enough powers, who is she gonna call? Miu-sama had once taught her this trick – but she couldn't possibly send a telepathic message to her at this point. It was – after all – raining and she's a million miles away…

_If you need me just give a shout, okay?_

Botan clapped her hands. "Of course!"

She concentrated.

**SHUICHI.**

-

The calling was strong, like how Hiei would send some insult in his head sometimes. Truth be told, only Hiei would send this strongly-charged message by telepathy. It was like a name pronounced in bold words. Kurama was trekking the path back to the forest, using his fox senses as a tool to find Botan.

He has to do it faster. He did not know the forest much. The map they had only showed the flags and their points in the map – not the entire forest. Moreover, he didn't know what's this forest like in the darkness. The forbidding feeling was closing in.

-

Maya sat alone in the main tent. Her eyes were behind her bangs. Hime and Mia were at the Violet tent, discussing things. She looked at the unfinished tea, then back at her own. She took the green bag that lay near, zipped the pocket open, and pulled a violet flag, the stick still baring soil in it. A scissor lay abandoned near her.

Maya decides.

-

"Oh… it's not working!" she scolded herself. "Might as well shout!"

"SHUICHI!"

Silence. She sighed. "Stupid, stupid – "

A movement from the corner of her eyes. She looked up.

"Botan?"

She squinted through the curtain of rain. The voice is familiar.

"Kamo?"

And it was him, looking drenched. "Oh hi!" he said as though there was nothing happening around, like they had just talking about lessons earlier. She looked at him, incredulous.

"Back so soon? Where are the kids?"

"Now listen to me Botan – don't – just listen…" he held up his hand. "I just thought you need more attention than them and, honestly Botan you do need help."

THWACK! THUMP! SWACK!

Three bumps appeared in his head. The rain was slightly subsiding into drizzle. The lightning and thunder was passing. The place looked lighter as though the sun wanted a late sunset.

"Stupid! Stupid! Leaving! The! Kids! Alone!" she scolded, thumping him. Then, Kamo caught her hand, and pushed her back – forcing her to lie down by the rock behind her, him on top of her.

"Botan…"

"Kamo! What are you doing?" she said, as he held her two arms by her side.

"I really liked you so. Why is it that you refuse to feel it?"

She was astounded. He was leaning closer. She didn't like the position. And her ankle was throbbing more painfully.

"K-Kamo… M-Mia – "

He scoffed. "You thought I didn't notice?" he said, pulling off slightly, "You were linking me with Mia when all I see of her is as a sister?"

"W-what?"

He returned back, this time deliberately close to her face. Botan could feel his breath brushing his cheeks.

"Kamo – what are you – ?"

And he lunged. Botan widened her eyes – and then closed them.

She felt something wet on her forehead.

Followed by a deafening slap.

"How dare you!" she cried, literally tears in her eyes. She touched her forehead.

Kamo didn't stir from his place. He was still.

"How dare you _kiss _my forehead when I have my cheek and lips instead!"

Kamo stared, unbelieving.

-

Kurama stood, frozen on the spot.

His senses could not have been wrong.

Head down, refusing any reasons why he did feel that way, he turned around, refusing to hear any longer.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Did Botan mean what she really meant?

Is Kamo the one she truly loved?

Is she – as Mia had said – a player?

How will Kurama take this? – or better yet – will Kurama take this?

Maya is behind the missing flag after all. What did she do to the flag?

Things fall apart on the next chapter. See ya guys!

* * *

To all of you, my dear reviewers. THANK YOU.

You may hate this fic – or my characters – or worse, me – for turning things upside down. Oh well – not all of us have happy endings. See you next fic!

**midnight 1987: **Thank you Thank you!

**Animoon: **well – I admit, I didn't totally lay out a plan on the games (heck! I'm never been an organizer) by the by – I based it on the games I had in my high school years! Oooh! Thanks for the praise – I may not have a vast vocabulary – but I'm a spelling and somewhat grammar-freak – so… I guess that's it… ' and a reply to your PS: I haven't planned out that yet – bet I'm certain that's more than twenty – there is life after camp after all! Thanks for the review!

**Sweetcanines: **Sounds like Austin? Hah… thanks for stopping by sis!


	11. The End?

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!

Oh no! What's going to happen between Botan and Shuichi?

Mia and Kamo? (If anyone's interested)

Is Maya the sole enemy? How far had she gone?

Look out! And read!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 11

The End?

-

"Hey Shuichi!"

He familiarized the voice. He had been exercising himself for this. This should not be hard.

-

It had been last night since he was mentally relating to himself. Kurama had seen Botan from afar, lying in a stretcher. Kamo was behind the medic. After the storm, he had been in a lot of thinking.

What am I doing here?

Am I not here for my brother's sake?

Then what have I gotten myself into?

He sat down, by the grass that dried up upon his touch. At that moment, he knew that Youko had pilfered himself out of him, looking at him with his misty-ghost presence. He looked really smug, from Kurama's point of view.

"What's the feeling of regret for?"

He did not answer. He had been asking himself that.

"It's Botan, isn't it?"

Again, he did not answer, but he looked at him as though he could see answer through him.

"Do you love her?"

_I thought I did, or did I?_ He looked away. _But what is the real meaning of love? And why am I feeling like this?_

"I'll tell you why." Youko sat across him.

"You've been into a lot of things lately – me, your tantei work, your family and how to separate yourself from the opposite sex due to, well, me – and the fact that there are some people who – like Botan – look at you somehow as equal, draw you into a fact that you've found somebody who could truly say and do what she feels."

Curiosity perked Kurama. He had never heard Youko talk like this.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. Youko sighed and looked above the starless sky. And from that, Kurama had an inkling what.

"You've been drifting into my dreams and turning them into the night I – I mean – _you_ have found that girl." He said in a matter-of-fact way. Youko glared at him.

"Don't 'You' us. That night, you know we were one – or so, that was what I felt."

_Wait a minute… _Kurama thought, looking over at Youko, thinking. _Could it possibly…_

"That I'm channeling my desires to you?" Youko finished for him. His mouth twitched. "Possibly."

_So if that was it – could I really be feeling these things by myself alone? Or could it be that I had just been plainly arrogant to receive these signals from other females I had back in school and that the sudden openness I did this summer could've been the same, had I been as open as I am recently?_

Youko opened his mouth in a yawn. Kurama heard Mia's distant words.

"_Of course! First she pretends to be sweet to a guy, tells him she likes somebody else to make him jealous, then goes out with that somebody else, later after getting the attention of the other, she returns to the sweet guy and in the end confuse each other to like her."_

Is it possible that he had just been drawn to the pretenses that she had created that he had unforeseen?

_"My prince charming is not as bad as you!"_

_"Sometimes it's just hard to be with just friends. I have nothing against my circle or you but, there's got to be one person you'd tell all your feelings without hesitating at all – any kind of secrets. Haven't you felt that with someone?"_

_"It was like this that I met him, under the full moon."_

_"You have the most beautiful eyes."_

Is it truly possible that everything he heard – was a lie?

He remembered Maya asking last Tuesday night.

"_Botan…I heard you and Kamo are going out, is that true?"_

And he could not have been mistaken there. Her face was red.

"_She'd do anything for her dream. So be warned Minamino-kun and stay away from her." _

Came Hime's voice from the back of his head.

"_After this game, you will remember not to interfere a determined girl's goal."_

Kurama turned to Youko. But it seemed he was alone now. Youko had vanished into wisp air. He stood up and treaded back with the others, feeling the still darkness envelope him even though the storm was clearing.

-

He turned around, to see Botan slightly limping.

"Botan."

She smiled at him. "Congratulations! You won!" She held out a hand. Kurama looked at her and closed his palm around hers, and felt it warm.

"Thanks." He said abruptly, pulling his hand calmly as he turned back to the tent, where he was already packing.

"You're packing?" Botan had followed him back the tent.

"They didn't tell you?"

Botan shrugged. "Tell me what?"

"The presentation is already cancelled. The stage had been destroyed due to the downpour yesterday."

"Oh. Right. Kamo told me. You seem in a hurry, Shuichi?"

Kurama found it good timing when Hime suddenly entered.

"Hey Shuichi! Mr. Patron wants a word before you go."

Kurama made a polite bow to Botan – obviously bewildered at the sudden formality he was showing. Hime shrugged.

"He'd been like that ever since he came back from the forest looking for you two."

"He did?"

"What happened in the forest anyway? They told me you and Kamo got stuck?"

"Uh well – yeah, in a way…" she laughed uneasily. She still remembered that late afternoon.

-

His lips touched her forehead.

She remembered her prince that night, the earliest sign of winter, the first time she met his beautiful non-threatening appearance – the moonlight glow and sunshine rays from his eyes, solemnly giving her a meaningful kiss.

_SLAP!_

"How dare you _kiss _my forehead when I have my cheek and lips instead!"

"What?" Kamo said, astounded. "I don't believe it… are you telling me you like me too?"

She bonked his head hard.

"OW!"

"Never kiss me again!" she yelled. "This part is the most important for me! How disrespectful of you to kiss me here?"

"What do you mean?" asked the befuddled Kamo.

Botan sat up straighter and stared at his gray eyes, whose excitement was obviously falling. But she cannot keep it any longer.

"It's time you know, Kamo. I – I don't feel the way you do to me. Sure, you're special – but like you, I do feel something for somebody else already." She said gingerly. "I'm sorry."

He can't speak for a moment. His eyes met hers and it started to rove around the cave.

"Is it Shuichi too?" he asked, his lips twitching.

She giggled. "In fact, no. But he is interesting enough."

He pouted. "So you have your _the one _but you're _considering_ Minamino and I'm just a special friend?"

She looked at him, sighed exasperatedly and pinched both his cheek. "You little kid! Of course I'm a one-man woman – but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate others! Kamo, where on earth have you been?"

He shrugged and chortled.

"Okay, now we're done talking about me – what about Mia? Aren't you going to give her the chance too?"

He was silent. Only the hammering of the raindrops could be heard.

"I know you like her." She started. "And she likes you too."

"Nah… she likes Shuichi like you." He said derisively. "Like the rest, of course. Minamino Shuichi – the best guy ever in the world – I mean, hey – I'm an individual too! I don't act the way he acts!

"It's like this everywhere in our school. Shuichi the best here – and there – goodness, he's everywhere! It's like an infection! Girls swoon at his very sight, his locker is always packed with letters, and he's teacher's pet! And he beat me once in swimming when nobody else ever did! He never fails to impress everybody according to whim!"

_Whim? _She frowned a little. "So let me get this straight." She said, putting a finger on his chin, staring at him rather accusingly. "You like me, because I did not see Shuichi as more than a friend, and you don't like Mia because she – like everyone else in your school – adored him – did I get that right?"

He nodded lamely. She slapped him on his arm.

"Then _I _was right all along! You were confused about me! You do like her! You were just jealous!"

"Who wouldn't? With that Minamino wandering around the school, he'll always be the best!"

She coughed. But her cough turned to giggle – and she began to laugh.

"You!" she giggled. "I don't believe it!" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up Botan!"

She controlled herself. "Okay. Let me give you some advice, Kamo." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not all girls fall for those advances – those looks, acts, academic skills – actually, apart from becoming some kind of hero in the class, he's just an ordinary guy. It will all depend upon the things one guy will do for her – no matter how second-rated his face looks."

"So I'm a second-rater?"

She slapped him hard again. "Kamo. No matter how perfect a dream guy or girl we have, in love – there's always exceptions. Believe that."

"Okay…" he said, massaging his arm. "But could you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Just – don't try to hit me again – it hurts too, you know?"

-

A large snow-white dog barked from her back and started licking her hand.

Botan was pulled from her entranced moment. Hime – who was waiting for any explanation – started brushing the soft fur of Kitsune.

"Oh, your dog is very cute! Where did you get him, by the way?"

She sweatdropped "Oh – uh… Miu… Miu-sama gave him to me when she went back from Europe."

"What breed is he?"

She didn't consider that. She looked at Kitsune. She as this short snout, sharp teeth and fox-like ears and tails. Apart from his color, his sea-blue eyes stood out as well. In fact, if he just didn't bark, chase his tail, lick anybody's hand and be cuddled, she would've mistaken Kitsune as a fox.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, Kitsune began to sniff the air, down the floor and the table.

"Oh – what are you looking for, boy?" asked Hime, trying to calm him. But Kitsune – however – refused to calm down. He sniffed his way to the trash can lying near a lighted lantern. In the dog's furious attempt to swipe the trash can – lying on the table – he barked and jumped on it, knocking the trash and the lantern into it before Hime and Botan could stop him. The trash was scattered and suddenly got caught in the fire as the lantern's light itself goes out. Botan and Hime acted immediately as the fire spread on the rumpled papers and cut pieces, stepping on it in attempt to extinguish. When the fire wouldn't go and Hime's socks got singed, Botan went to the jug and poured water all over it.

Finally the fire was out. They opened the tent to direct the fumes outward.

"Bad boy!" Botan scolded Kitsune, who whined behind the table. Hime looked at the part-ash, part-burnt bits of trash. She noticed something colorful. Botan smelled a burnt plastic.

"You're throwing plastics in the trash?"

"No – look Botan!"

Hime was bent down, scrutinizing at something. She bent down as well in curiosity.

There was a long stick – it would be white if it hadn't gotten burned - and, under the ashes, were pieces of plastic violet-colored paper, the same texture as the flags they were supposed to retrieve from the forest.

"Isn't this – isn't it – ?" But Hime could not finish her question. Kitsune – as though proud of what he has done – sniffed around it, and caught the smell leading to another place. He jumped back to the table, into a green bag.

"Hey – that's Shuichi's." Hime commented. "He took that in hunting."

Kitsune wasn't satisfied as he pawed the zipper. Botan took hold of it. Gingerly, she opened it. There lay – a scissor. And in between the knives of it – was a small sheared-paper much the same as what they saw in the trash. She touched the scissor – unable to believe what's taking place. _Shuichi? Shuichi did this?_

Then came the flashes of warnings.

"_I just heard that Shuichi Minamino gets interested in girls who don't really like him – women who see him as ordinary person."_

"_Well, no, he doesn't like that. The news is that, after making that girl fall in love on him, he tries to defeat her in all things she's good at."_

"_He never fails to impress everybody according to whim!_

Botan thought her surroundings had gone empty – as though she was the only one standing there, looking at the yelling evidences that put everything back in place – pointing the cause of their failure.

_B-but, _she thought, _he can't have… I mean, what could be my weakness…_

"_Please, Botan… I gave it to you because I thought it would lighten your mood and make you feel special."_

_Lighten my mood? Make me feel special? _She thought, her fingers trembling in every thought, every conversation they had as though they were hints – hints that everything about him was – is a lie.

"_May the best player win."_

Is this a game to him? Did he found her a challenge that he should win?

_And I fell for it! Why, when did I tell my weak – _But even before she could finish thinking it, another memory came to justify everything.

_"Just the past I couldn't stand facing right now."_

She had handed him weapons. What had happened?

"_Another is that he tries to find out what is the weakness of the girl and pins her down."_

Botan felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked over it, Hime was sad to see tears brimming in her eyes.

"Botan…" Hime started, trying something to tell – but finding no words suited enough. She didn't want to accuse her for failing to believe them, but she had been helpless as well to help her.

Suddenly, the tent opened. Botan bent her head down, so her bangs could keep things away.

"Hi Hime! Bot – geez! What happened here?" Maya asked, surprised. Behind her was Kurama, who was, as well, looking at the mess in the tent. He looked back from Hime, then to Botan – who wouldn't meet his gaze.

Hime took hold of Maya, and shook her head. Nobody notice Maya flick her eyes between them with knowing.

"We should go outside." She said, leading Maya away. Kurama looked back as Hime lead Maya, while not missing to give him an accusing glower.

-

Kurama noticed that Botan had not moved since he arrived. Kitsune brushed against Kurama's leg, giving him a lick in his hand, and turning around – out of the tent, as if knowing her master's mood changing immediately.

"Hey Botan!" he said lightly, though he could not make it as light as he once could. Botan misinterpreted that. "Mr. Patron said – "

Botan's hand went flying, making contact in his right cheek. The two pieces of sheared paper scattering in the air, and swaying down by the floor.

Kurama received a shock but he did not flinch or stagger. He stood on his feet, feeling Botan's anger rising.

"Liar." She said. "How could you lie to me? How could you play my feelings for this cheap game?"

Kurama frowned. It appears – to his opinion – that the tables seemed turned.

"I beg your pardon? Play your feelings?" he asked in the same still tone, his head as low as hers. "I thought I was being the one played."

"What?" she asked, her anger turning to a furious tirade. "How dare you turn the tables around after you – after you…" She could not bring it. It felt painful to say.

"After I what?" he asked calmly that unnerved Botan. She pointed at the remnants of the flag – barely visible by the ashes and the soil.

"You stole the flag we were searching for! It meant so much to me – to us! We have almost combed half of that forest and wasted our energy, when we could have used it in trekking back our track! It almost injured my student! You slowed us!"

Kurama merely closed his eyes. "I do not know what you're talking about. We did not waste _our _time looking for another's flag. And stop playing the victim, because it was you who played the antagonist all along. And I fell for it."

Botan was – like him – bemused, "What are you talking about Shuichi? We're talking about the cheap loser you've been playing just so you could count me as – how do you call them – fans?" she snarled, tears unconsciously rolling down her cheek. She was about to hit him again, but this time, Kurama blocked it deftly by his two fingers.

"This is enough. You've once told me you liked another man – your Prince Charming – but where are you and what are you doing? Playing around _other_ men just to put somebody else in the waiting list. I've got to say this," he looked at her. Botan had never seen those eyes before, could not interpret it – it was in between hurt, hate and feat – or was it truly?

"You were good. But not good enough to get me."

"You arrogant fool." She sneered. "I regret the day I met you. I've never seen a person as vile, selfish and conceited as you. I never want to see or talk to you again. I hate you!"

She stomped off from the tent, taking a hasty swipe on her face to dry her tears.

"The pleasure is mine."

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

What the - ? What just happened? Oh no! No! No! No! NO!

Botan and Shuichi? Totally Broken?

cries

Anyway, next chap – you'll see Yusuke and others again!

An adventure awaits Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara to seek the mystery of Yanazaki!

* * *

Bwahahahah!

Do you hate me now?

I said do you hate me now?

Call me – the number one genius in town! Bwahahahaha!

My story is just beginning.

So from this moment, I'm officially declaring **1ST PERIOD: SUMMER CAMP** closed.

See you next in the next episode of my fic (don't worry, I'm not yet through)

Expect to see the **2ND PERIOD: WHEN CLASSES STARTS **soon…

(I'm sorry if I didn't indicate in my first chapter the indication **1ST PERIOD: SUMMER CAMP** on top… I kinda forget sheesh! Don't worry, by next chapter, I'll write it, promise!)

Thanks to my reviewers!

R&R!

**midnight 1987: **Woah! Hope you won't kill me with this one! Thanks for stopping by!

**Animoon: **Here it is… well… ?

**ZukoIsMine: **Ei Leiko – thanks for the review – please keep reading…

**MiaHime: **That's good to hear (about your brother) Hehe… I didn't truly know about that hasta lavista part – oh well… (not good in Spanish)… What's Hime's problem? You'll find out soon… hee hee hee… thanks for reviewing…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!


	12. A Year Ago and Two Months Later

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Wow! Here I am again to open the second period of my story!

I hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews!

Lavya truly guys!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

_2ND PERIOD: WHEN CLASSES STARTS_

-

Chapter 12

A Year Ago and Two Months Later

-

Beyond the clouds, the dimensions and worlds stood the great kingdom of Reikai – the world which balances good and evil, birth and death. It stood looming by the clouds like a grand castle. Though great are its ancient writings and every worker seemed peaceful in their jobs – deep in the recesses, there are minds that cannot rest to discover the truth.

The globe shrinks into his pacifier, as he leaned closer to their captive – the recent one his reliable tanteis had delivered for further investigation and punishment for unforgivable faults. They were in a circular chamber, deep into the dungeons, where in the center platform, sat the guilty demon, both priest and ninja in the making.

"You will not tell us anything?" the prince pressed on as the demon sat glaring at the spectators defiantly.

"Even in my death, I will refuse to divulge any secrets!"

There were angry murmurs from the spectators. Koenma-sama sighed.

"Very well then. You've given us no choice." He turned to his left. "George, let them in."

The other circular drawings on the floor which Yanazaki thought was just part of the design, began to protrude slowly, rising like a hidden elevator. Out of each circles – were tanteis. One of them came forward, holding a syringe.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" he said, his voice in obvious fear.

"Just let you sleep." Koenma answered.

The tantei moved forward and injected the fluid into his bloodstream. In a few seconds, the demon was drugged into a dark pit of his dreams, eyes open but seeing nothing. Then, the other tanteis moved forward. There were three of them – two women and a large guy. They held up their hands, each producing circular ki that reflected upon the demon's empty eyes.

"That's the last one you said?"

"Yes, Koenma-sama. The last fluid after some thieves got into the sensitive section of the Reikai laboratory." Said the woman. "I'm afraid, this will be the first and last time we'll see the effect. Ten minutes is the estimated consequence."

Koenma-sama set his hand on his chin, his elbows on the table, his eyes expressionless as the other tanteis moved back to see the effect.

"Okay Yanazaki. I want you to tell me why you were in Ningenkai."

At first, the ninja demon did not move. Koenma was about to call it off when suddenly, the demon was forced to tell – as if something motivated him so.

"I was in Ningenkai to retrieve the Scroll of The Summoned."

"Scroll of The Summoned, you say?" Koenma prodded.

"Yes. It only works when events like this happens – when the summoning is incomplete to the point in which the summoned is already traveling back.

"And since I've been interrupted, now I need a perfect heir – body for his soul."

"The perfect heir? Who is the perfect heir? Is he a man or woman? A spirit? A demon? A human?"

"That's the point of needing the scroll. Ancient writings riddle out their allusion of this said heir. It is ancient and utterly perilous for it was – in the very beginning – written out in the protest of others, in the dangers that could lie in front of it.

"And it's only my family that knows its very location and can rightfully use it, right now."

"By 'rightfully use it', what do you mean?"

The demon smirks. "It is said that in the depths of the scroll lies the key to search for this said heir. And since I have activated its power by coming here in Ningenkai and saying my chants, I've unleashed the thing you weaklings fear most."

"And? What lies in its depths?"

He squirmed in pain. The tanteis looked alarmed. "Two minutes left."

"N – no…" the demons gasped painfully. "C-can't tell y-you…"

The tantei to his left hit him hard on his nape. The demon spurted blood and opened his eyes once more – entranced.

"The strength of Karasu; the death of the unlawful heirs…"

Koenma-sama looked distressed. The demon's eyes were returning to its natural light – the fluid's effect was wavering. He did not have time to ask why he went there. Koenma leaned forward, into the light, his face masked with determination.

"I want to know the exact location of this said scroll."

-

"So, that's what the little perk's up to huh? He wants, this time, a scroll?" Yusuke muttered as he pulled his jacket close. It was late in December and snow was heavy on its peak.

"First the mirror, the sword, the flute, the soul-sucker thing – goodness, we're not get-backers, you know?" he huffed, trekking the snow-covered landing.

"Yes, apparently, this Scroll of the Summoned is the means of releasing Karasu from the trap of wherever he is right now. And it is a danger that it's lying alone in Ningenkai activated, so our job is to retrieve this from underneath and let them uncover the meaning of the ancient writings since – as Koenma-sama said by Yanazaki's information – they can decipher it without risking their lives." Kurama explained, following Yusuke's tracks.

Hiei growled. "That's where they're good at – not risking their lives and putting ours in front of it." He followed the way easily, not bothering to kick some ice off his way.

"Oh geez… it's cold out here. I wish I'm just home eating those freshly-baked rolls by Yukina…" Kuwabara said dreamily, thinking of Yukina baking. Hiei growled more.

It was after Christmas, two months after they arrested the ninja-demon. They had visited the village in which, according to Koenma, the passage could be found. They had asked some villager's help, which directed them to a temple nearby.

From there, the guardians were hesitant at first. But when they talked to the head of the guardians and after learning they are Genkai-sama's – a good friend of his - students and what they were after for, he disclosed the information knowing that it will be safer for the scroll to be banished from their lands. Now, they were walking at the foot of the mountain looking for the thirteenth statue – which is missing.

"Okay, Kurama. How are we going to look for the secret temple when all we see is snow?" Yusuke grumbled. "Don't you think – since that demon is behind bars – that it's just proper to search for it in good weather?"

Kurama had stridden forward, looking for some signs. They had just passed the twelfth statue of Buddha.

"You have a fair point Yusuke. But you see, the thirteenth Buddha only appears in Autumn and Winter. The cold draws the thirteenth statue to emerge itself. It's just a wonder why Koenma didn't tell me the reason." He said.

"So, how do we find this statue again?" Kuwabara muttered, pulling his earmuffs closer and breathing on his knitted gloves so he could warm his face. Hiei – who was completely unprotected by the wind and can stand the cold – hmphed away. Kuwabara noticed him and scowled. But before they could start bickering, Kurama saw something shiny sticking out from the snow. He gingerly walked up to it and brushed the snow that covered it.

Yusuke's face brightened. Hiei and Kuwabara looked over. Kurama stared at the statue, digging the rest. Finally unearthed, they surround the statue. It was a happy-faced plump Buddha sitting on his favorite position, holding something circular in his hand and has a hole in the center like donuts. There were symbols of the words Yin, Yang, Water and Fire written in it in a cross manner.

They looked at it and back at each other.

"So, what do we do about it?" asked Kuwabara, leaning over and looking at his eyes.

"I say we knock it off so – maybe – we could see a hidden passage." Yusuke said, flexing his muscles in excitement.

"Hn." Hiei hummed, looking at it interestingly, touching his katana. "We could cut it into pieces."

"I think the first choice is better." Kuwabara piped out.

"Well said from a best friend!" Yusuke said, patting Kuwabara's head.

"Who said he's the judge?" Hiei growled.

"Because I have a better judgment than you, shrimp!" Kuwabara mocked.

"You – " In quick motion, he swiped his sword, flames slightly emitting from it – only to be blocked by Yusuke using his fingers.

"I thought we agreed we knock it into pieces?"

"Who agreed?" Hiei snarled. "Only two reckless ningens like you would think of something in a ningen way!"

"And who do you think you are, demon?! You've gotta be worse than we are!" Kuwabara scowled comically, calling his rei ken into action. Hiei parried it quite easily.

"Are you challenging me?"

Yusuke placed a palm on each of their faces, pushing them off each other. "No! You're not going to do it in here. You can cause avalanche."

"Well said." Kurama smiled. He had been sweatdropping from his friends' conversation.

To their horror, Yusuke directed his index finger towards the statue. "We'll try this instead."

A small ball of energy emitted itself from his finger. It would've destroyed anything on its path, hadn't Kurama summoned his whip to avert the direction of his hands. Yusuke yowled in pain as the light trekked upwards, leaving melted marks upon the snow it had passed.

"Kurama! That was sneaky of you!" he said.

"We should not destroy the – "

Suddenly the earth they are standing on began to shake.

"Yusuke! Kurama told you not to – "

"I didn't do anything!"

"Look!"

Everybody stared. The eyes of Buddha glimmered, the light stretching from its feet down on the snow, melting it.

"We've got to get out of here!"

But even before they could move, the earth gave way and down they fell.

-

"Oww…"

Yusuke looked upwards. There was a large hole up above and only darkness below. His eyes adjusted. It wasn't at all dark. In fact, there appeared torches that seemed to have alighted itself in their presence. There were more statues by the circular place, all wearing a strange paper with written message that they couldn't read from their distance. Kuwabara stood from his face-down fall, massaging his nose and standing up, catching up with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei who had landed both on their feet quite deftly, missing the snow from knocking them as he received the full blast.

"There's a passage in here!"

Kuwabara looked up and realized that Yusuke and the others had walked ahead without him, leaving him in the ghostly shadows of the statues.

"H-hey! W-wait up!" He did not like the chill the statues were radiating.

Hiei sneered, not giving him a chance to move nearer without a mock.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Ssh! We could wake things here!" Kurama warned them.

"Tsk! I'd love one! Please! WAKE UP!!!"

His voice echoed. Hiei smirked. Kuwabara's teeth clattered. Silence greeted them afterwards.

A thundering sound came next, growing louder and louder.

"Could you hear that?"

Yusuke stomped his fist to his palm. "Let's bring it on!"

Suddenly, the torch lighted the comer's way.

Kuwabara thinned, his eyes and jaws going slack.

A stone was rolling in its path towards them. It wasn't just a rolling stone – it was lit with blazing fire, leaving black marks behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama sweatdropped. Yusuke fell flat on his face.

"Scaredy cat!"

"I'm not!"

Hiei leaped.

Without flinching (Kuwabara exempted), the rock crashed into a dozen pieces, knocking off some statues that seemed to guard everywhere.

"Is that all?"

"Come on." Kurama sighed, knowing his friends will be more excited to meet some monsters than finding what they really have to retrieve.

-

They encountered ancient traps that in their opinion, were quite easy to sense and pass. But as the move deeper, the traps were getting harder to locate. Each step was a dangerous echo of what lies ahead.

Soon, after deactivating the last, they came to a small door – as though the other side was merely a bedroom. After checking for more traps, Kurama gave a go signal and Yusuke opened it.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama entered, disturbing the still dust. Wind from the outside followed shortly. In that instant, lights flooded the entire room, blinding them for a seconds.

"What the – "

Yusuke's eyes adjusted. Kurama and Hiei were the first to open their eyes.

"Yusuke… this place…"

There lay…more statues – not the one's they saw inside – this time, a live-looking ancient warriors whose armor looked real, if somebody polishes them. Their head-armor looked more like of a brass. They were occupying wide chamber, rectangular shape with semi-curve at the end of the room. The place was draped with cobwebs, dirty red velvet curtains hiding no windows behind it. The Corinthian poles, carved with slithering dragon up ahead gave a domineering aura from above; the dragon's head looked down upon them, as though they knew that somebody had discovered the place. Their eyes were shades of green jade.

"What is this place?" Kuwabara asked, walking up ahead and drinking the look in the room. "It looks like a chamber."

Yusuke fell flat on his back. Kuwabara turned. Yusuke rose with a crossmark on his head. "You stupid big oaf! Of course it is a chamber dimwit!"

"Yusuke," Kurama said, not leaving his eyes around the room. Yusuke looked over.

"Hm?"

"Let's be careful from this point." He said. Yusuke knew Kurama would not give him any serious advice unless needed. He nodded as he stood up. He felt the radiating energy from the room as well. Hiei eyed the place warily. The place is – he hates to admit – giving him the creeps.

"Hey, look what I found!"

The three turned to see Kuwabara examining another warrior – one whose suit differed from others. He was idling at the brooch pinned by his chest – like a badge but doesn't entirely suited him. It was a small gold, a size of a coin, with a six-sided star etched upon it. Kuwabara leaned. There were inscriptions – miniature drawings on the sides that he cannot read.

"This looks weird." He said, trying his might to decipher. "It's so little – I can't read…"

Hiei looked surprised as Kuwabara touched the brooch and pulled it. "Kurama, could he?"

Kurama sweatdropped.

"You were talking shrimp?" He said, freezing in his third attempt to remove the brooch.

"I thought you were dumb."

Kuwabara blazed in anger. Finally, before he could remove his hand from the brooch, it gave away. The impact made Kuwabara fall and roll over to the other side of the room, crashing to a table where it broke into pieces.

"Oww!"

Yusuke hooted in laughter. Hiei smirked. "I stand corrected. I'll say dumber." Kurama couldn't repress his smile, the sweatdrop never leaving his head.

Kuwabara looked up, a bandaid crisscrossed on his head.

"You'll get it this time, shrimp!" He looked up for a support and saw a protruding metal. He wrapped his arms to it. Kurama saw it at once.

"Kuwabara, no!" Kurama cried but he knew it was too late. The metal – which turned out to be a lever, swung downward due to his weight. He looked up at it.

"Wha - ?"

Suddenly, lights dimmed but did not fade. The eyes of the dragons changed from cool green to angry red. There was an eerie whishing sound encircling the entire chamber.

The door behind bangs close.

Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"This is it then." Hiei said, a faint smirk on his face. He was waiting for action the whole time.

The eyes of the statues glimmered.

"Don't they have enough?" Yusuke sighed as he noticed the warrior-statues one by one turning around, gripping their weapon tightly and giving them a warning glare. Kurama noticed that in the platform lighted by spotlight, was a golden chest with red velvet features and more ancient writings.

"There! That's got to be the scroll!"

Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Go Kurama, you're smarter than we are, you could detect more traps easily than we can."

Kurama nodded as the threesome clashed with the numerous statues that broke down to pieces as their fists make contact in them. Kurama summoned his own rose whip to make his way forward, dodging the other statues attempts.

Finally Kurama touched the platform. He scanned the platform swiftly and carefully. He noticed that in the semi-circle walls, there were small dark holes. He took seeds from his hair and flicked them in the platform. Nothing happened. After five seconds, the seeds grew instantly, planting their roots deep on the platform flow. As large leaves and dangerous-looking flowers grow, the holes glowed and shot hot spurt of what looked like sprites.

The plants, which howled in pain, began to grow faster. Kurama watched in amazement as the holes tried their might to keep firing, as roots over roots, they were covered. The flower – which looked a lot like rafflesia dangling on thick stems, growled in triumph as each of the holes finally subsided.

Kurama used his fox demon senses but detected nothing else more. Cautiously, he strode to the upper platform where the box lay. It shimmered more invitingly than in long distance.

"Ei Kurama! Are you done yet?" Yusuke yelled, crushing the stone's head with his fist.

Kurama didn't answer. There lay in the box – an old scroll. When he touched it, he felt its aura defending itself, crumpling to ash its own paper as though his touch is fire. He stopped and closed the chest. Upon the chest were words he could read.

**DANGER AWAITS THOSE WHO LIFT THIS CHEST**

Then, his senses sharpened before he could read the rest. He turned around to see a hurtling hammer in the midair straight to him. At the same time, his plants growled in warning.

Kurama jumped off from the platform, above the careering hammer, cartwheel in the air as all at once a lone figure started to creep into the platform. It was the statue who wore the six-sided star medal.

Yusuke looked up as Kurama hovered by the air, watching the leader win over something. They both acted quickly.

Kurama summoned his plants, which wrapped the thing around. Yusuke grabbed the chest away from his grip.

And before he could do anything else, Yusuke's fist destroyed it into a thousand remnants.

"Got it Kurama!" he yelled, meeting Kurama's dreading stare.

"No! You're not supposed to – " he got interrupted.

The entire room fell into silence. The light got softer, dust rising up in the air. The statues were immobilized. The portal they were coming from froze as well.

"Wha – what happened?" Kuwabara yelled as he pushed the statues above him away. Hiei jumped over the motionless effigies. He didn't like the sudden stillness. It was more threatening than the chaos they were just encountering.

"Well, I should've figured – what were you saying Kurama?" Yusuke said, looking from the chest and to Kurama.

Kurama didn't say anything. His eyes roved around the chamber. The dragon's eyes produced something round – almost like a fluid. It was crying. Their tears hovered .

Suddenly, his plant – which sprouted thirty flowers – cried aloud. At that instant, tiny dots glowed. The plants exploded.

Suddenly, it was raining lasers, beginning from the platform then creeping outward, into their direction.

"Let's go! Go! Go! GO!"

The entire room was bathed in white hot light.

-

"Very good. You're mission is accomplished." Said Koenma.

The Kurama and Yusuke opened their eyes. They were in a bedroom. All of them were lying down, except Hiei who was sitting by the window sill. Kuwabara lay fast asleep next to Yusuke – all bandaged.

"Huh?" Yusuke said. Then suddenly, memories flashed back.

"What happened? Where – where… how?"

"You escaped due to Kurama's plants." Koenma explained, looking over Kurama, who nodded in understanding as his own memories unwind.

"I remember." Kurama said, as he stood up from his bed. He looked and felt well.

The white light surrounded them. The tears of the dragons glowed blindingly and exploded and the lasers jived with its racket – making the room a big trap they didn't quite expect.

But Kurama had been quicker. His plants was able to stretch its roots all around the room, not just by the walls of the semi-circle platform. It reached towards the door – where it struck hard. Kurama was able to call all of them. Hiei pulled Kuwabara as the lasers shot his ass. Kurama gestured Yusuke to follow.

They all jumped as the room got blasted.

"I remember it too." Yusuke piped up.

"Sorry about that scratch there Yusuke." Kurama said, noticing the wound on his forehead.

"What wound?" Yusuke looked up and noticed it too. "Oh. Well don't worry about that chap! I've had some more of this back then."

Kurama offered a smile. "What I'm worried about is Keiko-chan telling you off again."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Geez, you're right!" He slapped his face, only to howl again in anger as he hit his wound. Hiei rolled his eyes.

Koenma took summoned something from his hand and there appeared the chest they'e retrieved. He opened it to see the scroll.

"I'm afraid none of us could touch it. It will smolder itself in defense. And there's a warning by the chest saying that 'Danger awaits those who lift this chest.'" Kurama warned.

Koenma shut the chest and looked over. "You actually read this?"

"Yes. It's in English." Kurama replied. Koenma frowned. Yusuke looked over at the chest for the first time. He frowned as well.

"Okay – it's English, you said – I'm not exactly a genius in that subject but - is it in Martian English language?" he asked, peering at him. Kurama went over to his table and examined the chest again. And to his shock, the words were not at all in the language of English. There were drawings – scratchy ones – and letters he had never seen in his life.

"But they were English when I read them." He said. He had been meaning to read the second line – but that was far from being solved, as the second line also took similar image of the first line, making it impossible for him to read it.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to decipher what it means and be able to read the scroll – whatever it contains. I will keep you informed." Koenma said with a promise.

"What you need now is a good rest before school starts." He said with a grin.

"Did you just have to bring that up?" Yusuke said, slumping down on his back.

-

But the Reikai should move before evil comes off. Yanazaki felt the presence of the chest in the palace. It has been more than five months since he was captured. The aura that had built up was overpowering.

"So." He growled in the stillness of his prison. "It has begun."

A triumphant sneer came finally to his lips.

-

Past the invisible Buddha, who had hidden itself because of change of weather, away from noises that is emitting from the summer break, from the remnants of the statues, the platform was – at least – still intact. In the middle of the table where the chest once rest, lay the words that mirrored the saying in the chest.

In here, it says,

**DANGER AWAITS THOSE WHO LIFT THIS CHEST**

**TWO WILLS WILL GATHER INNOCENT LIVES**

And as if somebody had chanted these words, it disappeared, leaving two mail letters addressed to nobody. Slowly, they rise upon the spotlight above which is actually the summer sun slightly leaving behind the rain, and in shimmering light they disappear into a vast world; the world of Ningens.

An evil ghost of cackle echoes throughout. The voice of Karasu.

-

"Aaah!!!"

The fast heartbeat triggered by nightmare caused her to tumble from her bed, beating the alarm clock from waking her up by ringing a second later.

She looked over at the calendar then back at the clock and the dog who had woken up the same time she did.

"OH! IT'S SCHOOL TIME!!!"

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Pulled back in the bulletin, next to the bulletin where sections were listed, was the news that made her eyes bulge to face another – yet – challenge in her life.

**BIGGEST GOSSIP FRESH FROM SUMMER: MIHARA BOTAN OF STANDARD SECTION AND MINAMINO SHUICHI OF MEIOU HIGH – TOGETHER FOR SUMMER???**

Know more about her school Hyurei High!

What's going to happen to the scroll?

Find out!

* * *

Wow! What a good way to start a day! (Get woken up by nightmare, receive shock from your alarm clock and get bounded by your dog! – wow, indeed a nice way to start!)

Hahah!

So… how about you share to me how you'll start your day?

Our semester just ended last week and here I am, boring myself to numerous DVDs and VCDs. So I decided to update this fic once and for all. I missed writing and reading.

I've read some good as well. It inspired me to get back on my seat in front of this computer… which by the way is an office computer (Yayks!)

Too bad school's just starting for Botan and the rest, don't you think?

**sweetcanines: **here you go!!! Hope you love it!

**ZukoIsMine: **Thanks leiko! I'm sorry for long delay!

**MiaHime**: Thanks so much! I hope I didn't bore you with this one. I'm in the mood! I think I can update sooner after this!!!

**midnight 1987**: jumps off the trap ouch! Hee, hee! Oh well, life is always interesting when we're near the cliff!

**Animoon**: Something tells me you just love kids, don't you? Hehe. Well, I hate to admit to my lil brothers, but I do too! I hope you love this chap. Ciao!


	13. Twisted Truths

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Haha!

Here I am again!

I hope you had fun reading the last. Thanks for the review **ZukoIsMine!**

Below is Botan's life in school – yay!!!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 13

Twisted Truths

-

Hyurei High is a non-exclusive academy set up by foreign and local influences, thus is a secular like Meiou High and Sarayashiki High. It is, however, divided into two.

The Special Hyurei High is dedicated to students who have the desire and skill to advance on a higher level such as Science, Computer and Mathematics. In here, they compete with other private schools like Meiou High. Moreover, presidents of clubs, leaders of organization and student council usually come from this section.

Standard Hyurei High is dedicated to students who want to be the school's product, who takes subject like the rest of schools – particularly Sarayashiki and Meiou. Moreover, tuition fee is lower than the Special's – who has some private laboratory for their experiments and Meiou's. These division produces good workers, followers, athletes, musicians. The name of the school is very famous around the parts. Hyurei High is located at the end of the street, five blocks from the straight lane to Sarayashiki. Most of the time, there are scuffles occurring between these schools due to territory. But the brawls usually come from the school itself due to differences.

In fact, except the number of subjects and length of time, Standard and Special are particularly the same. But these fights usually occur due to provoking, boasting, bullying, pretending and such. Ever since the school had started, the electricity between the sections had never died.

Then again, those who choose to study here live on with the life the Hyurei had started. So far, no worse case scenario had happened.

Up until now.

-

"Ahh…" she exclaimed silently, savoring the feeling of coming back to school. Wearing her school uniform – dark green short skirt, a cream vest over her white blouse, dark green blazer, a small red bow on her collar, and long black socks and black shoes. Mihara Botan felt ready to challenge herself academically once again, after having to go through the worst summer she ever had – well – not worst enough.

-

She remembered the day when she was crying because of pain. She did not bother telling the truth to the heads – it would've broken the hearts of the children who won and it might raise a fight between them. She was contented to see her students having fun even though they lost – or rather fell as second placer with 447 points, followed by Yellow with 443 points, Blue with 436 points and finally Red with 421 points. When her students asked why she was crying, she merely told them that she was sad that it was their last day and they won't hold a recital for them. The children – including the silent Sasame – shed tears as they closed around her, hugging her tight, telling her that they'll truly miss her. They took her back to their classroom where they had decorated it for their last day and dedicated to her their song. And as a gratitiude, Botan agreed to sing one of her favorites.

'_Whenever you're with me, I'm trying so hard to find sweet serenity'_

She saw, at least for one last, Shuichi. Maya and Shuichi were eating their cake with their winning team and some Arts students. They were talking lightly together, as if nothing happened. Maya wiped the dirt that came to his face. And she felt something clenching inside of her. Not wanting to see more, she turned around, saying goodbye to the memories she thought were true.

'_I am still afraid, just close your eyes and dream and feel it fade away…'_

_-_

Botan crossed the street and let the breeze of early morning caress her as she joined her schoolmates in entering the gates.

'_Time won't flow, everyone knows, when the pain fades away…'_

She had been hurt by what a friend had done. Or was it really friendship she's regretting?

'_Dreams won't die, tears in our eyes, You got to hold your head up high '  
_Oblivious of what's happening in her surroundings, she looked up on her section from the bulletin and sure enough, like always, she's in class B found in the third floor. It's her last year in high school, and she's going to make the best of it.

'_Hold your head up high…'_

"Botan!"

She turned, to see her camp mates Hideki, Minami and Hime running towards her. Far from being happy, they looked pretty worried.

"Hime! Hideki! Minami!" she greeted happily. "Good to see you!"

"Botan…" they huffed.

"What's up? You look worried."

"Y-you… and… um – Shuichi – "

"What?"

-

Pulled back in the bulletin, next to the bulletin where sections were listed, was the news that made her eyes bulge to face another – yet – challenge in her life.

BIGGEST GOSSIP FRESH FROM SUMMER: MIHARA BOTAN OF STANDARD SECTION AND MINAMINO SHUICHI OF MEIOU HIGH – TOGETHER FOR SUMMER???

A large sweatdrop formed at the back of her head. And there were news – straight news, facts and photos. From picture to picture, it seemed that the photographer was quite distinct. Each picture, as far as Botan could remember, were images of innocent friendship – the one she had before – but somehow, the reporters had twisted its meaning like the one she was eating lunch with Shuichi near the shades by the field that says:

Mihara and Minamino in their _mutual understanding_ stage?

"Oh no…" she said as she scanned every captions and every bits of news pasted. In fact, she was surprised to find the very bulletin full of her pictures. Why didn't she notice it while going inside?

Then, she noticed murmurs around. She looked left, guys talk in hushed tones like,

"What? _The _Minamino Shuichi?"

"Come off it! Look at her! I've been here for two years, yet she never had anyone for a boyfriend!"

"If Minamino think she's hot, I don't think there's anymore to talk about." The guys looked at her with obvious awe and looked ready to worship.

She sweatdropped, a comical blush tainting her features. She looked at her left. The girls were having a hot conversation.

"I can't believe this! The book-hooker? That library girl over there!"

"She doesn't even fix herself, what did he see in her?"

"Ooh it's so unfair! I spent half my allowance fixing my hair, doing some spa and I don't have the best boy in town!"

"How dare she do that to us?! Who does she think she is?!?!"

They glared at her. Botan sweatdropped again, grim shadows appearing behind her. She comically stands against the bulletin, looking at the hostile students.

"I – I – we weren't… I mean… we didn't… we were just – "

The bell rings. The teachers ushered the students to go to their class as the students give her a threatening stare and the guys a spine-tingling look.

"Oh no! Now, what have I gotten myself into this time?" she said, putting a hand on her head.

-

If being light blue-haired is enough to stand her out, then so was the news spreading like wildfire. It seems that nobody doesn't know about her encounter and private talks with the Minamino Shuichi. And this gave Botan wonder. She did not even know he was this prominent. She just thought he's rich like Kitajima-san – nothing more. But it seems his legendary works reached each part of the school. She spent most of her morning class avoiding the glare the girls were giving. Hideki, Minami and Hime seemed distant – not wanting to get themselves mixed up to what she to a situation she didn't want to get involved in the first place.

Time by time, some of them would hiss.

"Hey Mihara! When did you plan this?"

She would scowl and mouth _I didn't!_

They would glare, exchange more hissing sounds and glare at her simultaneously.

"Mihara Botan?"

She stood up quickly as their teacher – Yanoa Kumiko-sensei – called her. Yanoa-sensei stood smaller than her but has a sharp senses and eyes though behind the lenses.

"I appoint you the class representative of class II-B."

Long ago, she praised herself for being responsible in everything she do, and liked how her classmates admired her for committing herself into it. Now, she would like nothing else but to surrender. But Yanoa-sensei won't hear it. She knew. Because before she could open her mouth she said, "You, among your classmates, know much better about the policies of this school, you're well updated on the news and an asset in your class. You do well in your studies – a good model for your classmates. I do not doubt your abilities. And that's enough for you to receive it." She stared at the class. "If there's anybody here who doesn't want her, may go out and never come back."

Though small, she has this knack of making students follow her without going violent. That's where Botan took her lead when she taught her own Music class. When nobody answered or negatively reacted, she resumed teaching. At that moment, they all looked back; taking turns to glower at her. Botan gulped.

She thought that a break would do her good. But it was far from bad.

"There – that's Mihara Botan."

"What? That's Botan?" the freshmen girls stared.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me. She looks – normal." Said a striking girl in stylish long curly hair as if she had gone to parlor.

Botan could feel her nape heating. She went straight to the library. She took a book by C.S. Lewis and sat down by the tables, when she heard murmurs behind the shelves.

"Yes. Mihara Botan, the girl in class II-B."

"Is she junior high?"

"No. She's already in her last year."

"They said she's a staff of Hyurei Era Newspaper, isn't she? Don't you think she's doing it so many students would read her articles?"

"Possibly. But I never knew Botan could be like that – although she has the determination to fulfill her dreams, I don't think she'd go that far." Botan familiarized the voice as one of the staff in the school newspaper, Sonoha Mizune – the chief editor, II-A Special Hyurei section, like Kitajima-san.

"But you never know – "

There was a loud slamming of book that cut the conversation of the students which made them look over and saw a light blue-head pass by and going out the door. It seemed every corner talks about this 'weird' event. Not knowing where she will go, she proceeded in visiting her locker. Few people were there. She smiled faintly. Few smiled back before resuming to what they were doing. It was obvious that they knew her as they make way for her, whispering at her back. She touched the lock of her locker and unlocked the latch. Suddenly, there was a bunch of paper cascading down unto her. Frowning, she bent down and found out they were letters. She opened the red one. And this is what it read.

_Dear Botan,_

_I've never seen a lady as beautiful as you, like a silent angel in the corner of the class, a lone figure in the library. How tragic it is that it is only now I see you in the different light – _

She frowned. It sounded so cheesy and went straight to the name. "Konoa Ishima. II-D" She took another.

_Mihara Botan;_

_How dare you take a step the dream of every girl in town! You will pay for this!_

It was unsigned. She sweatdropped.

_Mihara,_

_Foul, despicable – a gold-digger, attention-grabbing self-centered and ambitious girl! - _

She crumpled that one, not bothering to look at the name. The next letter was plain white.

_Greetings to our friend Mihara Botan, _

_We are the Secret Society of Minamino Fan Club (SSMFC). We'd like to invite you in a forum this afternoon at this hour – _

She looked disgusted. Invite her? For what?

To make it worse, that late afternoon (after reading and dumping all the letters that lunch), some members of the SSMFC blocked her way, bombarding her with questions.

"What's his favorite food?"

"What type of girl does he want?"

"Does she like blondes? Strawberry red? Chocolate brown? Ebony black? Silvery white? Dark blue? Oh what?"

"Curly-haired or straight?"

She got away by those by telling them the teacher needs her. Then she bumped into some Special Hyurei section

"Oh – who do we have here?" said an intelligent looking girl, putting her hands on her hips. She wore her light brown hair in two ponytails.

"The school instant celebrity!" said derisively by her twin, a girl with shorter light brown hair.

"So, how does it feel, Mihara Botan to be the center of attention?"

"Snagging the best boy in town – what a cheap shot!"

But before she could retaliate, a voice boomed from the classroom where the twins emerged.

"Hami! Hezuo! What are you – " It was Kitajima-san, looking superior in their school uniform, her own curly chocolate brown hair free at her back.

She merely looked at Botan and turned her back on her. She didn't speak, nor gave any sign that they shared short companionship back in the camp. There was something spiteful prejudice behind her eyes.

"Botan!"

She turned, enough to make her eyes open like saucers. A group of girls wearing cloth on their heads that read "Minamino We Love You!" were charging towards her. Botan scampered away from them, smoke arising in their feet.

-

"What's the noise - ?" said a small girl, sliding the door of the classroom open.

"You coming Yuka?" asked the girl ahead who also wears the same cloth on her forehead.

"Oh – I'll be there! I'll just clean the class, okay? Wait for me!" She closed the door behind and looked at the mess the first day of school brought. She sighed as she started sweeping some trash.

From behind, a piece of paper glowed darkly and swayed down the floor. The noise caught Yuka's attention, turning around. She walked up to it, thinking she missed that trash. She picked up the envelope, which was quite blank.

"Hmm… a letter…" she turned around, making sure nobody's looking, then opened the letter.

She began to read.

-

"Yuka!"

The classroom appeared empty.

"Yuka where are you?"

A tap made the girl jump. The glasses from her eyes fell. Yuka picked it up and gave it to her.

"You scared me. Where have you been?"

Yuka held out a paper.

Rei was quite baffled by her friend's movement. She seemed not herself.

"What's wrong Yuka?" Her eyes were quite empty. She didn't answer. Rei opened the mail. And read. Darkness started to surround her body.

"Help!!!"

-

"Help!!!"

Botan ran and ran until she lost the spies trailing her. Feeling that she finally lost them, she proceeded to the bus, stared suspiciously around, and fell to the seat near the window, sighing.

_Those people! No – it's not them. It's all because of that redhead-no-baka! _A crossmark appeared on her head and balled fist. _Ooh if I ever see him again, I'm gonna do him a one and two! _

"_This is his entire fault!"_ she yelled.

The elder people seated across him looked at her oddly. She fell back, embarrassed.

_-_

The next days weren't good either. The entire student body was grilling her – guys, gals, gays and toms! Goodness, what had she done to be given this punishment? The letters did not stop. They keep building up by the next days. Later, she received two detentions from Riyohiko-sensei for 'disturbing' the silence. Every girl's face read victor.

_That old hag!_

By lunch, she was passing by the gym to see if her close friends had finally come back from their games in other country. They were the best players in soccer and baseball that's why they got picked to represent the school of interschool competitions. They've been gone all summer up until now.

There was a great murmur. Botan looked what it was, curious. And when she opened the gym, she wished she wasn't born with the curiosity of a cat.

The entire student body was there with a flag of somebody familiar to Botan. They turned.

"Oh – there she is!"

The door closed behind her. She was trapped.

The girls closed in, making her back off the wall behind her.

"Tell us the truth, Mihara. Did you and Shuichi become, you know…"

"Tell us… did you date together?"

"Tell us… what happened!"

Botan looked up, and saw by the bleachers, Kitajima Maya, with her snob twin friends, Hami and Hezuo. She had her eyes set somewhere else. But Botan had the inkling she was looking at her a second ago.

The sweatdrop that had formed on her forehead turned to crossmark. This is the time – the perfect time to clean her name… She inhaled deeply.

"SHUT UP!!!"

The gym fell silent.

"I keep telling you! We did not do anything wrong! We were just colleagues of the same camp! We were not dating!"

"Then what were those pictures mean if you're not doing anything wrong?" snapped a girl near her. The others nodded. She blew a stray of strand from her face, anger and frustration at its peak.

"Of course – they call it bonding moments! Each teacher-student has to interact with each other! And I was just paired to him at those pictures you saw! If anybody knows her much more better than me –" She pointed far upwards, to the figure in between the twins. She sensed that that somebody was looking at her.

"That will be Kitajima Maya! She was – after all, had been his group mate all throughout the final games!"

All eyes swerved to their left. A taint had crossed her face. The twins, surprised, looked at her as well.

"Is – is that true, Maya?"

She looked at them uneasily, guilt-stricken then back at Botan, gritting her teeth. The spotlight was on her now.

_Oh no, what will I do?

* * *

_

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Students were peering in curiosity as well. Yusuke and the others pushed forward.

Keiko screamed. Yusuke caught her and pulled her from the harsh sight.

Three students were floating dead.

**-**

The door behind Botan opened suddenly. She was pinned – flattened by the wall, comically slipping like a paper. The people looked surprise from Botan to the scared first year.

"Yuka… Yuka and Rei… _THEY'RE DEAD!!!_"

-

"Reports?" Hinageshi inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"The five deaths…" Kurama started.

"Oh. I've never heard of them. But I'm supposed to ferry five souls. And I'm having trouble."

Hiei flicked his eyes upward.

"They're all missing!"

-

"How about Hyurei High?" Kuwabara asked, massaging his head. "Obviously, we can't go there. But who – ?"

"Oh – that'll be taken care of." Said Kurama, smiling.

* * *

WOW!!! I've finished 13th! I'm near on my next issue! See you soon!!!

Read and review again guys!

Please Review

Please Review

Please Review

Tnx…


	14. Cursed Wills

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Hello! Here it is again!

Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!!!

Hope you have fun!

Anyway, I hope you could bear with me on here. I've made some riddle which I think is quite susceptible to other answers… goodness me… but please, if you want to answer the riddle, give a good guess and tell my why so. Thank you!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 14

Cursed Wills

-

"Yusuke!"

The familiar voice of his girlfriend greeted his good afternoon with welcoming sunshine. The figure waiting by the tree turned his handsome jet-black head to see a pretty short-haired brunette running towards him, her bag by her hand.

"You're early!" she said, smiling happily.

"Well, I have to, don't I? Else, I'd be given detention again by that teacher who's crushing on you!"

Keiko slapped his arm, blushing. "Oh, don't be such a brat! Tamaya-sensei just appreciates good students."

"Speaking of good students, here's the opposite." He murmured as Keiko turned around. A typical orange-head was running on their way. Keiko elbowed Yusuke as she waved at Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Hello Kuwabara! Good day?"

His bright face turned to scowl. "Now you're talking about the day, I don't think I like the new teacher Tamaya Shono. I don't like him one bit!"

Yusuke chuckled. "Well, join the club!"

Keiko bonked him. "He's not that bad, what did he do anyway?"

"It was this morning…"

-

Kuwabara appeared writing something on his notebook, with the rest of his classmates copying things on the blackboard. But he wasn't totally writing. In fact, he was trying to sketch the memory of the ice maiden in the temple, totally free from any worries and working for Genkai-sama.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed.

"Mr. Kazuma."

"Later…" he mumbled, trying to get the eyes better. Then, he realized all eyes were on him. He looked up to see the white-haired young teacher, looking at him through his spectacles.

"Hmm…" he said, examining the drawing he did. "Quite good-looking girl you got there."

Kuwabara blushed, trying to hide the drawing.

"Well, if you want that girl to be with you, I will give you the time. Meet me before lunch and you will receive a detention."

"B-but – that'll cover Math subj – "

"You appeared not quite interested in Science. Why would you be as fascinated to my subject as of Math?" he said calmly, then going back to the table. Some girls giggled. They have a crush on him, obviously. He has the same charm as Kurama – but not that charming enough to be a guy's friend.

-

"So that's what happened." Keiko said as Yusuke started to guffaw.

"You got yourself in a blunder, buddy!" Yusuke laughed, rolling over in hilarity.

"What did you say? He's the worst teacher ever! Why can't I have somebody else instead?" Kuwabara threatened. Keiko frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think he's wrong."

The two guys stood up.

"Don't tell me you're siding him!" Yusuke said suddenly, pointing at her accusingly. "You're not crushing him too, heh Keiko?"

She turned around. "Well, he's as charming as Kurama and well-refined. Why not?"

"What?!"

They just started bickering, when a loud scream erupted.

"What's that?"

The three of them ran towards the sound by the pool behind the gym. Students were peering in curiosity as well. Yusuke and the others pushed forward.

Keiko screamed. Yusuke caught her and pulled her from the harsh sight.

Three students were floating by the water – looking strangely lifeless.

-

"Is it true Maya? Did you and Shuichi were given the chance to be alone together?" asked by seemingly the president of the secret society. He had appeared to the bleachers with the microphone in his hand, looking expectantly at her.

Maya eyed Botan, her eyes telling all, finally unmasking what's in her heart.

It's true. She envied Botan the first time they were introduced in the camp. True that she's been her school mate, but the successes she made were incomparable to hers – as she thought it was. They were both talented, intelligent and – she has to admit – pretty. The fact that she is far well-off than Botan made her be contented to where she stood. _Those were not to think of_, as Maya thought over during the early years. It's only natural that some people will have similar skills, so she didn't bother Mihara so much – until she met Minamino Shuichi. She liked him the first time she met him. It wasn't just his physical appearance – but the hidden part of him that he conceals – until he met Mihara Botan and soon found out the dangers of having her around. They'd been hanging together more usual. They shared secrets that Maya knew Shuichi never gave her the opportunity to know.

_Yes. _Maya thought. _I was the source of every bit of your downfall, Botan. If fate didn't decide to clash you against me, this would not have happened. Curse your fate, Botan, that Shuichi liked you more even though I hate to admit it._

"Its true."

The student body gasped.

_I cast the rumor to your friends so they can instill doubt in your heart._

_I convinced Mia to spread a rumor in retaliation to you for taking Kamo from her. But if you only knew how dangerous it was to have Mia around. It was risky. For at first, Mia happily indulged in my plans. And soon, guilt sipped in when you inexplicably softened her heart._

"We were friends, to start with."

_So I took the matters in my own hands. _

_I stole the flag and burned them deliberately in our own trash bin and left few things in his backpack. It was your dog that helped you, but it was also your luck that transpired my victory._

"Teenage attraction, of a boy meets girl. Silly start for a fruitful friendship."

_But I remember, Botan, when Shuichi told me about trust. What have you done in the trust he had defined so intimately I almost fell to the lies that you are untouchable?_

"We gained trust for each other, as of you people trust your friends."

_Or have I proven my point that everything around you is just infatuation?_

"But that's all there is."

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?" asked the president, piqued at her choosing of words.

_My plans took a life of its own and I succeeded, my efforts were not useless._

_Although I admit, now I feel lonelier than I have ever been, ever since the parting in the camp._

Maya flashed a smile. "Nobody came to ask me. There were no 'suspicious' pictures of me in the bulletin, as you all know."

They all laughed. Maya stared at Botan, who looked like all she wanted was to drown at the moment.

_What have Shuichi seen in you? Now, when I saw you gain the limelight of being Shuichi's first girl he dated, I was jealous._

_I am supposed to be that girl everybody would admire, I know, I trust. For everybody knows my family. No one would jeer or mock or ridicule me. I am respected in this school._

"Well, that's certainly true." The presided supported. "But, is there any intimacy beyond your friendship?"

_But as I see how things have things turned against you, I see no reason to take the light that is no longer lime. _

"That is…"

_My academic is my top priority, and so is my social life. I shall not be the first to smear my name. I have enough attention there is._

"Not true."

There was another wave, this time of sigh of relief.

"You see, we were grouped – me, Minamino-kun and Leia-san – in a game. True that we are all just colleagues. Mihara and Minamino are not different from us."

There were murmurs, guilty faces looking at Botan, and hushed silence when Maya eyed her. _But I'm not going to get her away with it…_

"But, I think they do get along very well."

Botan sweatdropped, feeling the door behind her. She did not feel right being in the gym.

Maya looked straight at Botan. "Where were the two of you every lunch, Botan? I don't seem to see the two of you around?"

Grim was all around, as the student body turn around slowly like zombies awakened from their grave. Botan gulped. _Uh-oh._

A strange light was in their eyes, all of them – girls, and gays… looking ready to pounce on their trapped prey.

They took a step forward. She shielded herself, steeling for any physical advances.

Then a loud screamed echoed through the hall. This made them all knock into their senses.

"Classmates! Classmates!"

The door behind Botan opened suddenly. She was pinned – flattened by the wall, comically slipping like a paper. The people looked surprise from Botan to the scared first year.

"Yuka… Yuka and Rei… _They're dead!_"

-

The black blur outside his window told him that he's ready to go. Kurama laid down the files the teacher had asked him to submit two weeks later.

"And oh – Shuichi…"

He turned. Sioko-sensei was looking over his articles. "Please submit me tomorrow files of your classmate. I think they've submitted it to you?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good. Please summarize them for me, will you?"

Kurama nodded, adding that note to his head as he headed to the door and out of the school gates, passing a group of girls who were whispering and has a cloth on their forehead. Knowing that it wasn't good to give attention, he turned and heard them mutter angrily and frustrated.

_They will never give up, do they?_

_Not if they have the chance, _said a particular voice in his head that he was sure was not his.

The same blur came jumping down swiftly by his side, now walking home.

"I don't think I can visit Makai with you Hiei. I just got this added assignment – "

"Five deaths." He muttered. Kurama looked over and stopped. They were in the playground.

"Three on Yusuke's building and two on the far end building."

"What's the case?"

"It was a silent one. No injuries found. No signs of struggle. It did not feel like a human could do this. But I did not feel any aura recently as well."

Suddenly, another blur made its presence easily felt as it passed them. It swished around the tree near them and stopped, hovering over them.

"Hello Kurama-san! Hiei-san!"

Kurama smiled at the redhead ferry girl. "Hello Hinageshi! So Koenma-sama found these reports?"

"Reports?" she inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"The five deaths. The curious-worthy ones."

She cocked her head. "Oh. I've never heard of them. But I'm supposed to ferry five souls. And I'm having trouble."

Hiei flicked his eyes upward. Hinageshi leaned closer, teary-eyed.

"They're all missing!"

-

The entire Sarayashiki High was engulfed in silence and murmurs. They were all grieving the sudden death of the girl. He sat there, motionless at the fact that his girlfriend is gone. Silence hovered – broken by something falling. He looked around and saw a paper. Taking strength to stand, he strode across the hall and picked the mail. It was plainly white. He opened the letter and began to read.

His screams were muffled by fear.

-

The case was serious, they could feel it. Kurama received a call from Yusuke, inviting them over at Keiko's place (A/N: Well, he's to do homework with or without tantei assignment) to discuss them. Hinageshi has returned to Reikai to report the missing souls and the mysterious deaths.

"Five dead students – three found in pool and the two students from Hyurei were found floating by the near river – the five appeared not harmed or drowned." Keiko summarized for them, after calling a friend of hers in Hyurei to ask about information which she gladly gave.

"Enough of that guys – we're missing something important here."

"How can there be deaths without any cause? I mean – that's impossible." Yusuke said.

"Demonic, I say." Kurama added.

"Do you think, Yanazaki has something to do here?" Kuwabara suggested.

Yusuke elbowed him. "Shut up. Yanazaki is locked up in Reikai. How could he just barge in and start this chaos?"

"Moreover, he doesn't inflict death without pain. It's his pleasure." Kurama said. Hiei bowed his head in agreement.

"Okay – how about the chest? The one Yanazaki said he had activated? Maybe – you know – the Martian English Kurama was able to read back then? Danger awaits – ?" Yusuke said.

"Those who lift this chest." Kurama completed for him.

He touched his chin thoughtfully. "You have a point. Maybe – we missed something important."

POP!

There was a sudden puff from nowhere. Pink clouds fogged the entire room. Some coughed. Soon, the clouds disappeared, unveiling the sweet-faced ferry, who jumped off her oar at once.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you!"

"Oh! Hinageshi-chan!" Keiko greeted.

"Hi Keiko-chan!" she said. "I'm sorry but I give not good news." She summoned something in her hand and with the same popping sound, a TV-screen appeared. Hinageshi clicked it on.

And there appeared – Koenma-sama in his child appearance.

"Hello Reikai tanteis!"

They sweatdropped. He appeared having a good time under the sun, sunbathing? George was fanning him. Yusuke sweatdropped.

"How could you relax right now we're in deep trouble!?" he yelled, causing the Koenma to change the scenes on his background and tumbled to the floor. The TV flicked to show his office.

"Are you alright Boss?" George asked.

"I'm alright, prick!" he knocked him on his head. He returned to his seat.

"Okay, I give you grieve news." He said, now becoming serious. "The occurrences that had happened are the result of Yanazaki's incomplete information."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the information we forced out of him wasn't enough – couldn't do better than that though – anyway, we've deciphered the second line in the chest, which is our worry.

"It seems that they've used mixed ancient words – Japanese, Chinese and Korean – in them so it took us this long to decode them. Anyway, now that we know what it means."

He took out a paper and began to read… "Danger awaits those who lift this chest; two wills will gather innocent lives."

"Wills? Like Will of Testament?" Yusuke asked.

"Well – it appears that way. Anyway, we did not see the trap there – neither do Yanazaki. It seems that the activating prayer he made was incomplete unless somebody removes that chest from the hidden place where it was. Getting the scroll only was out of question since – as Kurama said – it burns itself at mere touch."

"So… so what do we do now?"

"Well, according to what Hinageshi told me as you've told her – these students were dead unharmed and have their souls lost. So I think we can progress on that. We've recently deactivated the defense the scroll surrounded itself, but we cannot destroy it entirely. It keeps coming back so we have to take time."

"So, what happened? Did you find clues?"

"Uh – they're still – wait, hold on." He said as somebody interrupted him and pushed a paper to him. His eyes widened victoriously.

"Well, Yusuke, you can say we have found one."

"And then?"

"According to the Special Decipherers of Reikai, they were able to read the first five lines that appeared together. Oh – here it is…"

Keiko, unlike the others, took out a pen and paper.

"In the towers of fiery knowledge

You will find what you won't mind

A letter of deception, uncanny end

Bridging the secret yet untold

Who released the evil but hope"

He repeated the message as Keiko dutifully wrote it down.

"Okay, I have to go – Enma's calling and I have more duties to attend to," he whispered. "So, I'll leave it to you great tanteis – watch your back and be careful!"

And the TV clicked off. There was silence as each stared at each other for a minute and two.

"So, any ideas?"

"Sounds like a claptrap to me. What do you say Kurama?"

They looked at him, waiting expectantly. Keiko gave him the written paper.

"Obviously, it's a riddle."

He took a very good look. "Well, if I'll take this way, I think it's talking about two schools – the schools inflicted with the said cursed letters."

"Schools?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head. "I didn't hear anything educational in it?"

"Fool." Hiei muttered.

Kuwabara threw a book which Hiei only avoided by moving his head. He started throwing everything he gets hold of.

"Letter." He said thoughtfully. "Could it be that the wills the chest is talking about is written in a form of a mail?"

"That could be it." Keiko agreed.

"So, anybody who reads a letter will die immediately?"

Kurama looked doubtful. "I don't think so. Anyway, they didn't read the letter near the water, did they?"

Keiko looked thoughtful. "Well, Darien's girlfriend – Yinie Zushune. I think I saw her three days ago, reading a letter she thought was given by her boyfriend."

-

"Zushune-chan? Hey! What's that?" Keiko asked after emerging from the cubicle to wash her hands.

The athletic girl smiled. "Oh – probably from Darien. He loves giving me letters, especially after classes." She giggled. Keiko smiled.

"Well lucky you – Yusuke doesn't even bother writing anything to me."

"Oh – he will soon, don't you worry."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fat chance for me." Zushune clapped her mouth from giggling.

"Well, see you later. I've got to finish it. Tell me what it said later, okay?" she whispered, winking.

-

"And then I left her." Keiko related.

"And then?" Kurama prodded on.

"She became distant." She said. "She wasn't acting like herself lately. Yesterday, she hardly listened to any word any of us said. Darien thought she's having her monthly visit so he didn't bother her much. And then today – "

"So. It's like the story of The Ring, eh?" Yusuke brought up at once.

"The Ring?"

"Yeah." he said over the racket Kuwabara was making with Hiei. The place was looking more like a trash now.

"First, you will watch the movie, then you will hear the telephone ring and somebody will tell you, you have seven days left to live. At the seventh day – " he made a slashing effect on his neck, "you're dead."

"Hmm…" Kurama thought. Kuwabara grabbed Keiko's notebook. At that moment, a dustpan appeared on Keiko's hand.

"You will not touch that Kuwa-no-baka! Clean the mess you two have made!"

_Thump!_

"Oww – Keiko… Hiei made me do it…"

"Baka."

"What you shrimp – "

_Thwack!_

"Okay. Now we know things, what should we do?"

"I think we should keep a lookout on the letter." Kurama said. "Since you're in Sarayashiki, it's just right that you watch the school."

"How about Hyurei High?" Kuwabara asked, massaging his head. "Obviously, we can't go there. But who – ?"

"Oh – that'll be taken care of." Said Kurama, smiling.

"You're transferring?" Keiko read his mind correctly. "But – how about Meiou? I know there will be lots of controversies about that Kurama, considering your reputation." Keiko said, concerned.

Yusuke frowned. "How did you know what he was thinking?"

Keiko rolled her eyes and said, leering at him, "Women have the sharpest instinct."

Keiko voiced out the predicament Kurama thought he'd meet. It could create a stir. But what reason could he have - ?

Then, he struck to the answer. It will be hard, but he's got to try.

"That will be easy."

They looked at him mysteriously.

Kurama smiled and looked outside the window – starlit sky. There's just one problem now. What reason will he tell his mother?

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

"Who? Where?"

"There!"

"Hey – isn't that… isn't that Minamino Shuichi?"

-

"Hi Botan!" he smiled.

"Oh, hi Shuichi-kun." She said, closing her eyes to yawn. Then she stopped mouth half-open.

"YOU!"

-

"Kitajima-sama, somebody sent this for you."

Maya took the envelope. "Who is this from?"

"We didn't get what they said. But it's from Meiou High school president."

-

"Mihara. Since you are the class representative, I leave to you the job of touring our transferee around the campus this afternoon, is that understood?"

Fire lighted in her classmates' eyes.

"B-but – sensei?!"

-

"Udeshiki-san?" Yusuke approached carefully.

It seems he heard him as he snapped his eyes open and looked at him.

"Please." He cried. "Please, just kill me… I can't live any longer… end this pain… I don't want to live… kill me…"

Kuwabara looked at him and back to Yusuke. "Yusuke, this is serious."

-

"How – how did you get this?" Botan asked.

"You dropped it the first time we met." Kurama replied.

It was her MP3.

* * *

14th finish!!!

**midnight 1987: **(sheesh!) Don't worry, everything happens for a cause. ( ,)

**MiaHime**: Weird indeed I hope this answers a few of your questions. Thanks for reviewing twice! Hee Hee…

**ZukoIsMine**: Look out, things will get heavier for our deity.

**InuKurama**: Wow! Thank you for the support. Loved you for that.

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

For those who will read this, don't forget to review!


	15. Pandemonium

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Hahahah! Here I am again!

Look under and see what happens to the Botan-Shuichi tandem! Heheheh!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 15

Pandemonium

-

"Look! Over there!"

"Where???"

They caught sight of a gorgeous redhead crossing the lawns.

"Oh he's hot!"

"Who? Where?"

"There!"

"Hey – isn't that… isn't that Minamino Shuichi?"

"It is?"

"Ooh! Why did he come here?"

-

**Hyurei High Code**

**C. Transferring Rules**

**3: A student must be from Special Hyurei High since enrolled in his or her first year. No transfer student will be admitted in Special Hyurei High Section.**

**4: No transfer student will be admitted in Section A regardless of records.**

News spread like wildfire. It was few minutes before class would begin but the school was already in an uproar. Bees-noise swarmed along the corridors and classrooms of the school. Not only was his coming an issue to the students but also to the teachers.

This became a debatable issue that morning and caused few minutes delay of first classes, though it was far too late to change anything at all. When he was about to transfer in section A of Standard class, Yanoa Kumiko looked displeased. An immediate meeting was called for. The headmaster seated himself comfortably with his secretary on his side.

"A transferee student suddenly goes to the star section? Don't make me laugh."

"But he is an intelligent A plus-straight student, Yanoa-san."

"I disagree. He will pose as a danger to our own students – students we taught. Do you really think that a Meiou student should deserve this – what's the word – 'Honor'?"

"But I think you're also forgetting that he's the son of – "

That touched a nerve.

"I don't give a damn whose son he is! Is this school run by business tycoons now?"

The headmaster gave a nod. "I understand the feelings of an employee trying to save the pride and prestige we have. For now, I shall consider Yanoa-sensei's suggestion."

Yanoa-san's lip twitched in a satisfied smile. Some teachers breathed slightly in relief while others gave no reaction.

"For now?" asked the gentle English teacher Kuchihiro Hyusuke as he fumbled with his favorite fountain pen. Yanoa-san froze as she stared back at the headmaster.

The headmaster's glasses slipped slightly from his nose. Light touched the lenses.

"Should his life be endangered and break through the news – given his status – or even attract media for his achievements, we should, by no means, promote him to the highest status of education we can give him."

The smile faded quickly. "But headmaster… isn't that – ?"

"We would need enough attention to attract students and parents, not displease and disappoint them. Do not forget your place, Kumiko. Meeting dismissed."

By groups, the teachers filed out of the room until Yanoa-sensei was alone. Or so she thought.

"You should get going, Kumiko."

Yanoa-sensei shook from her reverie and looked at the person at the end of the table who hadn't moved after the teachers went out. Kuchihiro-sensei folded his arms across and sat back comfortably, eyeing his fellow teacher with interest. His black hair neatly tied at the back coupled with humor-touched pair of gray eyes, Yanoa-san didn't think he'd find him attractive even for a day.

"What?"

"You aren't doing this to be close to that kid, right? I heard he's pretty popular and handsome." He said, amused. Yanoa-san rolled her eyes but Kuchihiro-sensei didn't miss the blush that tainted her face slightly before she turned away, flipping her hair unconsciously.

"Shut up, Hyusuke." She said as she reached the door. Just when he thought he'd receive another chastise, Yanoa-san said, "I want him under my eye. So don't go thinking other things."

-

So that's how Minamino Shuichi ended up in Yanoa-san's class – Standard Hyurei High Section B. Heads turned as she and the new student walked up the aisle as the bell rang. Girls started to act like mad. Guys roll their eyes. Some gays show their true color. But some guys could appreciate beauty without turning feminine.

"He is?" asked Hime's seatmate.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! The hottest cutie in the block is my classmate!!!"

"Way to go, Yanoa-sensei! I love you!"

"Do you think I should put eyeliner on?"

"Do your lips like this Miho."

"Fix your hair Shinobu!"

"Okay! I get it!"

The bell rings. Yanoa-sensei enters the class, looking sternly at them who had subsided the minute she opened the door. She went to the platform and set her things down. She didn't look like in the mood. A crossmark appeared at the back of her head.

"As you all know by now, we have a new student and he's going to be your classmate. But before that,"

The cross mark got bigger.

"Miho, remove that lipstick off your lips! This is a school, not a parlor." She snapped. "Hana, button up your uniform. Kelly, fix your hair. This is not a disco." And she went on ranting, her class giving her a sneaky stare. When finally, the class had settled down, Yanoa-sensei cleared her throat.

"As you all know, we have a late transferee coming from Meiou High." She looked at the glass window of the door and nodded for him to enter.

When he stepped into the room, the class held their breath – well, almost everybody.

"Hi. I'm Minamino Shuichi. I'm glad to transfer here in your school." He said and bowed after. The girls squealed. Yanoa-sensei touched the rim of her glass.

"Minamino-san will be your classmate until the end of the – "

But nobody was listening to her.

"Ooh! Minamino-san! What food do you like? I'll cook it for you!"

Kurama sweatdropped.

"No! That's not the question!" said Hime, standing up. She turned to look at Kurama and slightly blushed. He looked good in Hyurei uniform – dark green slacks and upper garment, making his rose-red hair looked more distinct and attractive, his green eyes like emeralds. She tried hard to look straight at him.

"What reason did you come here? I thought you're well-off in your own school?" she asked. The class nodded. They too wondered.

"Leia-san, isn't it?" he acknowledged. "Well, it's mostly for practical reasons. My brother's school is just nearby. Since our parents are mostly at work everyday, it fell on my responsibility to fetch and support my brother."

The girls squealed again.

"How sweet!"

"But, don't you have your own driver, car, bodyguard or something?" Hime pressed on.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, it seems the logic choice. However, wouldn't it promote fear and isolation from fellow students? Moreover, with tight security, we wouldn't be able to wander on our own. Our mother wouldn't want to curtail our freedom." He said, smiling and rendering Hime speechless.

_He has a fair point, _she thought, unable to discern the pleasant face he was showing.

"Yeah! And that would've been hard for him to get a girlfriend, right Minamino-san?" Shinobu pipied up.

A sweat drop appeared on his head. "Uh yeah. I guess."

His answer, however, seemed to have confirmed their suspicions as the aura turned vindictive. The first thing that shot through their head was their dear class representative. All of them turns green in jealous.

"Is he talking about her?" they whispered.

"She gets a point again? Why does it always have to be her?" said the girls to each other.

Kurama sweatdrops, not understanding what they mean.

-

Her senses sharpened. Something told her she would get something more than a detention today. Something just felt wrong – but she couldn't remedy that for the time being. Would the news about her and Shuichi resurface again? It had somewhat died for a minute or so because of the news that broke out – already three students were reported dead from Hyurei High. The two freshmen Yuka and Rei were found by the canal, while the third guy a year older than the freshmen was found dead in his own bathtub. And though they were long dead, their bodies were strangely not decaying. That's why, as far as she knows, they're not being burned to ashes yet.

But enough of that - Mihara Botan was running across the aisle.

"I'm late! Late! Late! Late!"

She had woken ten minutes before the time. Getting herself ready took twenty and was caught in traffic – making it fifty minutes late.

"Yanoa-sensei will not be in good mood! Uh – no," she checked her time and panicked more, "it's almost Kuchihiro-sensei's hour! Oh no!" she said uneasily to herself as she swerved carefully and jumped two stairs at a time. On the third floor, she is sweating hard and out of breath. Without stopping or thinking for a minute, she slid the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Kuchihiro-sensei!" she almost shouted. Yanoa-sensei looked at her.

"Kuchihiro-sensei?"

Botan backed off a little. "Uh – Yanoa-sensei! B-but," she looked at her watched again. English class should have started ten minutes ago.

"Dammit, my watch's broke." She whispered with a cross mark and looked up, her surprise turning evident as their adviser gave an understanding nod.

Yanoa-sensei gave Botan a look and her agitation and anger somewhat subsided. _I wonder why I'm always at ease at her sight…_

"You're late Mihara." Said Yanoa-sensei with a slight smile. Botan bowed in apology, scratching her head. "And so did we. Class hour had just been adjusted, so don't worry about your watch."

Some people giggled.

"Ah. Is that so," she laughed uneasily.

Yanoa-sensei, though now comfortable, frowned a little, giving a slight appearance of guilt.

"And I'm sorry but to be fair, you should have detention."

"Wha – oh no!" she said dismally. One prediction down. What's this other forbidding feeling?

At once, that appearance was replaced with annoyance as Yanoa-sensei ordered her to her seat. Suddenly, she caught a waft of fragrance.

_Roses…_ She sniffed and turned to the class – the impact almost made her smack against the board had the table not been there.

Class II-B was glaring at her as if they were possessed by their animalistic instinct. In fact if the teacher wasn't there, Botan was sure they'll bite. Fury was emitting through them…

"Hey?" she asked, stumbling back, a sweatdrop on her head. "What's going on? I was just almost an hour late…"

When the teacher looked over her shoulder, the class turned to innocent lambs, smiling at her. Botan took this opportunity to walk to her seat, located in front of the last chair, near the window – her favorite spot.

"Hi Botan!" said a familiar person, smiling.

"Oh, hi Shuichi-kun." She said spontaneously, closing her eyes to yawn. Then she stopped, mouth half-open, realizing the word she uttered and the face she saw.

"YOU!"

But she realized that several voices had yelled with her. The entire class forgot there was a teacher in front as they turned around to glare and to admonish her.

"What are you doing here?" Botan blazed again. _Oh no! Oh no! Please tell me I'm dreaming! _She thought, touching her head, pinching herself and banging herself by the wall. _Wake up! Wake up!_

Shuichi sweatdropped.

But the fire emitting from her girl classmates were far more dangerous. She got cornered instantly, clinging by the scraps of the wall, a sweatdrop at the back of her head.

"What? Why are you yelling at him Botan?"

"Did you hear that? They're in first-name basis!"

"Don't demand at him as if you're the class representative!!!"

Hime tapped her seatmate's shoulder and whispered, "She is the class representative."

"Class! Be quiet!' Yanoa-sensei yelled. Kurama sweatdropped more.

"Nice to see you again." Kurama inclined his head meanwhile, trying to be polite for his first day. But it seemed that the entire class was taking it the other way around.

"Did you hear that?"

"He's greeting her!"

Suddenly, fifteen chalks thumped fifteen heads; Including Botan's.

"Oww…"

Yanoa-sensei was scorching like them. The class shrank like mushrooms.

"Have you taken your minds off your heads? This is a class! Not a market!"

"Oh! Sorry sensei!"

Suddenly, the bell rings. In anger, Yanoa-sensei gave them three assignments to be passed the next day. But before leaving, she looked straight at the class representative.

"Mihara. Since you are the class representative, I leave to you the job of touring our transferee around the campus this afternoon, is that understood?"

Fire lighted in her classmates' eyes. Botan felt pressured.

"B-but – sensei?!"

But Yanoa-sensei had closed the door. The students become hostile.

"I – I didn't mean to – "

But what could she say that they'd gladly hear?

Fortunately, they do not display harsh violence in front of their beloved idol. Botan bonked her head by the windowpane.

-

"What? Minamino Shuichi is here?"

Maya was very surprised. The news was ringing loudly in her ears. Shuichi? Here? In School? But why?

"Well," Hami said, munching her burger, "According to the guy I just flirted, he said Minamino wanted to be near his brother's school."

"Shirayuki Academy." Hezuo said as they both turned to her. "That's the nearest elementary school to ours."

"But why?" she had to ask and Hami explained the detail she gathered.

But Maya wasn't satisfied. "Is that really all?"

Hami shrugged. Hezuo shrugged as well. Suddenly, two guys went straight to her.

"Kitajima-sama, somebody sent this for you."

Maya took the envelope. "Who is this from?"

"We didn't get what they said. But it's from Meiou High school president."

Maya frowned as she ripped it open and read the content. Hami and Hezuo looked over her shoulder. Their eyes bulged in surprise as they turned to stare at each other, back at the paper then at the two classmates.

Maya touched her chin thoughtfully.

-

"Please? Hideki? Minami? Hime? Just this day?"

They looked at her pitifully, then back at the spies looking at them from afar.

"We're really sorry Botan. We can't." Hime said. The look coming from the bushes gave electricity of warnings.

"Please? Look – I'll treat you tomorrow lunch! Just please, let me pass this tour!"

Minami bit her lip. "Oh Botan…"

"You're in trouble Botan." Hideki explained in a hushed tone. "Spies are everywhere."

"Is there a problem?"

That voice and the drift of roses was enough to make her freeze like a stone – creaking.

"Oh – we've got to do something, Botan. Bye now!" Minami says, as they backed off and disappear.

_And you call yourself concerned friends?_ She thought bitterly, still in the rock-like position, like a weathering statue.

Kurama coughed. Botan pulled herself abruptly and looked at him, suddenly business-like.

"I don't have much time for this so we better move quickly Minamino-kun." She said curtly and walked passed him.

"This way to the laboratories." She said, deep inside gritting her teeth in anger and shame. She walks faster, not giving a second for him to talk or get closer. Smiling slightly, he follows.

-

"And this is the Music Room." She said quite fondly – Kurama noticed. She opened the door to let him in. Botan smiled faintly. She felt homely in this room. The instruments were neatly displayed and maintained by the shelves, the grand piano in front. At least fifty seats were inside. Images of freshmen Botan and her brothers flashed before her as they made the room explode and together remake it with slight chances.

Botan snapped back to herself immediately, when Kurama turned. She had to.

"We're done in this building." She said dismissively. "Tomorrow, same time, we'll continue this trip where I'll show you the library, gym, sports complex and the different organization office. Here, this is the map," she handed him a brochure, careful not to touch him. But Kurama shook his head.

"Yanoa-sensei already gave me one."

Slightly wrong-footed, she nodded, "I see. Good day to you."

She had just turned around when his voice seemed enough to hold her back.

"Wait."

She stopped but did not turn around to look straightly at him. She had not been prepared to this – smacked dab to see him when she had not mentally practiced herself what she's going to do – she did not consider seeing him again and that's the point.

"I just want to return something." He said calmly.

Kurama found it easy to talk to her after a space. It seems that a good deal time with his friends lightened his mood. But if he's going to deal with the mission, he has to put everything around him at ease. At least – including Botan.

Botan found his calmness irritating.

_Return me what? I didn't give you anything at all! Except my trust._

Her frown deepened. She didn't like the mask he was wearing. It was hard to put up with it when the memory is as fresh as summer.

"It's easy for you, isn't it?" Botan replied, leaving her business-like tone. "Easy for you to say such things. Easy to forget."

Kurama looked at her, his hand in his pocket.

"But I do not want to wear the mask like you. I hate pretensions."

"Why won't it be easy for you Botan? It's not like we held something special for each other, or was there?" Kurama said, probing. Botan couldn't help but feel more disappointed. She looked up at the doorknob, half her face visible to him.

"We were friends. It was special. Isn't that enough reason?" She said slowly, and gingerly looked over him by her shoulder. She turned again and found herself held back once more as she felt him shove something in her hand. Botan looked down at it and frowned.

"This is… how did you – ?"

"You dropped it the first time we met."

Suddenly, there was a blur outside. Kurama felt Hiei's presence by the branch. Unfortunately, Botan did as well. She frowned, also looking at the window outside.

"See you tomorrow then, Botan." He turned to leave, catching Botan by surprise. She'd almost forgotten completely, snapping her head back in his direction.

"And if that's what you really want Botan, I respect your decision."

With that, he left.

She gripped her MP3 tightly.

-

"So any new information, Hiei?" Kurama asked, now that they're walking by the sidewalk near the river.

"I think you already know them." He replied, his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, the fact that the bodies of those who were found dead are still not decaying?" he said. "Hmm, it is curious indeed. The power of the wills."

Hiei looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Kurama sighed unconsciously.

"What's the matter, kitsune?"

He looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games on me or I'll peek into your brain." He said. The threat wasn't empty at all. He didn't reply immediately.

"Who was that weird-looking blue-haired ningen with you at the room?" he pressed, narrowing his eyes. "Not an enemy, I suppose?"

An amused grin reached his lips, but not his eyes. "Unlikely. But she'll pose as trouble, if ever we clash, I guess."

Hiei scowled. He hated it when he talked in riddle. He hated understanding words. Kurama ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, koorime, she's the least of our problems!"

"Dammit kitsune!"

He hated anybody ruffling his hair. And he hated it most that he couldn't simply slash Kurama in bits. Kurama seemed to be thinking the same lines as he chuckled at him.

"So, I expect Yusuke and the others know about these recent reports?" Kurama asked him, changing the subject quickly. Hiei narrowed his eyes but complied to follow the lead. This personality, he thought, is much easier to talk with.

"Hn." He answered, "They better."

Kurama grinned, knowing his friend, he need not fathom those snobbish-looking burgundy-red orbs. There was a look on Hiei that Kurama deciphered well.

"It is odd indeed." He agreed. Hiei scowled at him, not really wanting to be read as easily as he could. "Odd that a ningen's body will survive the test of time, leave no signs of pain or anything that would leave clues for us to have a step in knowing what's happening to them before they die. And then there's the mystery of the water…

Hiei sulked. "I don't think the victims are normal."

Kurama looked at him. "What do you mean – like Shizuru-san?"

Hiei looked away. "It's a possibility." He admitted, as though he found a ningen having this kind of strength and doing nothing with it a waste of energy. "Though incidentally, if they're really dead, why would their body go against the law of nature?"

Kurama started pondering as well, thinking he has a point.

"And where do those souls go? We could – "

An incredible and abrupt power silenced them. Their senses sharpened at once. It was near.

Suddenly, somebody screamed. Hiei picked it up and jumped back. It was coming from under the bridge they had just passed. Those on top of the bridge were pointing, screaming and alarming the police by phone as something as big as a log floated past under the bridge. Kurama and Hiei jumped down and went under it, away from the curious spectators.

A body was already floating on the river, being washed away. The second was unconsciously crawling into the water – as though being beckoned. The third was somewhat fighting the dark energy that was emitting from her. Hiei touched his katana. Kurama stared. The girl in Sarayashiki uniform, her long black hair covering her face, tried to control herself – but she knew, Hiei and Kurama knew, they were too late. She looked at them helplessly.

"Help…" her voice fading, the light in her eyes paling as if falling into trance.

"The…let…ter… Ro – Rosuo-ke's ha-nds…"

But before she could plunge into the water, Kurama caught her hand and pulled her back. It was more of instinct than anything else. Hiei grabbed the collar of the guy before he could submerge into the water – following Kuram's lead.

The siren was coming nearer, people were coming down to look and seek help. Kurama and Hiei saw the dark aura enveloping her, rising above from her eyes and disappearing into thin air with muffled scream of a hazy figure. The guy tried to wriggle out of Hiei's grasp as slowly the darkness started to devour him. When he stopped moving and Hiei felt the incredible heat wave coming off him, he dropped him too and saw from his eyes a hazy figure disappearing into a mist.

And at once, the haze began to form back, as if regaining its existence, into a windy swirl and into a crystallized, clear and brittle glass ball. It fell lightly on the ground. Inside was a warm light, the same presence which came from the body.

Their souls cried through the glass ball as darkness pursued its fit inside.

**-**

"Soul Anti-Dark Engulf Sphere." Koenma-sama explained as George fiddled with the glass ball that has been delivered earlier.

Kurama waited him to explain as he nodded promptly. George happily looked up.

"It's the latest invention to protect souls in Ningenkai! Isn't it brilliant? We – aaack!" Koenma appeared to have wrung his neck out of the way.

"As George said, it protects souls. For the time being, this is all we can do. According to reports, it seems that souls go directly into the water and disappear. I fear that they're using it as a portal to another dimension."

"Yes, I've been thinking the same." Kurama replied as he held up the glass ball of the girl. "In its attempt to protect the wavering spirit, you have encased it in a barrier. However, I do believe it failed to remove the darkness it had encountered. And for such, I am afraid the glass ball wouldn't last, or whether the spirit would with or without it."

Koenma-sama looked thoughtful. "I see. For the time being, we'll concentrate on reinforcing the barrier and finding away to pilfer the dark aura. For you, your mission would be finding the source and protecting affected people from coming near the water."

Kurama nodded and the screen disappeared. Koenma-sama closed his hands together and stared at the glass ball.

"And the enemy gets wiser." He muttered. "George!"

"Koenma-sama sir!"

"Let's head to Lab 34C. This is going to be a long investigation."

**-**

"What?"

"Yes. The two people we got hold of before they plunged into the waters are still alive – though their souls are in our hands, literally." He added.

"What does that mean? Their hearts are still beating even without souls? How can that be possible?

Keiko knocked Yusuke out. "Don't you know your heart was beating even though you were gone?" she reminded him.

Kurama held a chuckle.

"She mentioned a name – I think it was Rosuoke. Do you know that name?"

"Rosuoke?" he said in the phone. Keiko jumped up.

"Is he talking about Udeshiki Rosuoke of II-C, Judo Captain?" she said. "He's been absent since yesterday."

Kurama heard that.

"Well – that's what they said. We saw the girl's soul disappear and reappear in a form of a glass ball. One had been transported to Reikai before I made this call. I asked them to leave the other behind. It's soul, together with what affected it, is encased in a Soul Anti-Dark Engulf Sphere that Reikai created to protect them. It doesn't look good either." He said.

"Big surprise." Yusuke said sarcastically. Keiko hit his head and took the phone.

"Don't worry Kurama, we'll be alerting you when more comes. We'll visit Rosuoke in his place."

"Thanks Keiko." He said. "Tell Yusuke to be careful and be quick. If he has been affected since yesterday, his last would be tomorrow. Don't let him be near any water areas."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we'll go there and we'll do as you said."

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "Who told you that you could come?"

Keiko hit him again.

"Be careful!" And she shut Yusuke's cellphone off and tossed it back to him.

"Now, we have a mission."

"We? Who told you you're coming?" Yusuke demanded.

Keiko hit him by his chin. "I'm coming coz you'll do your assignment right after we visit him! Yusuke-no-baka!" she scolded. "We should tell Kuwabara."

-

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's not feeling well." Said Mrs. Udeshiki, looking quite worried.

"We've come to check if he's alright madam and to ask when he's going back to school." Keiko explained politely.

"Oh!" she began to cry as she opened the gates.

Upstairs, Rosuoke-san was covered in blanket, his eyes half-opened but looked seeing beyond the ceiling.

"He'd been like that since yesterday. I just didn't know what happened."

"Did you see him read some kind of a mail before he became like this?"

Mrs. Udeshiki pondered. "Well – I think he did. His friend Shizuka gave him something. And he was even happy to tell me that she's given him a love letter.

"Incidentally, what has that got to do with what's happening to him?"

"Oh, we just… not really…" Kuwabara said lamely.

"Did Shizuka said something hurtful in the letter?"

"Oh! Oh no madam… here, let me lead you down so you could calm yourself." Keiko lead Mrs. Udeshiki, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara behind. When the door closed, Yusuke searched for his bag, opened it, looked at his drawers, cabinet and such – but he found nothing, not even tracks. Kuwabara looked at the student closely. He looked quite muscled and strong. But his eyes were opposite.

"Look Yusuke. He looks like he's hypnotized." Kuwabara muttered, waving his arms under his gaze. He reacted nothing. "He looks like – like dying or something."

Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed it. Something dark was surrounding the student. Finally, Rosuoke showed signs of life as he folded himself and cried as though he has a stomach ache.

"S-stop!"

"Udeshiki-san?" Yusuke approached carefully.

It seems he heard him as he snapped his eyes open and looked at him.

"Please." He cried. "Please, just kill me… I can't live any longer… end this pain… I don't want to live… kill me…"

Seconds later, he unfolded himself, pulled the blanket over and came back to himself – as though nothing happened.

"Yusuke, this is serious."

-

"Hmm… this is serious…"

Botan watched at the television, where the reporter tells the details of mysterious attack or epidemic that struck three students of Sarayashiki just that afternoon.

Suddenly, Kitsune came bounding from outside.

"Hey Kitsune!" and she saw something between his teeth. "What's that in your mouth?"

At first, Kitsune won't give it to her, as if deciding he should play and rip it apart. But Botan beat him to it. The dog barked loudly.

"Kitsune! Calm down!"

Successfully, she pulled it from him. It was a mail. Not checking for whom it was, she ripped it open and began to read. Kitsune barked.

A scream erupted from the temple.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Botan was surprised when he opened his locker, letters of different color and different fragrance filled the aisle. Botan unconsciously opened hers.

"Aaa!"

And letters cascaded down on her.

Kurama looked over. _So,_ he thought, _she's quite popular around these parts as well. Interesting…_

_-_

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest that you throw those letters away. You may never know what's inside." Kurama warned Botan.

-

"He did? Then it's time for us to move." Said a girl, a cellphone in her hand.

"I think that's a good idea." The other girls answered over the end of the line.

-

They came dangerously near. Botan breathed.

"Well, you've got to give him up," she said in a low voice. _I'm sorry Shuichi if I'm telling this._

"Oh? Why's that?" they asked.

Botan breathed, "because… **MINAMINO SHUICHI IS A GAY!!!**"

-

Kurama looked up at the mention of his name.

"Gay?"

* * *

15th finish!!! (Cliffhanger?) Waheheheheh….

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

**MiaHime: **Hm, I hope I won't spoil things if I answer some of your questions, right? The riddle, as you might think of it, might be pertaining to what you think it is. However, it wouldn't hurt to turn it against itself? I mean, look upon the riddle and its play of words. Geesh. About the last line about hope, heheh... it would be better to check your mythology about it. Okay, have I spoiled a bit things about this?

I hope Kurama could guess it soon! (Or Keiko would! hahaha...)

**9insanewritters: **

1. Well, I'm not exactly insensitive to suggestions...

2. What do you mean about that teacher? Hee hee...

3. Hahaha! This made me laugh till my stomach hurt...

4. Yes.

5. Wha - ? Does this mean you're a girl?

6. xx

7. ooh. sorry. I just had the bad habit of dragging the story.

8. You'll find it here or did you?

9. Hope you liked the update!

**ZukoIsMine: **She really did. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one...

**midnight 1987: **okay! okay! here it is! stammers aback no need to be so hot Hope you like this update!

* * *

Don't forget to review, dear readers! 


	16. All Against One

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Hahahah! Here I am again!

Look under and see what happens to the Botan-Shuichi tandem! Heheheh!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 16

All Against One

-

"Bad news Kurama! He's going gone soon." Yusuke said over the phone. "He was making a racket and his mother thought we were doing something to him – chucked us out of the house, I tell you."

"Oh. That's bad then." Kurama replied. "What're you planning about that?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask." Yusuke sneered.

"What do you mean?"

-

Earlier, after the encounter with Rosuoke…

"Hm. What do you think we ought to do, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"I have no idea. One thing's for sure. His time is up tomorrow, and we don't even know when he will attempt to crawl in the portal."

Keiko looked at them both and sighed. They stared back at her.

"What?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? One of you should hang back."

Yusuke gazed back at Kuwabara. "Um – did she just say what I thought she wouldn't say?"

A cross mark appeared on her head. "I'm trying to be logical here, Yusuke-no-baka."

"So, no homework session for now?" Yusuke asked rather hopefully. Keiko rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Given the chance, I wouldn't let you but Kuwa-kun couldn't either since Shizuru-san is also hounding him for his studies. I'm not the most insensitive person you think I am, you know!"

Yusuke grinned gleefully as he combed his hair back to its place by hand. He had been thinking of escaping anyway. He couldn't leave the guy alone, after seeing him in that state. Keiko gave him a suspicious stare.

"I knew it. You did think I was insensitive and insensible." She accused.

"Wha - ? Wait! I mean… I was just worried, you know! To think of studies instead of lives can somewhat look like pathetic…"

She sighed, "I know…"

"Ta-ta! Then here's the most probable solution!"

The voice echoed through the highway and made them look up as a large puff covered the skies, pink puffy cloud which disappeared in whirl as a cute redhead ferry jumped down from her oar.

"Hinageshi-san!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke-kun! Keiko-chan! Kuwabaka-san!"

"What the – "

Keiko slumped Kuwabara's face as she moved forward. "What're you doing here Hina-chan?"

"To give my assistance! Of course!"

Keiko's worried face changed from worry to wonder as she went on rambling.

-

"It's a Dark Force Radar, or so she said." Yusuke replied. "It tells us if the target is on his way to the portal or if one had just been affected.

"I asked how come she only had one when there's four of us. But she said it's the only successful version so far that could detect these recent events."

Kurama nodded. "Hm. Pretty useful indeed."

Yusuke sulked. "Yeah, you wish."

He chuckled, getting what he meant. "Oh, come on Yusuke. Keiko-san just cared for you that's why she's doing her best to help you in studies. You should be grateful that she's trying to find time with you while both of you are doing something else." Kurama pointed out.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I just couldn't help but agree with Keiko."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just don't be mean to your girlfriend."

"Wha - ? She's not my… she's just my…"

"Be alert, Yusuke. Tomorrow's another tough day." Kurama said, seizing him up before they end the conversation with a blunder.

"Uh, yeah – good thinking. Well, gotta go." He started to whisper. "Keiko's going mad when I don't get a thing right on this assignment."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright Yusuke."

"We're talking about animals here – you don't happen to know the scientific term of dogs, do you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I think – as far as I could remember – it's _Canis familiaris _– you could check the encyclopedia for that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Its Domestic Dogs I am talking about. Wait a minute – you're not pulling my leg are you?"

"I didn't think you'd fall for it though – aahhh…"

The end of the phone was muffled in pain and soon clicked off. He chuckled.

"Well?" Hiei eyed him.

"He got a Dark Force Radar, just useful enough for our mission."

He waited, "And?"

"Rosuoke is in bad state." He said.

Hiei paused for a minute, before looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Youko used to find something morbid funny too."

Kurama chuckled more, going back to his other table to check some books.

"Well, he's having homework session with Keiko a lot lately." He explained. "And – I didn't think you were sensitive Hiei."

Hiei scowled, blushing slightly.

"I guess Yukina is rubbing well on you."

He touched his katana. "Kitsune, you're going worse by the minute."

He laughed lightly, closing the bedroom door behind him as Shiori-san called him for dinner.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Botan jumped up and down like crazy, dancing round and round, doing ballerina stance, rolling over – beating the dog's frenzy, who chased her around.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE'RE THE INTERHIGH CHAMPIONS!!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Kitsune tried to keep up with her. In his attempt, he bowled over her, licking her face.

"Wait! Kitsune wait! Listen to this! They're going home!!! Kuro-kun and Shishi-kun are going hooommme!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

The next day, the beautiful morning set Botan's mood in good mode, even though there was the prospect of irate later – the tour with Shuichi. She skidded down and up to the bus until it halted by the Hyurei High Bus Stop. And there, she saw her brothers names on the streamer hung just below the arch of their school. Great day indeed.

Happily, she ignored the girls casting her dirty looks, those who were giving signs of irritation and such nuisance. She ignored them until she got to her locker. She was removing her pads when she heard him coming. Actually, she need not hear his footsteps. The whispers and pleadings were enough. She stopped to look like others.

"Oh! Minamino-kun! Can I get a picture with you???"

"Oh move away Junbei!" she growled as she raised her digital camera. "Say cheese please…"

For Kurama, the students of Hyurei High were more aggressive than his schoolmates in Meiou. If back in Meiou, it was annoying, now it was much irritating. He tried to ignore them and found something – or rather somebody that will take their attention away even for a second. Mischievously, he looked at her straightly and smiled deliberately. Botan scowled. The girls noticed his sudden change and turned just in time to catch Botan looking at him. If their eyes could blast her away with just a glare, Botan knew she's as good as dead. She sweat-dropped. She turned to her locker, flushed in embarrassment.

Kurama smiled inwardly, stopped to his locker, and stepped away. Botan was surprised to see letters of different color and different fragrance tumble to the aisle. Botan unconsciously opened hers.

"Aaa!"

Pieces of paper cascaded down on her, making it fall all over her head and in weight, she tumbled to the ground with them. She couldn't remember stuffing any papers in her locker like this before.

Kurama looked over. _So,_ he thought, _she's quite popular around these parts as well. Interesting…_

"Littering again Mihara-san?"

Botan stared at her worst enemy. Riyohiko-sensei looked smug. "Detention for you later."

She opened her mouth in disbelief. The teacher walked by, past Shuichi, past the litters…

"Hey! I mean, sensei! Why didn't Minamino-kun get detention too?"

Sharp eyes shot her like bull's eye from different sources. She cringed at the feeling.

"Because he's new and you're not. Now run along Mihara-san and pick up your trash or I'll make it double detention for you."

Suddenly the bell rang. The students ran to their own classrooms, not stopping by to help her.

Sighing, Botan took the letters one by one, telling herself that she'll soon seal the open spaces of her own locker later so no one will put anything to it again.

"May I help you?"

But before she could refuse, Kurama had stooped down to help. Halting slightly, she continued gathering the letters. He handed to her the other letters as they both stood up.

"Thanks." She said curtly, not looking as she turned around and crammed the letters inside her bag. Kurama followed suit. The corridors were quite empty by then as they hurried to their class.

"You did not tell me you were this eminent in your school."

She frowned. "So what's the deal?"

"Well, looking closely, I don't think you looked quite wasted as some said."

She stopped and glared at him. She couldn't believe he was teasing her at a time like this. She looked around to see if trouble was within sight, but so far her luck hadn't been that messed up. Kurama did not miss the slight taint that touched her face. Whether by anger or embarrassment, he did not mind at all.

"Minamino-san, just what on earth are you doing?"

"Conversing with a classmate?"

"Did you just forget the conversation we had yesterday?"

"That you hate pretenses? But I don't see anything pretentious in just talking."

"Didn't you just have that with Junbei and others?"

"I did not have enough of it."

Kurama was surprised by his sudden confession of indulgence. Or rather, the pretentious indulgence in teasing. But he was quick enough to hide it, savoring the familiar friendly features he saw a long time ago.

"Well I do, so go away and leave me alone." She said sternly as she turned, intending to head first in the classroom, seeing their next teacher coming up from the corner.

Kurama sighed and staring suspiciously at the letters. He walked past her and blocked the way before entering the door. "Well, I'll tell this straight then." He said.

"Move away." She ordered him.

"I will. No need to be so worked up – "

"I'm not worked – "

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest that you throw those letters away. You may never know what's inside." He warned her. Before she could shot back, he opened the door and let their sensei in first.

"Not arguing, I assume?" their History teacher Awayuki Chisune-sensei asked. It was a good thing the class was still noisy, oblivious to their boring teacher coming in.

"No Awayuki-sensei. We were just talking about who would open this door for you. I win, I guess."

"You guess." Botan mimicked in a singsong voice. Awayuki-sensei giggled.

"Ah. High school romance… so, shall we get in before the two of you end up with each other?"

Botan's face blew up and steam was in her ears. "Sensei!"

But the teacher entered and tried to shush the class despite her petite form.

"Well?" Kurama said to Botan but stubbornly refused, so he went in first.

He seated himself at the back, a table away from the window. He watched Botan made her way to her seat, in front of the chair, beside the window as Awayuki-sensei finally caught the attention of the class. She did not meet his eyes for fear that the class might react negatively again.

Kurama only meant it to warn her from the dangers of the mails that were causing the deaths. But he could not say that without drawing the attention to him or to his ulterior motive. It might cause some stir. Moreover, telling somebody that a piece of paper kills students was foolish enough even in imagination.

And as it is, deadly.

Botan avoided everybody's gaze. She could not understand what Shuichi wanted – lest do with the letters. She meant to throw and burn them away. But why is Shuichi messing up?

-

At the dark corner of the stairs not open for students, a girl leaned to the window, listening the report as the twittering birds seemed like cawing ravens in her eyes.

"He did? Then it's time for us to move." Said a girl, a cellphone in her hand.

"I think that's a good idea." The other girls answered over the end of the line.

"Are the slips and bombs ready?"

"Aye, aye! Madam!"

She sneered. "Let's see how our little Mihara Botan will last."

-

Botan knew she was in trouble the day after the tour was done. It was simple logic – really. She kept meeting accidents for that week.

She was walking by the aisle to check something, when suddenly she slipped by the water scattered upon her footing and she slid down to the stairs, a pale of water falling all over her head.

She was playing soccer in P.E. and was about to score against Shuichi (who was playing the goalkeeper) when the opponents and her own team attacked her – telling the PE teacher they thought she was an opponent or she was attacking Shuichi. Her eyes were rolling when the teacher checked on her.

"Oh – she's just alright, right Botan?" asked her classmate. Somebody touched her head and made her nod, her eyes swiveling like lollipop.

"That's not an excuse." Retorted Oda. At least, she found console in her team's guys, who also rolled their eyes in the girls' protests. They were giving her a lot attention too, lately. The girls clucked their tongue irritatingly.

Botan was entering the classroom, when an eraser full of chalk powder came flying out of nowhere and hitting her full on the face.

She was eating alone by the canteen, when suddenly everybody was filling in the spaces left – which was vacant only a second ago. As she crossed the hall, somebody would bump her and spill the juice she was holding.

And she was having detention a couple of times already – headed by Riyohiko-sensei of course. If she reached her twelfth – she's in deeper trouble in academics.

Yes. Botan was totally convinced she wasn't living the life in school because it wasn't the place she was going to, in the past few days.

She was attending in hell.

-

"Oh, Minamino-san!"

Kurama looked up from his tray as he felt soft hands at his back.

"Would you care to be on our table?"

Kurama stared ahead to find Maya's friends moving over to give him space. As he wasn't regarded as a friend or companion from Botan's class, and definitely be denying a place with his female classmates, he gave a shrug at Maya and smiled.

"Sure."

Maya winks at his back and as he turned to their direction, a loud smack was heard outside the cafeteria, followed by a familiar garbled scream, which was fading quickly. He turned, and noticed something disturbing.

"What was that?"

Maya stared at the same direction.

"What is?"

_That is even more disturbing, _he thought. He started, placing the tray on her fingers, and turning away, when he heard someone grumble.

"Dammit. They've pushed the janitor away again," said the basketball ace Hajime Tasukine to his companions, quite languidly. "Katako-kun never learns his lesson."

Kurama stopped. Then, returning with a smile, faced Maya with his waiting tray, and apologized for the rudeness.

Maya smiled her knowing smile. This was how they kept him from seeing Botan in state of couldn't afford to be caught in case he pities and defends her – as his character tells them. Maya took up the challenge of turning his attention while they're keeping Botan 'out of action'. Kurama himself was quite busy doing his mission and studies together – slightly overlooking the happenings around – though he is sure the Meiou High students were creeping in and out of the student council.

Of course, not all guys took up the challenge of scaring Botan away. In fact, sometimes they want to stand up for her. But their crushes – who found them out – somewhat blackmailed them into doing what they want in return for a date. So some of them were forced to deal with her.

For Botan, this is terribly bad.

-

"Are we ready for the next stage?"

"The trap in the gym madam? Yes we are."

"Have the different sororities agreed to take part in it?"

"Yes. Plan's going well. The only part is how to lure Botan into it."

"That will be easy."

-

"Hey Botan!"

She turned around. Hideki was holding a letter.

"Hey Hideki! What's up?"

"Well, somebody told me that sensei gave you this. I'll run along then. Minami and Hime are waiting for me."

Botan took the paper. It says there that Kwer Owoda – their PE teacher – was waiting for her at the gym. She wondered what they're to talk about that he has to tell her in gym and not in the teacher's office.

She was running along the lawn to the gym. Then she saw Shuichi, talking to somebody – oddly behind the tree. She was about to walk there, when she remembered her teacher. Deciding to sneak later, she entered the gym – which was empty.

Instinct told her to run.

But it was too late. Suddenly, the gym was packed with students, all wearing weird cloth around their head.

_You're all crazy! _She thought.

"Well Botan – finally we have you alone…"

But Botan stood on her ground, looking at them, determined to close this thing up.

"What's wrong with you? Have you all lost your heads for one guy? There are a lot of them around! Why not settle for one?"

The head of sorority leered. "Because he is _the _one."

They came dangerously near. Botan breathed. "Well, you've got to give him up," she said in a low voice. _I'm sorry Shuichi if I'm telling this._

"Oh? Why's that?" they asked.

Botan breathed, "because…"

Her voice seemed to echo around the corners of the gym.

"Minamino Shuichi is a gay!"

-

Kurama looked up at the mention of his name.

"Gay?"

Hiei looked at him. "Is that an alarm?"

The doors of the gym burst open, and a group of girls were running out of it – headed by one girl.

"Botan?"

-

"Waaa! He's not gay!"

"Take back your word!"

"OMG! Shuichi's gay! I have a chance!" said the head of Gay Sorority.

"He's not gay!"

"Aaa!" Botan yelled, running round and round as the group chased her to an endless run. She ran into the halls, past the library, shooting past the sports complex and by the soccer field again and finally, at the back of the school – Hyurei Garden. She was still running for her life – when somebody grabbed her when she passed a door, covering her mouth with his lithe hands and pulling her to safety.

"Mmmp!" she protested, trying to gasp for air. Her savior was cutting her air supply.

"Ssshh!" he said as the group of girls shot past off. She closed her eyes, concentrating not to breathe, which was really painful to her.

"Where? Where is she?"

"She was here! I saw her!"

"Well – we've got to split up. She can't be far." And the group did separate with determined faces.

When they were gone, the guy removed his hand. Botan almost fainted, and gasped for air. She set one of her hands on her knee to steady her footing.

"Thanks." She murmured. She stood up to look at her savior.

"You don't know how grateful I am, you – " her eyes widened as big as saucers. "You!"

Kurama looked at her, leaning against the wall behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Get down, they're coming back."

"What?" She turned around. Few girls were coming back indeed. She hid herself behind the bushes, keeping silent.

"Oh – hi Minamino-kun!"

"Hi Minamino-kun!"

Their fierce voice had turned feminine and soft.

Kurama gave them a nod. "What brings you here ladies? You seem in a hurry."

"Oh – it's nothing." They said, hiding their weapon behind their back. "You – you didn't happen to see Mihara Botan passing by, do you?"

He pretended to look surprised. "Oh, in fact I did. Incidentally, why are you looking for her?"

Botan looked at him, frowning.

"Oh – we… were just to have a meeting. We – we can't start without her…"

"Liar." She muttered, glaring through the bushes. Kurama looked at her through the merest half-glance and back at the group of girls.

"I think she went that way. I thought she said she was going home."

"She did?"

"She said that to you?"

"Why did she tell you that?"

Kurama grinned at them. "I was checking some plants here – learning their families – when she passed by, muttering it awhile ago, saying that she has to go early else she'll be in big trouble."

They look at each other, hearts in their eyes.

"Is that so?"

Kurama nodded. "So, better get going. You'll get late on your meeting."

Though they didn't want to go, they have to – else their lie would be broken. Sadly walking away, they said goodbye.

When everything was silent, Botan stood up, looking for anymore signs.

"It's alright, nobody's around anymore."

But Botan wasn't sure about that. She could sense still one – one stronger guy not girl. Deciding it was her paranoia, she flopped down on the grass and sighed. She was still out of breath. When she opened her eyes finally, Kurama was sitting on his heels, staring up at her. Botan was vividly reminded of their little game back in the camp.

_"You thought I was going to kiss you!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. Girls swoon at my very sight."_

_"You arrogant fool!"_

_"You childish girl."_

"Why? Why did you help me?" she asked, trying to break that silence that was only bringing forth unwanted memories as of the moment. She added a slight frown since she was finding it hard to fathom the expressionless face he was showing, though his lips were lighted with a small shadow of smile.

"Well for one, I ought to tell you again – I am not gay."

Botan sweatdrop, an uneasy smile on her face. She made a peace-sign with her two fingers. "Oh – sorry about that."

"Hm."

Botan pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "So I owe you again."

Kurama looked up. Owe? Oh – of course. She was like this when they first met.

"_Maybe we can share the same table?"_

_She had looked at him. "Okay, maybe I should huh?"_

He chuckled a bit on that memory.

Botan cocked her head sideways. "What's funny? I said I owe you again… I'm having trouble how I'll return it." She moped.

Kurama looked at her, thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure – there's one."

Botan looked at him. _Uh-oh… what will it be this time?_

"The letters." He said.

She was confused. What was he talking about? Kurama smiled.

"What letters?"

"The letters jammed in your locker this morning."

Botan lightened up. And quickly dimmed. Kurama found her mood swings amusing and chuckled in his mind.

"Oh? What about them?"

"You will not read them – unless I read them first."

"Okay…" she said half-aware, then – "WHAT?"

_What's he - ? _She looked at him in dread.

"Isn't that against privacy???"

"Letters without address." He pointed out specifically. "Those letters given in school and those given with will – "

"Love letters!"

Botan was red and growling in anger. But what could she do? She hated riddles when they're so obvious. But then again, she didn't like easy riddles too. Kurama's smile, meanwhile, seemed to have reached both his ears. He liked it when Botan realizes things immediately. In fact, he found her reactions entertaining more than he'd like to see it.

"I did not have any intention of reading any of them, for your information. The letters a while ago – I threw them away! What makes you think I'll give them to you in any case?"

Kurama looked at her directly and took a step forward. "Because you owe me."

"I will not give them to you! I'd rather die first!" She took a step back.

"Suit yourself. Your guilt will give in soon, you know that." He said in a matter-of-fact way, coming closer. Botan hit a tree behind her.

_You're the worst person – a demon I'd say – much fitting worst demon in the – _

"Seriously,"

"Now what?" she scowled and found herself a few inches away from his entrancing face.

"I do not find that gay slur amusing at all, Botan. How many times do I have to say that?"

His breath whipped a few strands off her face. His hands stretched to her side and rested on the trunk behind her. Well, she still have another side to escape to if she could just unlock her eyes from his gaze.

"Minamino-kun…" she started. She was supposed to be filled with oxygen by now, especially since she was surrounded by nature. Then why does she feel like it was leaving her body?

"I told you, I wasn't gay. Should I show you now?"

There was gruffness in his voice this time that Botan didn't remember he possessed. His eyes showed a glint of gold. Was that a trick of light brought by sunset?

Her lips trembled, "You wouldn't – " Before she knew what was going on, Kurama had closed the gap between them and touched her lips with his, in that lingering electricity that was pulling them both together.

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

Botan shook her head again. She mustn't dwell in the past that proved to be lies. She saw something red ahead. She was standing by the rooftop, binoculars in her hands. Shuichi was crossing the lawns – in five, four, three…

"Two… one…"

Kurama moved to his left and stopped, as two arrows swished passed him. He heard somebody scream in disgust. The arrows – whose heads were actually tomatoes – crashed into a couple, who stood up indignantly, glaring at the cause. Kurama instinctively looked up, and saw a camouflaging color upon the skies.

-

Yes – she planned this indeed. If she'll kick the ball now, there's a chance he'd get his arm hurt by skidding down the muddy grass – looking somewhat like an accident.

_You're going down Shuichi! You'll regret ever coming to this school!_

-

"You could've taken your revenge Botan!" she scolded herself. "Yet –" she stopped, her hands dropping to her side. "I didn't."

"Why?" he asked.

…

"You knew?!"

-

She felt her hair at the back of her head rising.

The two guys whose face he couldn't see sneered altogether, as if catching at last their prey. They walk closer – both ends.

"We've been waiting for you."

* * *

16th finish!!! (Satisfying ending?) Waheheheheh….

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

**dela490: **thanks for dropping by!

**Fire in the hole: **Wow! I didn't think anyone would think so! I hope this is okay?

**MiaHime: **Thank God. Haha

**Sandra: **Oh – I do think so too, now that I've reread it.

**Leiko Urameshi: **Yay!


	17. Backfiring Plans

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

What's Botan up to???

Well – read on friends and have fun!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

Chapter 17

Backfiring Plans

-

Botan couldn't react right away; all her senses were petrified as Shuichi pressed his lips forcefully on hers. She wanted out, but something in her was rendering herself helpless and drawn. And with sudden jerk, she parted her lips, and Shuichi took advantage of it. Botan was drowning. His tongue twisting hers forcefully was lulling her into a kind of craze that she didn't knew she possess. She was responding with equal force as her hands itched their way up to his hair. When she felt his hands on her neck, another kind of electricity jolted her out of the trance. When she looked at him, he seemed to have woken too, with surprise and guilt written on his face. It took her seconds to realize they were actually gasping for breaths. How long were they kissing? Or better than that – why the hell did Shuichi kissed her?

"Botan, I – " Kurama started rather lamely. It was enough to summon her tear ducts welling. She understood the point. She just didn't want the reaction. Or did she? Not with him. Really? This was totally wrong. Was it?

And where the hell did that second arguing voice came from? She thought angrily.

"No need, Minamino-kun," she said, perking up, covering her sudden fragility that nobody has cracked before. "I – I got the message crystal clear," and she saluted, as she backed away from him.

_Yes, I got the message all right,_ Botan thought.

-

He didn't know what overcame him. What was that?

But all Kurama remembered was how her lips felt soft and at ease against his. He hadn't expected the spark. Hell, he didn't even plan to kiss her at all. He had heard, within his depths, the voice of Youko. But never has he been lured this close, and trapped easily. A kind of trap he knew he would prefer to be locked up to. Moreover, he never thought he would succumb to Youko's desire. When did his desire even woke up at the sight of Botan?

Then, a flash of a girl with long black tresses lowering her guard came up on his mind. He cursed inwardly. _That girl was different_, he scolded Youko.

_Well forgive me but this girl has the same charm_, Youko reasoned.

_How's that even possible? _Kurama asked.

_That's for you to find out, isn't it? You in full control of one body we share? _He sneered.

_Dammit. _Kurama said and before he knew it, his memories were occupied with Botan nestled comfortably in his arms. He was still surprised with her reaction. Her fingers had tingled every single nerves on his neck and head. He touched his hair unconsciously. He had never been touched like that at all and was yearning for it. And then he remembered his first word.

"What a jackass," Kurama said. He felt Youko smirk. _Bull's eye._

Kurama only meant to peck her cheek, which all her fans would've been dying to have, and then to pull back, taunt her and remind her that he is not gay. It seemed he has pushed his limits. The passion, it seemed, had hit her hard. What she didn't know, however, as Kurama walked away, was the realization dawning on him, the reason why that fateful day was even more painful that how it felt then. That day Kamo kissed her and she relented.

-

The news that Udeshiki Rosuoke became a victim as well was well-spread in the school. It had been the news all out. And there were rumors erupting from each of the class – each story as grim as the stormy weather outside their windows.

"Yes – the Letter of Darkness! I've heard of it!"

"Letter of Darkness?"

"It's a letter that when you read it – your soul will be lost."

"Really? Is that what happened to Darien, Rosuoke and others?"

Meome-san nodded, with grim background. "Yes – that's it – "

PONK!

A lump rose on her head.

"Stop spreading those rumors Meome!" she glared.

"Yukimura-san! That hurts!"

Suddenly an orange head peeked into the room.

"I'm your class representative and I won't permit you to scare your classmates! You hear me!"

"Yusuke? Yusuke are you here? Keiko?"

Yusuke and Keiko looked up at the mention of their name. "What's up Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara entered with his hand clutching two notebooks, a pencil right behind his ear.

"It's just that I want to correct something in our English subject – Esai-kun told me I was wrong but I am positive that we have the same answers right."

"Come, let's head outside this class."

Yusuke and Kuwabara happily sauntered after giving the class a glare behind Keiko's back – who were complaining Keiko's choice of friends. When they were out of earshot, Yusuke set down the notebook and stretched.

"I think that rumor puts everyone on guard, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara says unconsciously, taking a look from Keiko's notebook and erasing some of his wrong answers.

"In any case, you should not have hit Meome that bad, Keiko. She was playing the cover-up news. Anyway, her rumor is true. Karasu's last wills are killing those students – or rather stealing their souls."

Keiko background blazed like an opening to inferno. "You siding Meome now?" she glared. They sweatdropped.

"Kuwabara – did you get the scientific term for dogs right last time?" Yusuke asked, changing the subject fast.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-

Botan looked at the trap she had set. Maybe a taste of her own suffering would make Shuichi turn back from Hyurei – making him think that the school is against him too, like her. After what happened yesterday, she knew one of them has to leave the grounds before anything else painful could happen. She may not know yet the details of her own emotions, and was even more scared to discover them, but she knew well enough that it wasn't going to lead her anywhere good. It's either he or she would stand victorious in this territory. And it's not gonna be her who'll be walking out of the school she loved.

"_I do not find that gay slur amusing at all, Botan. How many times do I have to say that?"_

She unconsciously touched her lips. And the more she grew angry about it. That was her first kiss and it was enough to make her cry? Oh don't make me laugh, she thought. The first kiss isn't supposed to be that way, and as far as she knew, he had committed felony.

Her life had been hell after coming to a nightmare in bumping to him. Their very first time…

_"Please excuse me! Coming through! I can't stop! Aaah!"_

_"Oh my God, are you hurt?"_

"_No. My hair is red."_

She shook her head again. She mustn't dwell in the past that proved to be lies. She saw something red ahead. She was standing by the rooftop, binoculars in her hands. Shuichi was crossing the lawns – in five, four, three…

"Two… one…"

-

Kurama moved to his left and stopped, as two arrows swished pass him. He heard somebody scream in disgust. The arrows, whose heads were actually tomatoes crashed into a couple, who stood up indignantly, glaring at the cause. Kurama instinctively looked up, and saw a camouflaging color upon the skies.

-

"Missed! Damn it." She cursed as she hastily dropped to the floor, seeing Shuichi looking up. "Well – that's only the first Shuichi. Your luck will soon run out."

Botan narrowed her eyes and turned around, her curtain of cerulean-blue tresses billowing by the wind.

-

Soon circumstances proved that she is a poor antagonist while Shuichi is a hard target. She had planned series of misfortunes for him which turned out to be her own bad luck.

-

When he wasn't looking, she spread out marbles in his path. A couple of people who wanted his picture were seen suddenly falling over another. She got pinned under.

-

He was reading books in the library, walking. When he was near, Botan pulled the nylon string, which he carefully avoided as if deliberately. She cast him an incredulous look. Then, the librarian who was following him plummeted downwards, hitting the nylon and the books she was carrying fell all over Botan's head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mihara-san!" the librarian apologized.

"Oh – it's… it's…" She looked over and ducked even before Shuichi could turn his head.

-

Then, they were taking exams. Looking agitated, she kept looking back. It was hard but she had to try. When his attention was suddenly averted, she took her chance and flicked a piece of paper with answers under him. Disturbed, Shuichi looked down. It was a piece of paper. Then, Yanoa-sensei caught him.

"Minamino-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Botan covered her smile. But when she turned around, her face went pale.

There were more than fifteen papers under his chair, all of which is being read by Yanoa-sensei, reddening.

"I think they are words of affection, Yanoa-sensei." He said smiling as Yanoa-sensei read.

"Will you take me out for lunch today? From Momoko."

Momoko, a pink-haired playful classmate, scratched the back of her head, chuckling. "Gomen sensei… you caught me, how embarrassing!"

Botan bonked her head on her own table.

-

They were eating in the canteen. Botan looked upwards. She had this ready. "Three, two, one…"

"Hey Shuichi – "

The movement caused the pizza to swish past him and straight to the girls who called him out.

"Grr! Who did this?"

She crept out silently.

-

Shuichi was doing his review by the shades and somehow checking the plants. Botan leered grimly.

"This is your end, Shuichi!" She pressed a button. Out of nowhere, a large table came hurtling towards him. In such speed she didn't see, Shuichi was now swinging by the branch – unscathed. Botan fell on her head again. "Failed again."

Then she pressed more buttons, the soil in front of him disappearing to make him fall into the deep pit – but he sidestepped them.

-

Then came the chance that tested her conscience.

In their PE class, she came face to face with the goalkeeper. It was quite dark then – a threatening storm looming by. She sensed her own teammates and opponents closing in to put her out of action. But she acted quicker. She hit the ball upwards and hit it by her head towards him. When Kurama was about to get it, he was surprised by the speed Botan showed – appearing right before him to make her second kick of the ball towards his left, when he was about to catch the ball to push to his right. Yes – she planned this indeed. If she'll kick the ball now, there's a chance he'd get his arm hurt by skidding down the muddy grass – looking somewhat like an accident.

_You're going down Shuichi! You'll regret ever coming to this school!_

To her so much surprise, Shuichi changed course in mid-action, now facing the ball to receive the full blast, his chest open to risk. She looked at his face and what she saw confused her. _What the – _She was about to hit it but withdraw her foot suddenly – out of instinctive guilt. A flashing memory of Shuichi as his friend came like a hurtling ball to her mind, followed by that sunset that caused her to blush.

But the forgotten instinct told her something else, as she crashed towards it – THWANG!

She hit her head on the horizontal post of the goal and fell down heavily, her eyes swirling again, a big lump on her left side forehead.

"Botan…" the Kwer-sensei said. "Are you all right?"

Eyes still swirling, she took her arm by her own accord and made a thumbs up sign.

"Very good sir." And she lost consciousness.

-

_Why did you stop? _He thought. _You were at it the whole day._

Kurama saw the door open.

_What if your intention isn't what it truly seemed?_

He and his classmates went inside.

_Could it be that you did not truly intend to hurt anybody at all out of your own accord? Or is it something else? Something that happened yesterday?_

More than ever, he knew that a part of him already knows the answer. And he was sticking to his guts. Now that a dawning realization was setting on him like that sunset day.

-

She was lying in the darkness. She couldn't remember how she got there. She could hear someone calling out her name. And slowly, the darkness dissolves. She blinked. Everything was a blur at first, until she could make out the outlines of Kwer-sensei, Hideki, Minami, and Hime. She blinked several times until she could see them clearly. They were all staring down at her. She sat up immediately, as though not hurt. The nurse was quite surprise.

"No, no, Mihara-san. You should rest first…"

"Where am I?" She interrupted, "Did I – did I hurt somebody?" she asked, the event rushing back in such pace, her head throbbed. They shook their heads.

"Well – you hurt yourself Botan." Kwer-sensei told her, pointing at the bandage on her head. She touched it and slightly winced.

"I was about to suggest you take the day off tomorrow Botan – but it seems you're stronger than I thought." The nurse observed. She handed her a medicine. "There, take it."

Botan gingerly took it and thanked her. The nurse excused Kwer-sensei to talk about her condition. Botan was left with her friends.

"Well, that was something," Hideki started. Botan grimaced. _If you just had the idea…_

Hime's hand reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry if we're not being much of use, Botan. We don't know who're behind all these things, but we're not even helping you out."

Botan tried to shook her head but found it hard. She touched Hime's hand.

"It's hard, I know. I thought you three left me, traitors," The three winced at the word, but Botan smiled after that. "But I guess, we all have our own fears to dwell. So no harm to it, Hime-chan."

"No harm?" Minami echoed. "You almost lost your brain out there, Botan! I feel so guilty! From now on, we'll protect you!"

Botan raised a brow. "Right. So, you and what army?"

-

"You're one strong kid, Botan." Kwer-sensei said, patting her back. Botan scratched the back of her head shyly and bowed down as they parted. She walked alone along the silent corridor with her bag on her shoulder. Hime, Hideki, and Minami had parted from her earlier after the nurse released her, with Hime's quiet persistence. She had kept glancing on the doorway as well, as if someone was waiting for her outside.

Botan turned around the corner, ignoring the people she passed by as she was in deep thought.

_I almost hurt him… I almost hurt somebody…_

She placed her hands on her hair, messing it.

"Why didn't I take the hit?" she asked herself as she passed the gates. "You could've taken your revenge Botan!" she scolded herself. "Yet – " she stopped, her hands dropping to her side, waiting for the bus to come by. "I didn't."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Oh man – " She stuttered, realizing the voice which uttered her thoughts. Botan looked at her left, to see Shuichi still in his PE uniform. She freaked out.

"Why are you here?" She squinted through the surroundings – looking for any spies in paranoia. They were on the bus stop station and were quite alone.

"I asked first." Kurama said. "Why do you look agitated?"

"N-nothing. You – "

"Why didn't you take the hit?" He looked at her sternly. "You were attempting it."

Her hair stood up on its end in surprise. "You knew?!" _Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all!_

"It was pretty obvious." He answered her questioning eyes. She began to blunder, her teeth clattering slightly. "You did it all day long."

She did not answer. She was thinking frantically but when she couldn't find anything else to say, she sighed in defeat and looked elsewhere.

"You want me out," he answered for her.

She almost smiled. "Incredible. You don't miss anything do you?"

"Is it about yesterday? Look. I'm sorry if I offended you. And I'm sorry for being impulsive-"

Botan sighed. Why does his apology hurt her? And it's not even about yesterday. It's everything about him.

"Look, we can put yesterday to oblivion if you want to Minamino-kun. It's not about yesterday."

Kurama was rattled. He was sure Botan had responded to the kiss quite positively. Did she?

"What's it all about then?"

Botan gave him an eye. For someone sharp as him, he sure looked naïve. Nonetheless, she wasn't showing her cards like a good ol' pal. She knew he knew nothing of her troubles ever since he came in the campus. It's going to stay like that till she figures what to do next. Only one goal for now.

"Like you said, I want you out."

"But why?"

"You really want to know why, huh?"

Botan rounded on him. Well, if it needs to come to this then –

"Yes."

"Okay. You distract me, Minamino Shuichi-kun. You and your rich life, your pathetic little rich friends, your incredible mind. Why, in almost 16 years of my life, I haven't met any genius man slash gorgeous guy like you. Why Yanoa-sensei wanted to keep an eye on you, I don't know. God – I pray she's not also falling for you. I was at peace before you came. I love my friends and they love me. Now, you coming here is causing an uproar. So for the sake of our friendship, if we ever had one, if even a sliver of that is true, would you leave?"

Kurama found many of her statement arguable, but found it useless as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek without her notice. He will need to settle a lot of things with her. But for now…

He wiped her tear and she was slightly taken aback at the warmth of his touch.

"The answer is no."

A vein popped at the back of her head. Then, she leaned back and broke eye contact. When she turned back to him, she was no longer holding his gaze.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Goodbye Minamino-kun."

And as if on cue, the bus stopped right in front of her and she got on. However, before it closed, Kurama yelled.

"We'll need to talk soon, Botan."

Botan ignored him, but his words were left ringing in her ears.

-

"What? She did?"

"Yes. Series of accidents tried to put Minamino out – either to embarrass, frighten or worse, expel him from this school."

"Indeed? And who would be these suspects?"

"Only one."

"Do I know this person?"

"Very much. It's Mihara Botan."

Her brows arched. "It is?" They nodded. "Well, you know what to do."

"Yes. We will teach her a lesson for trying to copy our tactic and putting Minamino in her own death list."

-

Botan stepped down the bus and looked very tired. Still in her PE uniform, carrying her bag on one shoulder and the pair of roller-skates on the other, she began to wove her way to the streets.

"Shuichi-no-baka! There's nothing to talk about – coming to me to mess up my mind… Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" she muttered angrily, remembering her encounter and how it boggled her mind throughout her trip back to Sarai Temple.

It was getting slightly dark and somewhat tired. The Sarai Temple was still around the block but there's a dark alleyway shortcut. Deciding without considering her safety, she trekked the latter choice, hearing the thunders following the lightning.

She was near the end of the alleyway when an inexplicable shadow blocked it. She stopped, squinting. Her instinct told her that this wasn't really good. She was about to turn back – but not sooner was she taking a step when an unfamiliar voice boomed out.

"Mihara Botan of Section II-B?"

She felt her hair at the back of her head bristle.

They sneer altogether, as if catching at last their prey. They walk closer – both ends.

"We've been waiting for you."

* * *

**PEEK IN… PEEK OUT…**

"I said let go of me!"

Suddenly, there was a thumping sound from Botan's back.

The man holding her finally backed off.

"Didn't you hear what she said?"

"What the – " the guy in glasses started. "Who did that?" he asked as his companion backed off still against the opposite wall, his head dripping with blood.

"I did."

-

"Now that Shuichi know about my plans, maybe it's better to befriend him." She said, touching her chin.

"As someone said, keep your friends close. But keep your enemies closer." She grinned. "Who was that philosopher anyway?"

"I think you've just watched J. Lo's Mother-in-Law movie recently." Said a voice behind her back.

"I think you're right. You – I think you should stop doing that, Minamino-kun."

His intelligent green eyes sparkled in the light of day.

"Why do you keep intruding in my thoughts, Mr. Know-it-all?"

-

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice from behind.

"Did you just see that?" Botan asked, not leaving her eyes on the trees.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"There was somebody outside."

-

"Maybe we should search clues about the school's past?" Hiei suggested.

"How?"

"The libraries." Keiko answered, her eyes glistening.

* * *

7th fic finis!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! sweetcanines… you're the greatest!!

**Fire in the Hole: **Yup, I agree with you. That's why I came back. It's nice of you to check on my grammar (if that's what you're commenting), encouraging me to reread this update I've actually written years ago. At least now, I think I know where it's going. Thanks.

**dela 490: **thank you thank you. I hope you'll find the next better. Oh, and this one too.

**D101: **I'm very flattered. I don't get reviewers as avid as you, taking the pains of reviewing each of the chapters. Thanks for inspiring me and thanks for the wait. I hope it's okay to reply to some of your comments too?

1-3: thanks. I hope it's not confusing though. My grammar wasn't good back then. Haha

4: Yup. AU where Hinageshi, the red-haired ferry, is playing the part of ferrying souls, but not exactly the deity herself. This won't be interesting without demons though.

5: Nope.

6: Haha

7: Haha, help yourself though. There's plenty of things here to laugh about.

8: yeah, she would if she was destined to. It's boring if botan always wins, right? Then, there wouldn't be more chapters to write – haha

9: Oh, it's Hime, not Himi. Sorry for the confusion in the conversation. But I hope you got the gist.

10: Hime was just trying to pull Kurama off Botan since Maya had gotten to her somehow, making her believe that he is a player, and Botan is better off with someone else.

12: It seems you are a diligent reader, thank you for that specific compliment.

14: Yup, she got it back. Kurama gave it back to her as she was touring him around the school.

16: Haha, a very confusing trouble at that.

**Leiko: **Haha, thank you! Hope this one was good. 

* * *

Deleted Scenes: (I just wanted to show you – if you'd like of course!)

The news that Udeshiki Rosuoke became a victim as well was well-spread in the school. It had been the news all out. And there were rumors erupting from each of the class – each story as grim as the stormy weather outside their windows.

"Yes – the Letter of Darkness! I've heard of it!"

"Letter of Darkness?"

"It's a letter that when you read it – your soul will be lost."

"Really? Is that what happened to Darien, Rosuoke and others?"

Meome-san nodded, with grim background. "Yes – that's it – "

PONK!

A lump rose on her head.

"Stop spreading those rumors Meome!" she glared.

"Yukimura-san! That hurts!"

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm your class representative and I won't permit you to scare your classmates! You hear me!"

"Oh, listen to little miss perfect." She said in a mocking tune. Keiko was unperturbed.

"Shut up Meome!"

"Ooh – guess who's looking for a fight!" Meome said, pulling her sleeves up.

"I don't go as low as that – thank you!" Keiko turned.

Meome took her book and flung it to her with speed and strength – when a hand caught it deftly by two fingers. He frowned as he scanned the pages.

"Hmm… Meome, do you have an answer in question number three, page one hundred three of our math assignment?" Yusuke said, pulling the notebook close to him. Keiko hit him with her elbow right on his nape.

"Don't copy from wrong answers, Yusuke!" she flared.

"Just the one I've been waiting for!" he said happily as Keiko took hers from her bag, chucking Meome's notebook to her.

"Wrong answers?" Meome burst as the book slammed on her face – as a result of failing to catch it.

"Is this true?"

"Tell me, am I dreaming or am I dreaming?"

"Yusuke?! Yusuke's doing his homework!"

"Oh – have the world turned upside down?"

Suddenly an orange head peeked into the room.

"Yusuke? Yusuke are you here? Keiko?"

They looked up at the mention of their name. "What's up Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara entered with his hand clutching two notebooks, a pencil right behind his ear.

"It's just that I want to correct something in our English subject – Esai-kun told me I was wrong but I am positive that we have the same answers right."

"Hmm, let me take a look." Keiko took the notebook as Yusuke took off his eyes from Kuwabara and started checking his answers with Keiko's own assignment.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko?"

"Why would Keiko choose an unlikely group?"

"It's unfair! They have the most intelligent and cutest girl in our batch!"

"Unfair indeed! Yusuke and Keiko are an unlikely – "

Yusuke's pencil broke. A crossmark appeared on Kuwabara's head. Keiko sensed this and decided that she too did not like the noise coming from their own class, holding their arms before they jump up at them.

"Come, let's head outside this class. It's giving me the nerves."

Yusuke and Kuwabara happily sauntered after giving the class a glare behind Keiko's back. When they were out of earshot, Yusuke set down the notebook and stretched.

"I think that rumor puts everyone on guard, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara says unconsciously, taking a look from Keiko's notebook and erasing some of his wrong answers.

"How come you did not do that last night Kuwabara? We've been doing homework for three hours." She wondered.

Kuwabara decided not to answer that one. He and Yusuke had been playing under the table by then while she prepared snacks for the study session.

"In any case, you should not have hit Meome that bad, Keiko. She was playing the cover-up news. Anyway, her rumor is true. Karasu's last wills are killing those students – or rather stealing their souls."

"Yeah. He does have a fair point Kei – "

Keiko background blazed like an opening to inferno. "You siding Meome now?" she glared.

They sweatdropped.

"Kuwabara – did you get the scientific term for dogs right last time?" Yusuke asked, changing the subject fast.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	18. Ice Pack

Disclaimers: I don't own YYH!!!

Hey guys!

Thanks for the support you're giving.

Please continue reviewing – whether it's a flatter or a flame. Everything is welcomed, as long as it is logical. Thanks!

* * *

SO IT'S YOU

-

_3__rd__ Period: CONFESSIONS AND COMPANIONS_

-

Chapter 18

Ice Pack

-

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Botan stuttered, trying to worm her way out of the danger. But she couldn't see, even just a sliver of light to escape. She looked at them.

"Let's just say, we were called to teach you a lesson for trying to immobilize one of your classmates."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you're… you're Shuichi's – ?"

She tried to think it over. It's so idiotic to think that Shuichi would be behind this. He may be, to her, a liar… but he won't go this far, will he? Nope. The thought is stupid, let alone impossible. Although things are hazy with Shuichi now, she knew by intuition that he isn't part of this.

"It's your fault you're always sneaky – trying to pry your way out so easily. Our boss wants to teach you a lesson for trying to get what you can't have." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry, Mihara – we won't hurt you… that is if you just – you know – give yourself up."

"Don't you dare come near me." She threatened them, trying to hold on to something, backing on the moldy walls behind her. To her horror, there was nothing.

"That's your decision."

Botan looked at them hard – trying to see who they are. There was really nothing she can do for a moment but to scream.

"Help!"

They laugh at her maliciously.

"Oh – no one would hear you from here. We made sure of that."

-

"Help!"

Kuwabara looked up from his friends' bickering. "Hey guys, did you just hear something?"

"What?" Yusuke snapped

"I think I just heard…"

They had stopped in a silent and empty street. The noise was coming from the narrow walkway between large houses. It was so faint it seemed like an illusion to Yusuke, who was just about to dismiss it as Kuwabara's imagination, until some big men showed up and blocked their way.

"You are not permitted to go this way."

Yusuke moved a little to block Keiko from view and Kuwabara looked up. Both didn't move.

"I guess it wasn't imagination," Yusuke said.

-

"Let go of me, you stupid oaf!" she shrieked, trying to free herself from the grip he had laced around her wrist behind her back.

"Geez!" he wheezed, wiping the blood from the side of his lips. "You're one strong girl. I liked that."

"Who sent you? What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously. But the more they cackled spitefully.

"Hands off, jerk!"

Suddenly, there was a thumping sound from Botan's back. It was so loud she heard something crack. The man holding her finally backed off.

"Didn't you hear what she said?"

The voice didn't come from either of them. It was distant echoing male voice – it wasn't so much for the voice itself but the manner of speaking that it rang her elementary memories. But it can't possibly be them, Botan thought.

"What the – " the guy in glasses started. "Who did that?" he asked as his companion backed off still against the opposite wall, his head dripping with blood.

"I did."

They all looked up at the end of the hall. Two people were standing tall, their shadows made prominent by the moonlight.

"You just made one huge mistake butting into our business, boy, " Said the guy in glasses maliciously. "Let's go, Goken!"

Goken nodded. Both of them faced them, and started to charge.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged grins.

-

"You didn't waste a second on him, did you? You couldn't be that cruel." Kuwabara said, looking over his shoulder.

"I did everything to hold back. Besides, he couldn't have gone up to my standards." Yusuke retorted. "Ah… nice to let out some stress," he sighed, stretching his arms.

"Is it safe to come out – eek!"

Keiko stared at the lifeless-looking goons, their faces red and lumpy and quite smoking.

"That is disgusting." She remarked.

"Well. Can't help that, Keiko." Yusuke replied.

"Uh… excuse me?"

They all turned to the girl who called for help.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

She moved into the light. Questioning eyes were exchanged as Keiko and the cerulean-head squinted at them.

"Urameshi Yusuke? Yukimura Keiko?"

Keiko walked nearer for clearer view.

"Botan? Mihara Botan-chan?" Keiko asked. "Oh my God!"

-

"So let me get this straight." Kuwabara said as he stared at the two girls almost at the same time. They were drinking tea in Sarai Temple's receiving room. "You two were classmates since elementary."

"Yes. In fact we were classmates till the fifth grade!" Botan replied warmly. Kitsune barked as if to welcome them.

"Nice dog you have, Botan." Keiko said as Kitsune sniffed the air and began to play with her. The brunette giggled and patted the white dog.

"It's been quite a while, Botan-chan! Didn't think you'll grow thin!" Yusuke teased, tearing his eyes from the dog, wishing it could be him that could go as near as that to Keiko. Keiko elbowed him for being disrespectful and out of jealousy. Botan laughed.

"It's been a long time indeed, Yusuke-kun! I've always thought you two looked good together!"

Keiko and Yusuke stuttered, as they tried to hide their blush. Kuwabara made a boisterous laugh as he put an arm around Yusuke.

"Well, gangster Yusuke is well-handled by Keiko! You got that one right, Botan-chan!" Kuwabara let out as Yusuke knocked him off. Botan smiled at his warmth and did not bother correcting him about calling her name.

"Speaking of gangsters, you've hit a big-time group. What did you do to mess with the Orohamaru Gang?" Yusuke asked.

"Orohamaru Gang?" Botan pretended not to know. "If I didn't know they were famous, I would have dismissed the nightmare as coincidence. Bad luck."

"Orohamaru is known to be a big-time party of delinquents that acts on their own twisted principles and sometimes do other people's bidding by right price," he explained further. "You sure you haven't mess with any of them?"

"Yusuke, do you really believe I'm as bad ass as you to budge a wall as thick as that?" Botan dodged. She couldn't possibly let her friends know of this predicament going on in the school. And now they've involved big shot thugs. Very comforting to know that. One thing's for sure – she's not going to drag them in to this, now that they've caught up with each other's lives.

"Hey, how do you know this stuff?" Kuwabara asked him. Yusuke shrugged.

"I don't. I just heard in an in-passing. They also have a mark."

"Mark?"

Back then, as Yusuke glimpsed their tattoos on their arm, backhand, ear, neck, and even face. It was a skull with an evil grin, biting down a snake.

"Yeah, I think I saw a tattoo on their bodies," Keiko supported.

"Right, so how did you come here again?" Botan asked, changing the subject quickly.

"We're supposed to investi – oww… I mean, we come off at the wrong stop." Kuwabara explained after Yusuke elbowed him hard. Botan looked at him suspiciously, the action baffling her.

"Well, we just saw a rival ramen shop nearby," Keiko said, giving the two the look, "and we just wanted to stop by, to know if this shop is really up for it."

Botan cocked her head by the side, sipping her tea. "I haven't heard of that. Is it near?"

"Uh…" Keiko racked her brains.

"The Omido Ramen!" Kuwabara piped up. All of them stared at him.

"Omido…" Botan said, trying to remember if she knew. "I think I might have heard of it. Why, has it been giving you bad reputation?" she directed to Keiko.

She shook her head. "Not really. Just… wanted to… uh… taste a… a new… mix, yup, that's it." Keiko said, sweatdropping. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded vigorously.

"But, isn't this too far from your shop for a competition?" she wondered.

"Oh, well… I kind of wanted to… know if they have different… uh, taste. Yeah." Keiko said.

"Yup, her okaasan heard that they'd been hearing about it, and maybe it'd do good to probably discover the ingredients just by tasting," Yusuke added. Keiko looked at him strangely.

"You sound like you're saying my parents are incompetent," she complained.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Well, you started it."

"What?!"

"Oh, by the way, have you heard of the accidents in our schools?" Yusuke swerved smartly, bringing the subject sharp and clear that Keiko was shaken out of the bickering and Kuwabara was suddenly alert.

"Well yeah," Botan said, frowning, "Isn't it cruel? We have over two cases after the beginning of classes. That has happened weeks ago, and still, the body hasn't shown any form of rotting. A research told us that the preservatives mixed in food that our generation eats nowadays can cause delay to decaying, but I do not believe such crap. How about your schools?"

"Still faring badly," Keiko answered. "Why don't you believe what research accounts say?

"Maybe it's because she grew up in a temple and science is an enemy" Kuwabara countered, remembering how their professor lectured about the war between religion and science in history.

"Well, Miu-bacchan believed she's a demon purifier," Yusuke said bluntly, "maybe Botan inherited her will? It sure is good you didn't inherit her crankiness with visitors," he added, remembering their first visit. They scared the living daylights out of them, when she mistook them as those who bully her.

She glared at him, "Your lips aren't swollen yet, want me to blow it?"

"Oh yeah," he said uneasily, "where are your step brothers? I don't see them anywhere."

"They're in a national soccer tournament."

Keiko wanted to know more about them a lot, but she caught sight of something much more interesting. She knew what it was. "Is that…" Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Quickly, she fumbled for it and answered.

"Okaa – ?" she started, tearing her eyes away from the book, but before she could complete her greeting, her eyes widened. "What? Okay. Okay, we're going home soon. Expect us, around uh – " she looked at her watch. "After fifteen minutes? Is that okay?"

When she clicked her phone off, her eyes looked worried.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about this abrupt conversation." She apologized. "But we've got to go home quickly. Okaa-san needs help. It was really a great time and great luck getting lost and finding you, Botan-chan." They all stood up and Keiko pecked Botan's cheek. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

Botan nodded. "It's okay. Here, I'll guide you out – "

"No. Just stay here. We won't want you hurt now that we'll be gone. Will you be alright alone?" she asked, more anxious.

Yusuke answered for her. "Well, I think the Oro-baka group had a glimpse of us, right Kuwabara? That should give them time to think over before coming up to you again."

Botan made an assuring nod. She held her hand. "Thanks. But Kitsune's with me, we'll be fine." But before they could go out, Keiko went back, her eyes twinkling.

"Botan, can I just borrow this? I promise to return it soon?"

It was Miu-sama's favorite recipe book. It was written in Korean. Botan smiled.

"It's alright. I'm sure Miu-sama won't mind."

"Thank you!"

When the door closed, Botan heard Yusuke distinctly say, "Geez Keiko! You can't keep a hand off even from other's books, do you?"

And she heard it quite distinctly a sound or a retort and of somebody being stepped upon, followed by a howl of pain.

_Those guys never changed…_

-

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her alone like that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "Well, if it's Botan we're talking about, I am a bit worried."

"Wish her brothers would show up soon." Keiko said. "And that your name will resound enough to keep that gang away," she said, pointing at him.

He shrugged. "Let's just hope Kitsune does his job better than we expect," he said.

"But what can a dog do?"

"I dunno. But I sense there's more to that animal than his tamed appearance."

"What a coincidence, isn't it? To run in to a former classmate…" Keiko whispered, falling into his own trance.

"Kitsune. What a weird name to call him." Kuwabara remarked.

But something was tingling Yusuke's elbow and he quite can't place it. _What breed is it? Haven't seen that in any encyclopedia Keiko has given me._

*******

Wednesday morning greeted her badly as her expelling plans continued to backfire.

_I am really in deep trouble right now. _Botan recalled the trap last night. _They've even hired a gang. That is not what Shuichi would do. He's not part of any of this. But… how much do I really know him?_

She recalled how his tired smile would melt whenever she's around, how serene he looked while he was sleeping, and how he played with his students. A bad guy can't be that good. There wasn't even a shred of strain in his efforts. They were natural. His kindness was natural.

She scowled. _Okay – what am I doing defending him?_

She shook her head, pushing the idea away. No mental lawyers for Shuichi. Now's not the time to speculate Shuichi's good and bad side. The message is clear. There is no way out but him being kicked out.

"Now that Shuichi know about my plans, maybe it's better to befriend him." She said to herself, touching her chin. "As someone said, keep your friends close. But keep your enemies closer." She grinned. "Now how do I do that? This school already stinks. Where did I hear that from anyway?"

"I think you've just watched J. Lo's Mother-in-Law movie recently." Said a voice behind her back.

She looked up, her lips turning to a pout of knowing. "I think you're right. You –" A nerve popped on her head, her face turning to a scowl, "I think you should stop doing that, Minamino-kun."

His intelligent green eyes sparkled in the light of day. For a moment, she was stunned.

"Why do you keep intruding in my thoughts, Mr. Know-it-all?" She fired back, tearing herself from his face with much effort.

"Oh. So we're in naming-each-other-names terms now, huh?" Kurama answered, taking the books from his locker after avoiding the tumbling letters. He was returning some, as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to remind you of our pact."

Botan rolled her eyes as she took a garbage bag from her bag and fixed it in front of her locker. As she opened it, a huge amount of letters fell out and into the garbage. She tied the opening and she was about to put them in the trash can when she thought of something much better. With a smirk, she turned away from the bin and headed towards Shuichi's locker. They stood face to face.

"You want to read them? Go ahead." She said as she dumped the bag at his feet and turned around and went on to her classroom. Kurama shook his head, amused.

"Such sweet girl." He commented, a smile on his lips as he followed her into their classroom, after putting the bag in the bin.

Botan had just settled herself down, when she felt an aura passed by. She stood up and scanned the scene outside the window.

"What's this feeling…" she asked herself as she pressed her hands upon the glass. There were trees with thick branches outside. Suddenly, she felt a suppressing ki from the left side. She opened the window immediately as the aura disappeared. She was so sure it moved in front of her to her right.

"What the – "

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice from behind.

"Did you just see that?" she asked, not leaving her eyes on the trees.

"What?"

"There was somebody outside."

"There are many people outside."

"No. He was on the trees."

There was a pause. Kurama stared at Botan's back.

"What could he be doing there?"

"I don't know. He was," she turned around and stared at her things. "Watching." She looked up. His emerald eyes were prodding as he sat on his seat at the back of hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Never mind that."

_Now he thinks I'm a nut! _She thought, opening her book to read.

Kurama stared at her in wonder. He thought that she was quite sharp back in the camp. But now, she's almost sharper than Shizuru-san.

-

The heat of the day was like the hovering heat inside the classroom – drowses, makes all eyes droop. Only two people found something interesting to keep their eyes wide.

Botan's eyes were as still and looked glazed on the window mirror. But she wasn't looking at her reflection like a vain student. Kurama found his focus pulled by the cerulean-head in front of him. She had been staring outside for a time now. When he poked her from the back, she didn't immediately respond.

"Botan," he said urgently.

Botan looked up. Kurama saw her left face become sheepish through her reflection, shyly scratches the back of her head, messing her ponytail in the process. Kurama's gaze lingered at that point. He never knew himself as fetish in any matter. But at that moment, he felt something strange. He wanted to reach out and redo her ponytail.

"Right," Botan's crystal voice shook him from his reverie. What's wrong with him?

Nonetheless, Botan was able to breeze through History class for the Korean Wars explanation. She didn't even stumble in her words, he noticed. He smiled when she had finally settled herself on her seat. Seemingly glad that she won't be called again, as she stared back at the tree, beyond his imagination.

*******

That afternoon, Botan got herself ready to go home, hastening so she could go early and avoid all the trouble in the way. Moreover, Yanoa-sensei will pressure her again to fight back, which she had been encouraging her to do lately, judging by all the duties she gives to her involving activities with Shuichi. Everything she loved to do had turned to be a heavy baggage. Suddenly, as she called Hime to return something she owned the next day, her envelope fell.

"Tomorrow, Hime-chan!" she called as Hime-chan disappeared behind the doors with Hideki and Minami, nodding in assurance. She bent down, when suddenly pain shot through her wrist and up to her shoulders.

She winced. "Darn, I forgot." She whispered. She decided to use her left arm to reach out but someone else beat her to it.

Kurama, who haven't moved at all since the bell rang, stood up and took the envelope, placing it on her desk neatly. He noticed her right wrist.

"What happened there?"

Botan's eyes shot up, scrutinizing if he was deliberately doing it again like one time. But she found herself answering it.

"Bad fall earlier." She explained, then caught herself. "Wait, why am I explaining to you?"

Several eyes roved. But he did not linger. His phone vibrated and he went out without looking back or hearing her gratitude. But he did catch her say a brief thanks. He smiled as he answered his phone.

Botan gazed at his back, suddenly longing to tap him like she used to and start blabbering. She mentally chided herself and got up to leave. For her, it's good he didn't notice anything at all. Earlier, some goons tried her up again. It was a good thing Kitsune had decided to follow her later up to the station. Though, she got hit by her wrist and it was quite throbbing. Unknown to her, Hami peeps from what she is doing, and starts to phone somebody.

-

Botan raced down the stairs after doing all her duties, when she stopped out of instinct, sensing danger in close proximity. It took her a while to realize why she had stopped.

There was no sound. Too quiet. She looked outside through the window on the mezzanine. There were no students. No voices. No chattering. She looked at her watch. It was still five in the afternoon. She checked the weather, and found that it was a bit darker than it should be. A rain shower seemed to be moving in.

But for sure, it shouldn't be this quiet at all. She took a step back, thinking fast.

_Shit, they're going to do me in now!_

Botan retraced her steps back in the third floor, which was completely empty. She backed away still, until she hit the glass pane, not noticing the slithering vine slowly unlocking it.

There was a flash of lightning. Then, it gave away. She turned to see where she was falling, and gawked, screamed as she realized it was more than twelve feet high to the ground.

_Shit! They got me again! Too well! I'm so clumsy! _She managed to think. Her fear forced her to close her eyes, not seeing a redhead emerging from the bushes, looking up, his face completely blank, his eyes focused just for one person.

She landed deftly in something soft, strong, and firm. Shouldn't she die from this fall or break a leg or two? She peeped and saw a mass of red, forcing her to remember that honest mistake about his hair. She stared at him, mouth opened to retort, but found her voice robbed when their eyes connected.

He was looking at her quite intensely, no visible signs of wanting to laugh or to get angry. His lips was tight, his eyes locked to hers. Strangely, she found herself blushing under this attention. She could feel blood rising on her cheeks, her heart making leaps. This is simply…

Two things caught them by surprise when she spoke.

"Sh-Shuichi," she said, "L-let me down."

One, he heard her say his name, which he realized he has been longing to hear, ever since their intense encounter that almost caused them to never speak with each other. Two, she found him doing as she asked. She took a few steps back, only to find his hand grasping on her wrist. She winced.

"H-hey!"

But Kurama had no intentions of letting this go. The pretenses should start to drop, starting with this one.

"Bad fall," he echoed her reply to him. "couldn't possibly hurt your wrist like this."

And before she could protest, he pulled her sleeve up, to reveal a clumsily-wrapped bandage on it. Some of her wounded flesh was visible. It was bluish. Botan swore it was just reddish this morning. How many hours have passed then?

Kurama unwrapped the bandages swiftly, robbing Botan of any chance to air her complains. Anyway, he knew she was also preoccupied of trying not to get too much attention from the school building, as she kept throwing frantic look to it whenever she feels like she's raising her voice.

"They won't find us here," he said. "But if they did, I'd love to see what they'll do." A grin played on Kurama's lips. This angered Botan, who has been caught up in a whirlwind for all he knew, she thought harshly.

"You think this is a game?" she asked.

"A human game," he answered, "that has crossed its limits for being called one."

Botan didn't know what to say of this. He always robs her of a chance to reply. What she wanted to do, though, was for him to let her go.

"Botan, why are you hiding this from me?"

This surprised Botan very much. "This is none of your business," she tried to wrench her wrist from his grasp, but only discovered that it only pained her to do so.

Kurama pulled her closer and saw Botan's face flushing slightly, the heat coming to him as well.

"I see. I feel that you will forever be angry at me. But that's better than being ignored," he said as he slid his hands in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, "Not good," he said, then, Kurama wrapped his arm around her abused arm, preventing her from moving too much, and dragged her into a door leading to the school corridors.

"Wait! Wait a minute! What are you doing?" she said, trying to pull away in vain. "Where are we going?"

"Well, it looks like it's going to rain – oh. It's raining."

Botan could hear the water hammering its way down to the ground, pounding the roofs and washing the sunset dust away.

"That's not what I meant!"

"We're going to the clinic, of course," he replied if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Every hair in Botan screamed. This was not a good picture. Their arms are intertwined, and they walk too close to each other. Strangely, no one is around. Have they really gone back home this early?

What's strange for her was that it doesn't seem to bother Shuichi, as he continued in his pace.

"B-but Minamino-san! If-if anyone sees us…" she started, her voice fading to a whisper.

"Oh, here we are." Kurama opened the doors, pulled her in, and closed it behind. He disentangled himself, but grasped her arm gently.

"Don't put it down. Just carry it in this position for a while," he held it up just below her chest, "I'll get some ice pack." And he did. Botan couldn't quite place it. She was feeling all jittery, but the moment he closed the door – every nerve calmed. She felt like she was being protected.

"Here."

Botan looked up as Kurama came back with an ice pack on his hand.

"Erm, you really didn't have to, but thanks," she said and held her hand out. But instead of just giving it to her, Kurama walked past it, entering her boundaries way to close, making her jump back.

"Hey! What are you – !"

But Kurama had grasped her injured arm and wound his arm around hers again.

"Stay still." The next thing she felt was him pulling up her sleeves and placing a cold ice pack on her bruise.

"I can do it myself," she insisted, trying to pull it again. "There's no reason for you to…"

"Please let me do this. It's the only way I can do to apologize."

She paused in the awkward silence, and felt his grip on her wrist tighten a bit.

"Apologize for what?" she countered, she wanted to know how far he knows of her dilemma.

"For the school uproar."

_He… he knew. _Botan finally dropped every ounce of strength that wanted to pull her hand. It lay in his arms, limp, wanting to be comforted.

It was impossible not to notice the charged atmosphere in the school, Kurama thought. But to this extent – that, he had overlooked.

"In my old school, almost everything was the same. People marching about – fans, they call themselves. It seems things have gotten off control here in your school. I think I get where your eccentricity is coming from," he chuckled.

Botan hung her head. His laughter always soothed her, like that of her brothers' laughter. It felt like nothing could go wrong. Like there was nothing else to hide. Was it the rain veiling their conversation from the world?

"I wanted to ignore you."

Kurama paused, his hand holding the ice pack, light on her bluish bruise. For a while, he thought he had already numbed it.

"Ignoring has been a skill of mine, see. Especially for one who has to endure taunts for being different. When that thing happened back in the camp, I was really furious. I could just ignore it, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget it.

"So can I just ask one thing?" A pause like an eternal gap. Kurama waited, lifting the ice pack.

Botan looked at him, and Kurama gazed back at her. Her eyes were wide and unwavering.

"You did not steal our flag, did you?"

Kurama could have sighed a relief. What was he thinking she'd ask anyway?

"No."

A small muscle twitched at the side of Botan's lips and pulled her eyes from him, shaking her head.

She breathed out a long sigh. "I knew it." She leaned back, placing her elbows at the high table behind them, and burying her face on her free hand. "I didn't get why I did not believe you right away. Geez, this age has too much passion." She suddenly felt chilly, remembering whose words that came from. "Now, I'm sounding like my aging aunt."

Kurama chuckled. _You should hear it one day, the acts of a demon of more than 500 years of age. _He paused. Did he just thought of telling her his true identity?

"I lose. I'm sorry too, Shuichi-kun."

That cleared his messed up thoughts, that chiming sound that carried his name when she called him.

"I've done my best to win this game,"

Botan scoffed, frowning at his cheesiness, and tried to kick him but he was too fast, just like that on the soccer field, when she flicked the mint to him.

"So after this, there will be no shame," he continued, finally giving back her arm to her.

Botan caught on, chuckling. "Now, we shake hands for this is the start,"

"Win or lose, we'll never be set apart," they both said, ending the chant, and shaking their hands.

"I didn't know you'd remember that. You hated the ritual chants, didn't you?"

"Well, somebody taught me how to ignore the feeling of its oddity. Sorry if I edited it a bit," he said, then a thought occurred.

_There's one more thing…_

Kurama caught sight of something on her head, "Hey, your hair is like a bush! Where did you get these leaves?"

"Huh?" Botan looked up, raised her free arm to dust it away.

Kurama leaned forward, closing the gap, his lips almost above her brows; Botan, powerless.

* * *

**Fire in the hole: **Thank you! Well, he stopped kissing her probably because he realized he was kissing her for the wrong reasons, since he was enjoying it… but that doesn't mean it's good to break off a kiss, is it? 

**Death101-Fox Version**: Haha, Botan can't beat Kurama, of course! Not if she actually discovers he's a demon himself, then probably, she can work something else out.

**dela490: **Now you know! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Ooh! Things get heated up! Wow!

With the beginning of the 3rd period, I thereby close the 2nd period for this chapter. I hope you had fun reading them!

Oh, there won't be **peek in peek out** scenes for today and the following updates. I've been editing and editing. So hope you like the edited version!

From this moment on, things will get serious – I think.

Please Review

And review

And review

And review

Thank you!

Help me be a good writer!


End file.
